Both Sides
by Alilly
Summary: Sequel to Other Lives. Dan and Jess - relationship. Evil Deanna plots against Frank and Jess. Characters: Dan, Jess, Charlotte, Vincent, Frank, Deanna, Jack, Cate, Von, Alison Newell


Both Sides  
by Ali

The ED  
_A few of the staff are milling around the staff base getting ready to finish their shift.  
_  
**Dan:** (waiting until Jess is out of earshot) Hey, is anyone up for a drink?  
**Jack:** (reluctant) Ehh, its a Monday.  
**Dan:** I know, but just one? Jess needs cheering up.  
**Frank:** Yeah, I noticed that. What's been up with her today?  
**Dan:** (bitterly) Dashing Damien turned out to be a lying, cheating, bottom of the pond scumbag.  
**Jack:** (confused) But she was floating on clouds when she got back from their date.  
**Dan:** And yesterday she caught him on a lovely family day out with his wife and kids!  
**Charlotte:** Poor Jess.  
_Just then Cate arrives._  
**Dan:** Yeah, thats why I thought a drink would be a good idea. Keep her from moping about it.  
**Cate:** Jess?  
**Dan:** Yeah, you up for a drink?  
**Cate:** Yeah course. We can verbally rip the scumbag to shreds!  
**Jack:** Ill come. Just for one though.  
**Dan:** Great. Frank? Charlotte?  
**Frank:** I cant, but make sure you give the mongrel a good roasting. Ill see ye tomorrow.  
(Frank heads home)  
**Charlotte:** I cant either, I have plans sorry.  
**Jack:** Do you think Vincent will come?  
**Charlotte:** (suddenly a little awkward, she glances quickly at Cate) Uh, I think he has plans too.  
**Cate:** Oh well, just us young ones then!  
_Dan and Jack look at her in surprise. Charlotte takes a breath, nods almost imperceptibly then smiles at Dan and Jack._  
**Charlotte:** Hope you manage to cheer up Jess. See you tomorrow.  
_Charlotte leaves. Jack turns to Cate._  
**Jack:** Dont you think you were a bit off then?  
_Cate shrugs defiantly. Jess arrives with her stuff ready to go home._  
**Jess:** Dan, you ready?  
**Dan:** Uh yeah, actually we were just thinking about going for a quick drink.  
**Jess:** (looking sceptical) Is that for my benefit? 'Cause thanks guys but Im really not in the mood.  
**Dan:** Whoa, who said anything about you? This is for us. (he puts his arm around Jack's shoulder) Jack and I think that this guy is just absolutely reprehensible. He is an embarrassmenta disgusting, stagnant stain on mankind, nay- HUMANKIND! And we feel so enraged by his very existence, thatthat we need the opportunity that a quick drink after work offers in order to vent our frustrations. For the sake of our own well-being.  
_Jack is nodding solemnly._  
**Jess:** (laughing) All right, all right, drama queen! (she turns to Cate) So what's your reason?  
**Cate:** (shrugging) Alcohol and a chance to bitch about men. What other reason do I need?

The Bar  
_Dan is at the bar ordering drinks. Jack joins him.  
_**Jack:** Need a hand?  
**Dan:** Thanks. They seem to be on a go slow tonight (he nods at the bar staff)  
**Jack:** Thats okay, it's probably safer up here than down there anyway! (he jerks his head towards the table where Jess and Cate are talking animatedly)  
**Dan:** Let me guess, all men are bastards?  
_Jack nods._

**Jess:** I just feel so stupid. We had one date and I had already started thinking about introducing him to my parents.  
**Cate:** Be glad it was just one date and that you didnt waste anymore of your time on him.  
**Jess:** I know and I know I shouldnt be so upset. It was just one date, we werent even in a relationship, butit's not just about being hurt because I liked himits..its..oh I cant explain it.  
**Cate:** (sadly) Its because its one more hurt on top of all the others and youre beginning to wonder if thats all there is.  
**Jess:** Yes! Thats it! I mean, my parents met in college, they dated for a year, got engaged, got married and are living happily ever after. And I guess I just always assumed thats how it would be for me. That thats how its supposed to happen, but  
**Cate:** (half talking to herself) It hasnt happened. And you see all these other people who it does happen for but instead for you it just seems to get harder and harder and you wonder whats wrong with you. Why do they always let you down? Why do you feel like youre just a stop-gap on their way to happily ever after with someone else?  
_Cate has tears in her eyes and Jess starts to well up too._  
**Jess:** Oh Cate!  
_Jess puts her arms around Cate and they hug. Dan and Jack arrive at that moment with drinks. They look at each other, leave the drinks on the table then go back to the bar.  
_  
_Dan and Jess arrive home. Dan helps a clearly drunk Jess take her jacket off._  
**Dan:** Oops hang on  
_Jess gets her hand caught in the sleeve and starts to yank her arm up and down laughing_  
**Dan:** Ohthere we go!  
_Jess sits on the couch._  
**Jess:** Thanks for tonight Dan. Ive had a really good night.  
**Dan:** Dont mention it. Glad you got it out of your system.  
_Dan goes to check the answering machine for messages._  
**Jess:** Yeahyeah. Cate's great isnt she? Dan?  
**Dan:** Yeah, shes fantastic  
**Damien's voice on the machine:** Jessica, hey it's Damien. Ive been trying to get hold of you all day, left a couple of messages on your cell phone. Anyway, hope youre okayuh I was thinking we could do dinner again tomorrow? I know this gorgeous little restaurant. Give me a call. Okay, bye.  
_Dan looks at Jess._  
**Dan:** You dont have to call him. Let him figure it out on his own.  
**Jess:** (decisively) No, I want to call him and tell him what I think of him.  
_She picks up the phone and dials his number. It rings. The phone picks up and for a split second Jess looks like she is ready to launch into a tirade. But then_  
**Jess:** It's voicemail!  
_For a second she is thrown by this but then decides to go ahead anyway._  
**Jess:** Damien, it's Jessica- your Saturday night date- just so youre not confused, cause Im sure Im not the only one. Just ringing to say that youre a scumbag. I know your secret and I think you are despicable. And I hope your wife figures out what a cretin you are too!

_Jess slams the phone._  
**Dan:** (worriedly) You okay?  
_Jess turns around brightly._  
**Jess:** Yes I am. Im not going to waste a single second more thinking about him. In fact Im glad this happened, it's taught me a valuable lesson- if it seems to good to be true, it definitely is.  
**Dan:** Well I dont kn  
**Jess:** Thanks for tonight Dan. Goodnight.  
_She leaves the room and Dan stands there looking uncertain._

**The ED**  
**Frank:** How's Jess today?  
**Dan:** Suffering a little I think! But I think it was worth it. She and Cate got to rant about how all men suck!  
**Frank:** I hope youre not just going to leave it at that.  
**Dan:** What do you mean?  
**Frank:** It does women good to rant and blame us for everything under the sun sometimes, but everyone needs hope Dan. Especially the romantics.  
_Frank walks away leaving a thoughtful looking Dan behind._

**Cate:** Hey Jess? Could you help me with a drugs count?  
**Jess:** Sure.  
**Cate:** How are you feeling today?  
**Jess:** Sore!  
_They both laugh._  
**Cate:** We certainly let off some steam last night!  
**Jess:** Yeah, and thanks, it was good to talk. You know there was a message on our machine from Damien last night.  
**Cate:** Really? What did he say?  
**Jess:** Nothing much, just wondered why I hadnt been in contact. Wanted to make plans for dinner.  
**Cate:** Have you spoken to him since?  
**Jess:** NooI rang him back last night but it went through to voicemail.  
**Cate:** Did you leave a message?  
**Jess:** (looking a little sheepish) I told him what I think of him!  
**Cate:** (grinning) Good on ya! And how do you feel now?  
**Jess:** Good. Im just going to forget about the whole thing. In fact, I think Im going to forget about men altogether for a while!  
**Cate:** Good woman. Theyre not worth it!

_The ambos arrive with a patient._

**Frank:** What have we got?  
**Lorraine:** Stephanie Wright, 27, attempted suicide. Cuts to both wrists as well as a suspected overdose. Semi-conscious and delirious at the scene, lost consciousness en route.

_Charlotte, Dan and Von arrive in resus and get straight to work._

**Frank:** Jeez wasnt one or the other enough? Blood loss?  
**Lorraine: **Not as bad as it could have been, her mother thought to bandage the cuts while she was waiting for us, maybe a litre?  
**Charlotte:** Do we know what drugs shes taken?  
**Lorraine:** (handing her a plastic bag) These were found at the scene, sleeping pills. Not sure how many she's taken though.  
**Charlotte:** What about a timeframe?  
**Lorraine:** Reckon it's less than an hour. Her mother said she dropped her youngest off at hers at the usual time this morning.  
**Dan:** Was her mum the one who found her?  
**Lorraine:** (nodding) She just happened to drop by earlier than she was supposed to. Got the fright of her life. Shed left a note and everything, apparently she just found out her husband's been cheating on her.

_Jess is doing paperwork at the staffbase when a frantic looking woman walks in._

**Jess:** Can I help you?  
**WoMan:** Im looking for my daughter. She was brought inshe..she cut her wrists. Her name's Stephanie Wright.  
**Jess:** (nodding, she comes out from behind the desk) The doctors are working on your daughter right now.  
**The** **Mother:** Can I see her?  
**Jess:** Sure. Come this way. Now, it might be a little upsetting to see her like this but remember the doctors are helping her.

_Jess leads the woman to resus and pulls back the curtain. Von and Dan are bandaging her wrists while Charlotte and Frank look at some test results._

**Jess:** Uh, this is Stephanies mother.  
**The** **Mother:** Is she going to be okay?  
_She keeps her eyes fixed on her daughter the whole time. Frank steps forward sympathetically._  
**Frank:** Your daughter is very lucky that you found her so soon. Youre aware that as well as cutting her wrists she took a quantity of pills?  
_The woman nods, her eyes still on her daughter._  
**Frank:** The cuts to her wrists fortunately werent very deep, and I believe its due to your quick thinking in bandaging her wrists that blood loss was minimal.  
**Mother:** (distractedly) It was all I could do, I just wanted to make the bleeding stop.  
**Frank:** (nods) Well, it was good thinking.  
**Mother:** Why isnt she awake?  
_She looks at Frank for the first time._  
**Frank:** Well, like I said, she took a number of pills and that was our main concern. Now weve given her some medication to help combat the drugs in her system and thatll take some time to kick in. I think we got to her in time though, so there will probably be no long term effects, although we will need to monitor her for a while and do a few more tests just to be certain.  
**Mother:** (relieved) But shes going to be okay?  
**Frank:** (nods) I think its safe to say shell make a full recovery. Shes a very lucky woman.  
**Mother:** Thank God. Thank you, all of you.  
**Dan:** No need for thanks.  
**Mother:** Can I ?  
_She gestures at touching her daughter._  
**Jess:** Of course.  
_The woman stands next to her daughter's bedside and strokes her hair._  
**Mother:** Youre going to be fine sweetheart. I know you didnt mean to do this. It's all his fault, but when you get better you and the kids are going to come live with me.

_Cate is at the staff base when Vincent arrives._  
**Vincent:** Hey, surgical consult for a Mr. Barry Cotter?  
**Cate:** He's in three.  
_She barely looks up from what she is doing. Vincent pauses and looks at her questioningly._  
**Vincent:** Are you okay?  
**Cate:** (abruptly) Im fine.  
**Vincent:** Have I done something to offend you?  
**Cate:** Nope.  
**Vincent:** Cate?  
**Cate:** Havent you got a patient waiting Dr. Hughes?  
**Vincent:** Dr. Hughes? Cate, what's going on? I thought we had things sorted between us.  
**Cate:** We have, and Im very glad to have been of assistance to you in figuring out that Charlottte is the love of your life.  
_She stands up holding a patient's chart._  
**Vincent:** Cate!  
_But she walks away._  
**Frank:** I thought you two were sorted.  
_Vincent turns around to find a disapproving Frank behind him._  
**Vincent:** So did I.  
**Frank:** Well if it isnt, get it sorted- on your own time. I dont want the running of my ED turned upside down, yet again, because of your love life.  
**Vincent:** Frank, it's no..  
**Frank:** I dont care Hughes!  
_Frank walks away and Vincent sighs heavily._

_Jess is walking alongside Stephanie Wright's mother._  
**Jess:** There is a phone you can use in the waiting-room and the cafeteria is that way if you want to grab a coffee or something.  
**Mother:** Thank you. I need to organise someone to pick up Zack from school.  
**Jess:** How many kids has she got?  
**Mother:** Two. Zack is at school, he is five and Joey is 18 months, he's with his aunt. I normally keep him for a few hours in the morning- gives Steph a chance to get a few bits done, you know. He is such a good child normally, but today he just wouldnt settle. Thats why I went to bring him home early  
_She breaks down and Jess puts a sympathetic arm around her shoulders._  
**Jess:** Has Stephanies husband been contacted?  
_The womans face immediately hardens._  
**Mother:** My other daughter tried his cell phone but it was off. He's probably with one of his floosies.  
_Jess doesnt know how to respond._  
**Jess:** Maybe he is out of coverage  
_The woman gives a harsh laugh._  
**Mother:** All of this is his fault. I shouldnt have left Steph on her own today, I knew she was upset. She heard a message on his phone last night from one of his women. But I didnt think, I never in a million years thought shed  
_Jess suddenly becomes wide-eyed._  
**Jess:** Uh..what did it say? The message?  
**Mother:** (shakes her head) I dont know. She was so upset and still she wouldnt throw him out. Instead she does this to herself.

_Jess is barely listening anymore. It couldnt be. It couldnt be. Whats the womans name? Stephanie. Stephanie what? Wright! Jess feels a wave of relief. Damien's surname is Doyle._

**Jess:** Well, uh, like I said if you want to grab a coffee dont worry about Stephanie, shes going to be fine and Ill come get you if anything changes.  
**Mother:** (smiling) Thank you. Youre very good.

_Frank and Dan are the staffbase discussing Stephanie Wright._  
**Dan:** Seems a bit extreme doesnt it? Trying to kill yourself because your husband cheated on you. Why not just leave him?  
**Frank:** (shrugs) You should know by now, Dan, that you can never tell what's going on in another person's head.  
**Dan:** True, I guess there could be more going on.  
**Frank:** There might be, or there might not be.  
_Jack arrives._  
**Frank:** Quade! I havent seen much of you today. Have you done any work or have you just been hiding somewhere perfecting your hair gelling technique?  
_Jack looks at Frank indignantly._  
**Jack:** Actually Ive seen several patients today, one of whom has just been taken to surgery. The reason you havent seen much of me is because Ive been able to handle all the cases on my own without the need for consultation with anyone.  
**Frank:** (full of sarcasm) Ooh, get you! Imagine that, diagnosing patients all on your own, anyone would think you were a doctor! Oh hang on, thats right- you are! (mumbles) Or so Im told anyway.

_The phone rings and Dan answers._  
**Dan:** Emergency?....Yeah, hes here. Would you like to spRight, okay, Ill tell him.  
_He gingerly hangs up the phone and turns to Frank, eyebrows raised.._  
**Dan:** Looks like someones been a naughty boy!  
**Frank:** What?  
**Dan:** That was Dr. Newell(Frank sighs and rolls his eyes) She wants to see you in her office. Now.  
**Jack:** (smirking) Youd better run along then!  
_Frank glares at him._  
**Frank:** She can bloody wait. What does she think? That we have nothing better to do but wait around to be summoned by her?  
**Dan:** I dont know Frankshe didnt sound very happy  
**Frank:** Have you ever heard her sound happy?  
**Dan:** (pretending to think for a moment) Uh no. But then I dont know her that well.  
_Jack gets a devious look on his face._  
**Jack:** Uh, how long have you known Dr. Newell, Frank?  
_Dan raises an eyebrow and Jack grins back at him._  
**Frank:** (grumbling) Too long!  
_He startes distractedly over Dans shoulder._  
**Frank:** Isnt that the Damien bloke that Jess went on a date with?  
_Dan whips around and on seeing Damien charges out from behind the desk._  
**Dan:** What do you think youre doing here? Jess doesnt want anything to do with you.  
**Damien:** (confused) What? This has got nothing to do with Jessica. Im here about my wife, Stephanie Wright. I was told she was brought here.  
_Dan is struck dumb. Frank takes over._  
**Frank:** Mr. Wright, your wife is doing well  
_Frank leads him towards resus. Dan waits behind still looking gobsmacked._  
**Jack:** Does Jess know?  
**Dan:** (shakes his head) I better find her.

_Frank is just explaining to Damien about his wifes condition when she starts to regain consciousness. Damien rushes to her side and Charlotte begins to examine her._  
**Damien:** Steph? Steph sweetheart, it's me, Damien.  
_Steph mumbles and tries to push him away when he strokes her forehead._  
**Charlotte:** It's all right Steph, my name is Charlotte, Im a doctor. Youre at All Saints hospital  
**Steph:** Get away from me...  
_Damien tries to touch her again._  
**Steph:** Get away, I hate you  
**Damien:** Steph please, I love you, I dont know what that phonecall was aboutthe girl was obviously deranged  
_Charlotte and Frank exchange glances._  
**Damien:** Youre the one I love. Please Steph. Shes not worth doing this to yourself, to us.  
**Frank:** I think you should let Steph get some rest for now..  
**Damien:** But..  
**Frank:** Now.  
_Frank leads Damien out._  
**Damien:** Is there anywhere I could grab a coffee?  
**Frank:** (gruffly) Cafeteria.

_Dan is roaming the ED in search of Jess. Cate is just emerging from a cubicle._  
**Dan:** Hey Cate, you seen Jess?  
**Cate:** No sorry.  
**Dan:** Okay, if you do, tell her to come find me. And dont let her near Stephanie Wright.  
**Cate:** (confused) Why?  
**Dan:** She's Damiens wife- and hes here!  
_Cate is wide-eyed._

_Von and Frank are at the staffbase. Von looks busy. Frank is casually leaning on the desk and watching her._  
**Frank:** Heard from Nelson?  
**Von:** Yeah, he left a message on my machine. Hes in the Territory with Kahlia.  
_Silence._  
**Frank:** You know if you want to take some time off  
**Von:** And what would I do with it? Mope around the house? No thanks.  
_Frank shrugs. Silence again. Frank continues to watch Von. She gets impatient._  
**Von:** I know Im gorgeous Frank but it's really not polite to stare.  
**Frank:** Got plans for tonight?  
_Von looks at him suspiciously._  
**Von:** Weve been over this- youre not my type Campion!  
**Frank:** (rolls his eyes) I know, and my heart shrivels a little more each time you say I thought you might like to grab a quick drink anyway, once we get out of this madhouse.  
**Von:** I dont need your pity Frank.  
**Frank:** Well, what are you going to do instead? Sit at home on your own? While you could be enjoying my scintillating company?  
_Von looks at him for a moment._  
**Von:** Let me guess. Kathleen is with Alison, Eve is busy and you dont want to be on your own?  
**Frank:** Correct. See, youd be doing me a favour.  
_Von rolls her eyes and shakes her head._  
**Frank:** Oh come on! My company isnt that bad. And I promise to keep my hands to myself if thats what youre worried about!  
_Von almost smiles, then relents._  
**Von:** Fine. One drink.  
**Frank:** (grinning) Its a date.  
**Von:** Huh, no it's bloody not. I have my standards!  
_Frank laughs._

_Jess returns to the ED with Mrs. Davis, Stephanie Wrights mother, and they go straight to Stephanies cubicle. Dan passes by seconds later having just missed her. Mrs. Davis is delighted that her daughter is wake._  
**Mrs. Davis:** Sweetheart!  
_She rushes to her side._  
**Stephanie:** Im sorry mum..  
_She starts to cry._  
**Mrs. Davis:** Shush, shush, its okay. Its not your fault.  
**Stephanie:** Hes here. I dont want to see him  
**Mrs. Davis:** Its all right, I wont let him near you.  
**Jess:** Ill just give you two some time  
_Just then the curtain is pulled aside and Damien walks in. He is as stunned to see Jess as she is him._  
**Jess:** What are you doing here?  
**Mrs. Davis:** Get out!  
**Jess:** Its all right, Im sorry about this(turning to Damien) You cant be here.  
**Damien:** I have as much right to be here as either of you!  
**Jess:** (confused) Damien!  
**Stephanie:** Damien, leave me alone. I dont want you here.  
_Damien looks suspiciously from Stephanie to Jess and back._  
**Damien:** (about Jess) Whats she been saying to you? Whatever it is, its all lies.  
**Jess:** (confused, but its beginning to dawn on her) Whats going on?  
**Mrs. Davis:** Why do I get the impression you two know each other?  
_Jess stares blankly unable to speak. Stephanie begins to get hysterical as it dawns on her that Jess is the woman on the phone._  
**Stephanie:** Get out, get out! How dare you?  
**Mrs. Davis:** Sweetheart  
**Stephanie:** Its her, isnt it? Shes the one?  
_Mrs. Davis turns angrily._  
**Jess:** Wait, I didnt know  
**Damien:** It was all hershe wouldnt leave me aloneSteph darlingshe didnt mean a thing, nothing even happened  
**Mrs. Davis:** (shouting) Get out! Both of you, stay away from my daughter!  
_Charlotte and Dan come running when they hear the commotion. Stephanie is hysterical and Charlotte goes to her immediately. Dan tries to diffuse the situation while Mrs. Davis angrily shoves at both Damien and Jess._  
**Jess:** Mrs. Davis, I didnt know  
**Mrs. Davis:** Get out, all this is your fault  
**Dan:** Hang on, lets all calm down!  
**Mrs. Davis:** Ill calm down when you get these two away from my daughter.  
**Damien:** You cant stop me seeing my wife!  
**Dan:** Please lower your voice and calm down. Mrs. Davis, why dont you go back inside and be with your daughter?  
_She goes._  
**Damien:** What about me?  
**Dan:** It doesnt sound to me like your wife wants to see you right now, so maybe you should take a walk?  
_Damien angrily walks away after shooting a stunned Jess a dirty look. Dan turns to Jess and reaches out his arms to give her a hug but she recoils and rushes away. Dan is about to go after her but Deanna calls him._  
**Deanna:** Dan, are you doing any actual work today? Go assist Dr. Quade in two.  
**Dan:** But I need to  
**Deanna:** You need to do your job! Now.  
_Dan sighs and reluctantly goes to cubicle two._

Frank is in his office on the phone.  
**Frank:** Oh look Alison, its just for an hour or so. Ill pick her up on my way backNo, it wont be too lateIll be an hour, an hour and a half at the most..If you dont want to have her..well then, if thats not the issue, what is?........(_Frank sits rolling his eyes and looking utterly bored)_.So Kathleen can go to your place?...Right, thank you, thats all I wanted to know. Ill see you this eveningWhat?..Oh yeah _(wincing) _Yeah I got the message, but things got so hectic down here I didnt have well (_cheerfully)_ thats okay then isnt it? It all worked out for the best in the end_!.....(rolling his eyes)_Yes, yes I , listen, Im being called to a patient _(speaking really fast_) gotta go. See you this evening.  
_He hangs up and sighs loudly. Deanna walks in and collects some folders from the desk._  
**Deanna:** I have to go to that meeting with admin now.  
**Frank:** Congratulations.  
**Deanna:** I should only be about an hour.  
**Frank:** If youre lucky. That lot cant make a single decision without discussing it for half the day first, theyll probably spend the first hour deciding if they want sugar in their coffee.  
_Deanna doesnt know how to respond to that._  
**Deanna:** Uh, well, Ive left Cate in charge while Im gone.  
**Frank:**: Jess has always been Nelsons 2IC!  
**Deanna:** Well, I didnt think that would be a good ideanot after the incident earlier which I will be discussing with her later, dont worry.  
**Frank:** What incident?  
**Deanna:** Rowing with a patients relatives.  
**Frank:** Jess?  
**Deanna:** Mmmm, Stephanie Wrights family. Id better go. And dont worry, Ill be having some strong words with Nurse Singleton when I get back.  
_Deanna leaves and then a baffled looking Frank takes off to find out for himself what has happened._

Jess sits on a bench outside crying. Cate, coming back from a break, sees her and walks over.  
**Cate:** Jess, are you all right? Whats happened?  
**Jess:** Shes his wife. Stephanie Wright is Damiens wife.  
**Cate:** (sympathetic) Oh Jess.  
_Cate sits down._  
**Cate:** Does she know?  
**Jess:** Oh yeah! And now Im going to get balled out by Deanna too for upsetting a patient.  
**Cate:** Its not your fault.  
**Jess:** Tell that to Deanna. Tell that to Stephanie and her mother.  
**Cate:** Theyre just angry, and probably more with him than you.  
**Jess:** Even he said it was my fault.  
**Cate:** Well, he would.  
**Jess:**: Mrs. Davis is right, it is my fault.  
**Cate:** What? Jess  
**Jess:** Its my fault Stephanie is in here. She tried to kill herself because of my phonecall.  
**Cate:** Jess! You werent to know, you cant be held responsible for her reaction. You didnt hand her the pills or the blade. Damien is the one to blame, hes the one you should be angry with not yourself. Hes the one who cheated.  
**Jess:** I cheated too, maybe I didnt know it but I cheated. Up until now Ive been thinking about what Damien did to me, but Im the other woman not her. Im the one that doesnt mean anything.  
**Cate:** Jess, stop it. None of this is your fault. Youre the one who is free and single, you didnt cheat on anyone and as soon as you found out he has a family you put an end to it. Jess, you cant let this get out of proportion. It was one date, you werent to know. Its not your fault.  
_Jess is quiet for a moment._  
**Jess:** I just never thought of myself as the other woman.  
**Cate:** Youre not. At least you put a stop to it before it went too far. I knew Vincent wasnt entirely over Charlotte but I kept lying to myself and telling myself it could work. But from day one I was the other woman in that relationship.  
**Jess:** Why do men do that?  
_Cate shrugs. Jess begins to dry her tears._  
**Cate:** Why dont you go home? Get out of this situation.  
_Jess shakes her head and stands up determined._  
**Jess:** No its okay. Deanna wouldnt go for it anyway.  
**Cate:** You sure you can handle it?  
_Jess nods. Cate stands up too and they walk back in together._

Charlotte is at the staffbase and Vincent arrives.  
**Vincent:** Dr. Beaumont.  
**Charlotte:** Dr. Hughes.  
_They smile at each other._  
**Vincent:** I was wondering if youd like to go for dinner tonight?  
**Charlotte:** Mmm cant. I have a new man in my life and hes very demanding.  
_Vincent looks upset for a moment._  
**Charlotte:** I promised Id bring him home some nice juicy treats  
_Vincent laughs as he realises she is talking about the puppy._

Cate returns and sees Charlotte and Vincent laughing together and she cant help but feel a little hurt. Vincent notices her.  
**Vincent:** Do you mind if I  
_Charlotte sees Cate._  
**Vincent:** I need to have a word.  
_Charlotte nods, understanding. When Cate realises that Vincent is heading towards her she begins to walk away but he catches up and pulls her into an empty cubicle._  
**Cate:** Vincent!  
**Vincent:** We need to sort this. You know I never meant to hurt you and Im sorry things didnt work out between us  
**Cate:** Work out? We never had a chance of working and you know it. I was just someone to pass the time with until Charlotte was straight again!  
**Vincent:** That is not true!  
**Cate:** Oh come on Vincent! Youve always been in love with her. No other woman is ever going to measure up. Why did you have to insist on being so cruel and making me think there was hope for us when you knew there wasnt?  
**Vincent:** I never..  
_The curtain swishes open. Its a surprised Frank. Cate bolts past him and Vincent stands there flustered._  
**Frank:** Hughes.  
**Vincent:** I know, I know. I was trying to get it sorted, if you hadnt interrupted.  
**Frank:** I think youre forgetting the other half of our little conversation do it on your own time! I know Im not a Lothario like you, but I do have problems and crises of my own. The reason you may think that I just breeze happily through life without a care in the world is because Im a professional! From now on leave your personal crises outside the door.  
_Frank walks away mumbling._  
**Frank:** This place is like a bloody soap opera!  
_Vincent stands there like a chided schoolboy._

**Dan:** Anyone seen Jess?  
**Cate:** Shes helping Von in two.  
**Dan:** How is she?  
**Cate:** Upset. I think Deanna making me 2IC was a bit of a blow too.  
**Dan:** That woman!  
_Frank arrives._  
**Frank:** Whats been going on? What happened with Jess?  
**Dan:** There was a confrontation between Damien, Stephanie and her mother. Jess got caught in it. It wasnt her fault though, she didnt know!  
**Frank:** Where is she now?  
**Cate:** In two.  
**Frank:** Tell her to stay away from the Wrights.  
**Dan:** Its not her fault.  
**Frank:** Did I say it was?  
_Vincents head emerges from a nearby cubicle. __  
_**Vincent:** Dan? Give me a hand?  
_Dan nods and joins him. Cate starts shuffling some papers. Frank watches her. __  
_**Frank:** And what about you?  
**Cate:** (confused) What do you mean?  
**Frank:** Whats going on with you?  
**Cate:** Nothing.  
_Frank stares at her. __  
_**Cate:** Nothing. What?  
**Frank:** With Vincent earlier, that was nothing was it?  
_Cates face becomes rigid. __  
_**Frank:** Look, your personal life is nothing to do with me, and if you dont want to talk about it fine in fact all the better! But if its going to affect the running of my department  
**Cate:** Its not going to.  
**Frank:** Good. (pause) Look, I dont know whats going on with Vincent and Charlotte, I dont think even they know, but Im sure youre better off out of it.  
_Cate looks at the ground and Frank pats her on the shoulder sympathetically before leaving. __  
_  
_Damien walks back into the ED and looks around before tentatively going to his wifes cubicle. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are at the staffbase. __  
_**Charlotte:** I thought you had things sorted with Cate?  
**Vincent:** (sighs) So did I. I dont understand  
**Charlotte:** Whats to understand? Shes hurt.  
**Vincent:** But I explainedI thought she was fine  
_Charlotte looks sympathetic._  
**Charlotte:** Maybe we should keep our distance.  
**Vincent:** No!  
**Charlotte:** Just while were at work!  
**Vincent:** No. Were not doing anything wrong. Were just friends, right?  
_Charlotte looks at him, then nods._  
**Charlotte:** Right.

_Deanna arrives back in the ED. She sees Jess. __  
_**Deanna:** Nurse Singleton! A word. My office.  
_She walks off. Jess sighs and follows, Cate throws her a look of sympathy._  
**Deanna:** Could you close the door please?  
_Jess does so. Deanna stands in front of Franks desk, arms crossed._  
**Deanna:** I dont know what youre used to, but I wont tolerate my nurses bringing their personal lives into the ward. Especially not when it is to the detriment of the patients.  
**Jess:** It wasnt my fault, I didnt know she was his wife.  
**Deanna:** I dont care about the sordid details of your love life. You can sleep with whoever you want.  
**Jess:** (objecting) I didnt.  
**Deanna:** Just so long as you keep it personal and dont parade it around my department. This better not happen again. You might be teachers pet where Nelson and Frank are concerned but the sweet and innocent act doesnt wash with me.  
_Jess stands there shocked._  
**Deanna:** Thats all. Get back to work.  
_Stunned, Jess leaves the office. Once outside the door she bursts into tears._

**Charlotte:** They finally have a bed upstairs for Stephanie Wright.  
**Dan:** You want us to move her now?  
_Charlotte nods and leads Dan and Von towards Stephanies bed. She pulls back the curtains and is surprised to find Damien sitting on the edge of the bed holding his wifes hand._  
**Charlotte:** Uh, Stephanie, weve got a bed for you upstairs, so Dan and Von are going to get you ready for the move.  
**Damien:** How long will she be in for?  
**Charlotte:** A few days. A psychiatrist is going to want to talk to you, its routine with suicide attempts.  
**Damien:** Its all right, she wont be doing that again.  
**Stephanie:** (smiling at him) Im sorry I caused so much fuss. It was a stupid thing to do. I overreacted to that womans message. I should have spoken to Damien first before believing her lies. Some people can be so cruel.  
_Charlotte, Dan and Von look at her in amazement. Damien smiles adoringly at her._

_Dan and Von are just beginning to move Stephanie when her mother returns and immediately launches into a tirade against Damien. __  
_**Mother:** Get away from her! How dare you  
**Stephanie:** Mum! Stop it! I want him here, its okay!  
_Her mother pauses, confused. Damien smirks at her._  
**Mother:** What?  
**Stephanie:** Damien explained everything. I overreacted. That woman is crazy and she had it in for Damien.  
_Dan looks like he is going to explode but Von shakes her head, warning him._  
**Mother:** Oh please!  
**Stephanie:** Its true.  
**Mother:** And you believe him?  
**Stephanie:** Yes. I do. (_she looks at Damien who smiles at her_)  
_Her mother looks at her in amazement and shakes her head. __  
_**Mother:** I cant believe this. Youre letting him do this to you again.  
**Stephanie:** No, this is different. He really didnt do anything this time. That woman is crazy.  
_Her mother shakes her head again sadly. __  
_**Mother:** Do what you want. Put the boys through it again.  
**Stephanie:** Its better for the boys to keep their family together!  
**Mother:** Oh its good for them to see their mother in tears every time their waster of a father doesnt come home, is it? This is the kind of role model you want for them, is it?  
**Stephanie:** Damien works  
_Her mother interrupts with a harsh laugh. Stephanie begins to cry. Damien stands up. __  
_**Damien:** Look, I dont think its a good idea for you to be here, you are just upsetting her.  
_The mother looks at him in shock. She cannot believe his audacity. She just shakes her head again and walks away. Dan and Von continue with the move.  
_  
_Stephanie Wrights mother storms out of the ED and crashes into an upset Jess in the ambulance bay. __  
_**Jess:** Oh  
_Jess prepares for another verbal bashing. But instead the mother looks her over, taking in how upset she is and looks sympathetic. __  
_**Mother:** Im sorry.  
_Jess looks taken aback and looks at her questioningly. __  
_**Mother:** Earlier. Im sorry. I know its not your fault. Youre not the first and I doubt very much that youll be the last. I was just upset for my daughter.  
**Jess:** Its okay. I am partly to blame  
**Mother:** No youre not! No matter how much he tries to shift the blame. Hes very good at that. Making everyone else feel guilty, as though they are the ones in the wrong, that hes actually the injured party. But dont let him do it to you.  
**Jess:** Im sorry your daughter got hurt, it wasnt my intention when I rang  
**Mother:** (nods understandingly) I know. Youve been very kind to me today, I can see youre a good person.  
_She smiles sadly at Jess and leaves. Jess takes a deep breath and prepares to back inside. __  
_  
_Jack is at the staffbase writing up some charts. Cate arrives and sits down next to him with a heavy sigh. Jack looks at her. __  
_**Jack:** One of those days huh?  
_Cate nods, rolling her eyes. __  
_**Jack:** Its certainly been a dramatic one.  
_Cate looks at her watch and sighs again. _  
**Cate:** Will this day ever end!  
**Jack:** (shrugging) Ive had a pretty good day! Had some interesting cases come in, made some quick diagnoses, leading to good results.  
_Jack looks very pleased with himself. Cate makes a face. __  
_**Cate:** Bully for you Dr. Quade!  
_Jack laughs. __  
_**Jack:** How about I shout you a drink after the shift?  
**Cate:** Youre on!  
_Deanna appears and looks at them disapprovingly. __  
_**Deanna:** Cate, if youre short of stuff to do there are some bedpans that need sorting!  
_Cate rolls her eyes at Jack, then gets up and smiles sweetly at Deanna before getting back to work. Deanna drifts away again. Dan and Von arrive back from transporting Stephanie Wright upstairs. __  
_**Dan: **(fuming) Can you believe that guy?  
_Von says nothing, just gets to work with some files. Jack looks up. __  
_**Jack:** What guy?  
**Dan:** Damien. Hes only gone and convinced his wife that it was all Jesss fault and he did nothing wrong!  
**Jack:** And she bought that?  
**Dan:** (nodding) How deluded can you be? This morning shes slashing her wrists because of him and now shes playing happy families again!  
**Von:** (quietly) Dan thats enough.  
**Dan:** Its just(frustrated)

_Deanna appears yet again. __  
_**Deanna:** Why is it work seems to be a foreign concept to all of you today?  
**Dan:** Von and I just got back  
**Deanna:** So why arent you dealing with other patients yet? (sarcastically) Dont tell me, having to go all the way upstairs with Mrs. Wright has tired you out?  
_Von looks as though she is about to respond, when Franks voice calls her from behind a curtain. Suddenly his head appears for a moment trying to spot her. __  
_**Frank:** Von! There you are! Give me a hand.  
_He disappears again. Von looks at Deanna hesitantly but then seems to think better of saying anything and goes to help Frank. Jack and Dan exchange looks, knowing how close Deanna came to a Von tongue-lashing! __  
_**Deanna:** Anytime today Dan!  
**Dan:** (confused) Huh?  
**Deanna:** Work!  
_Dan nods and quickly wanders off to find a patient. Jack grins. Deanna looks him over. __  
_**Deanna:** If only everyone was as dedicated as you!  
_Jack looks surprised. __  
_**Deanna:** Ive seen you going about your work all day with little or no support from Frank or the others. I admire your work ethic, not like some around here, who have to be monitored constantly like children!  
_Jack looks pleased. __  
_**Jack:** Well, thanksI guess as a doctor you have to be able to work of your own bat a bit more  
_He smiles at Deanna, who smiles back. __  
_**Frank:** Quade! (from behind the curtain) Get your backside off that cushy chair and get in here!

_Dan jumps out from the drugs room as Jess is walking past and grabs her arm making her scream. __  
_**Dan:** Shush, shush, its me, take it easy!  
_He looks around to see if anyone has noticed then pulls her into the drugs room. __  
_**Jess:** Dan! What are you doing? You frightened the life out of me!  
**Dan:** Sorry.  
**Jess:** What are we doing in here?  
**Dan:** If Deanna comes round look busy!  
**Jess:** Dan!  
**Dan:** I just wanted to check in with you. Are you okay?  
_Jess nods._  
**Jess:** Im okay, thank you. Stephanies been moved upstairs?  
**Dan:** Yeah. Shes forgiven him.  
**Jess:** Right. Its all my fault I suppose.  
**Dan:** Thats not true Jess  
**Jess:** I know, I knowI spoke to her mother. It was nice to hear that she doesnt really blame me. She was just angry.  
_They are both quiet for a moment. __  
_**Dan:** Youre too good for him, Jess.  
_Jess smiles. __  
_**Jess:** Thanks.  
_Suddenly they hear Deannas voice approaching. Dan becomes wide- eyed and grabs Jess by the shoulders._  
**Dan:** Quick!  
_He ducks down, pulling Jess with him and they both burst into much needed laughter._

_Vincent catches up with Charlotte in the corridor. __  
_**Vincent:** Hey!  
**Charlotte:** (smiling) Hi!  
**Vincent:** Tell me, I cant remember, did you agree to dinner tonight?  
**Charlotte:** Only if we do it at my place. I dont want to leave Charlie on his own.  
**Vincent:** Charlie?  
**Charlotte:** Yeah (grinning) I think it suits him!  
**Vincent:** Okay. What time?  
**Charlotte:** 7-ish?  
**Vincent:** Oh I know your ish. You mean, 8?  
**Charlotte:** Yeah, ish!  
_She walks off grinning playfully and Vincent shakes his head.  
_  
_Jack, Von and Cate are at the staffbase. Cate checks her watch. __  
_**Cate:** At last this day is done!  
_She throws down the pen she had in her hand. __  
_**Von:** You in a hurry somewhere?  
**Cate:** Got a hot date with a handsome doctor!  
**Frank:** (joining them) Yes she does! But I thought we were keeping it quiet for now, Von?  
**Von:** (sarcastically) Ha ha.  
_Jack and Cate look confused. __  
_**Cate:** You two got a date?  
**Frank:** Yep!  
**Von:** No!  
_Cate laughs. Von glares at Frank. Jack is watching Deanna at the other end of the ED. __  
_**Jack:** (to Cate) Maybe we should invite Deanna along?  
**Cate:** Or maybe not!  
**Jack:** I just thought.  
_Cate looks at him pleadingly. __  
_**Jack:** Okay, not this time.  
_Cate grins and turns to Von and Frank. __  
_**Cate:** You guys going to Cougars?  
_Von shrugs. __  
_**Frank:** Nah! I think we can go a little bit more upmarket than that!  
**Cate:** Oooh excuse me! Looks like hes going to pull out all the stops tonight Von brace yourself!  
_Frank laughs and Von just rolls her eyes unamused. __  
_  
_Jess has all her stuff, ready to go. Dan comes rushing past. __  
_**Dan:** Give me two minutes!  
**Jess:** (calling after him) Ill wait outside!  
_She walks out throught the ambulance bay and finds herself face-to-face with Damien. Jess looks at him with disgust. He just smiles smugly. __  
_**Jess:** Pleased with yourself, huh? Now that youve managed to con your wife into taking you back.  
**Damien:** Yes, I kinda am! Though she didnt take much convincing.(nastily) Shed taken one look at you and knew I wasnt the one whod done the running.  
_Jess looks at him in disbelief. __  
_**Jess:** Youre rotten to the core arent you! Your wife could have died and you dont even care. How many times have you dont this to her? God, youve got it down to a fine routine havent you? You didnt even tell me your real name!  
_Damien takes a step closer to her. __  
_**Damien:** You know, I had a feeling that first night, that you werent really worth the bother! But I was boredand I guess I felt sorry for you. Id seen all the other men eyeing up your friend all night, none of them ever gave you a second look..  
_Jesss eyes begin to fill with tears. __  
_.to be honest, she was the one I was initially interested in myself! Dont know why I went for you! Laziness I guess knew youd be the easier option. Goes to show, choosing the easy option doesnt pay!  
_Jess is crying now. Damien laughs at her. __  
_**Damien:** Have a nice life!  
_He walks away. Jess stands there, sobbing and trembling. __  
_  
_Dan emerges from the ambulance bay. __  
_**Dan:** Sorry, sorry. Im here! And Im starving, you want to grab some food on the way home? Itll save on the ? Jess whats happened?  
_He takes her face in his hands and looks at her. She leans into him sobbing and he puts his arms around her._

_Von is sitting at a table, Frank arrives with drinks._  
**Frank:** Here you are. (he sits)  
_Silence. Finally Frank speaks. __  
_**Frank:** Oh come on then!  
_Von looks at him._  
**Von:** What? You want to talk about the weather?  
_Frank sighs impatiently._  
**Frank:** Bloody hell, you dont make things easy do you?  
**Von:** You want me to pour my heart out? Is that it? Well, Im sorry to disappoint, Frank, but I dont do that.  
_She looks like she is going to leave._  
**Frank:** All right, hang on, sit down!  
_Silence._  
**Frank:** So, what was up with Vincent and Cate today?  
_Von looks at him completely disinterested._  
**Frank:** Look Von, if you dont want to talk to me about it fine. But at least allow yourself to grieve. Nelson tried that whole soldiering on lark and look what happened. Were all here for you. Even if you are a sour old witch sometimes!  
_Von smiles._  
**Von:** Sour old witch? I think you need to work on your compassionate skills Dr. Campion! (pause) Thank you, but Im fine.  
_Frank nods resignedly, knowing there is no point in pushing it. __  
_**Von:** (changing the subject) How is Kathleen?  
**Frank:** Good. Shes with Alison.  
**Von:** And how is that going? You and Alison?  
_Frank makes a face._  
**Frank:** The urge to throttle each other seems to have diminished!  
**Von:** Wow!  
**Frank:** So, what was up with Cate and Vincent today?  
**Von:** (rolling her eyes) And women are supposed to be the gossips!

_Jess sits huddled up on a sofa and Dan arrives with a cup and hands it to her. She takes it but doesnt drink from it. She is still visibly upset. Dan looks frustrated and angry._  
**Dan:** I wish youd let me go after him.  
**Jess:** And do what?  
**Dan:** Knock his block off!  
_Jess looks at him sceptically._  
**Dan:** Or something. He shouldnt be allowed to get away with treating you like that.  
_Jess puts the cup down, half talking to herself._  
**Jess:** I should have known it was too good to be was right. Why would anyone have gone for me when Cate was right there  
**Dan:** Jess!  
**Jess:** Shes beautiful, shes smart, funnyshes what guys want  
_She starts to cry again and Dan moves closer taking her face in his hands like before. __  
_**Dan:** You are all those things and dont let anyone, especially that scumbag tell you otherwise.  
**Jess:** You dont have to say that  
**Dan:** Im not just saying it, its true. You are the sweetest, gentlest person I know. And you are smart and funny and are what guys what I want.  
_Realising what he has said they both just look at each other in surprise for a moment. As it dawns on Dan how much he really means that, they both lean towards each other and kiss gently. __  
_  
_Charlotte pours the wine while Vincent lays the food on the table. __  
_**Charlotte:** Poor Jess. I mean, what are the odds!  
**Vincent:** Mmmm. Apparently Deanna called her in too.  
**Charlotte:** She really was getting it from all sides today.  
**Vincent:** I know the feeling.  
_Charlotte looks at him questioningly. __  
_**Charlotte:** Cate?  
**Vincent:** And Frank.  
**Charlotte:** Frank? What did you do to him?  
**Vincent:** (indignantly) Nothing! He just picked up on the atmosphere between me and Cate and in typical Frank fashion, had to give an opinion!  
_They sit down at the table and begin to serve. __  
_**Charlotte:** Well, I suppose you have to see it from her point of view.  
**Vincent:** Do I? We broke up. Im sorry it didnt work and Im sorry if shes hurt butwhat am I supposed to do? Pretend Im in love with her?  
_Charlotte shrugs. __  
_**Vincent:** She seemed fine. I dont know where all this has come from. I dont think its even about menot entirely.  
**Charlotte:** Weve all had those times when it feels like everything we touch turns to crap. Doesnt help, us all seeing each other everyday.  
**Vincent: **I am sorry that shes upset, but if shes unhappy its not my fault and I wont apologise for being happy just because shes not. Ive waited a long time for us to get back to normal and Im not going to feel guilty about it.  
_Charlotte says nothing but watches him thoughtfully. __  
_  
_Jack and Cate are sitting in a bar._  
**Jack:** Any chance we could change the subject from what a witch Deanna is?  
**Cate:** I cant believe youre defending her!  
Jack : Shes not that bad!  
**Cate:** The way she treated Jess today?  
**Jack:** She was doing her job! Even Nelson would have had a word with Jess about what happened today, it disrupted the ED!  
_Cate looks unimpressed. Jack decides its best to change the subject. __  
_**Jack:** So, aside from Deanna, why was your day so crap? Id have thought if anyone would be in need of a drink it would be Jess!  
**Cate:** (sighs) Men! Liars, every last one!  
**Jack:** Gee thanks!  
**Cate:** (apologetically) Present company excluded. Though Im sure even you have done your fair share of lying too.  
**Jack:** Uh, do you mind not attacking me? After all, I did buy the last two rounds!  
**Cate:** Im sorry. Forgive me. Lets talk about something safer!  
**Jack:** Good idea. Religion, politics take your pick!  
_He picks up his drink and takes a sip. __  
_**Cate:** So do you think Frank and Von will get it on?  
_Jack almost chokes on his drink and Cate bursts into laughter at the look on his face. __  
_  
_The kiss ends and Jess pulls away startled. She stands up quickly looking flustered. __  
_**Dan:** Jess, I  
**Jess:** Goodnight.  
_She begins to back away, bumping into another chair. Dan stands up, arms outstretched helplessly. __  
_**Jess:** Its been a long day. I need to get to bed. Thank you for today, for listening. Goodnight.  
**Dan:** Jess!  
_But she is gone._

_  
_

**Vincent:** Good morning!  
_Vincent arrives at the staffbase full of cheer. Jack and Von, already there, are more subdued. __  
_**Von:** Morning.  
**Jack:** Why are you so cheerful?  
**Vincent:** (grinning) No reason, its just a nice day!  
_Charlotte arrives, equally cheerful._  
**Charlotte:** (beaming smile) Good morning!  
**Vincent:** Good morning!  
_Jack and Von exchange suspicious looks._  
**Jack:** Have we missed something?  
**Charlotte:** No. Nice day isnt it?  
_She smiles at Vincent again. Suddenly Frank thunders into the ED. __  
_**Vincent:** Morning!  
**Frank:** Huh.  
**Vincent:** Looks like someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning!  
_Frank turns around and glares at him. __  
_**Frank:** Looks like someones not doing the job theyre paid to! What are you gassing about here for? Go do some bloody work!  
_He storms off into his office slamming the door. __  
_**Jack:** Nice day huh? Looks like its going to be a long one!

_Jess emerges from behind a curtain and Dan rushes to catch up with her. __  
_**Dan:** Hey!  
**Jess:** (awkward) Hi.  
**Dan:** You were up and out early this morning.  
**Jess:** Yeah, I woke up early so  
**Dan:** Jess, about last night  
**Jess:** Uh look, Im really busy right now, Mr. Greene needs a bedpan so  
_She begins to walk away. Dan walks with her. __  
_**Dan:** Jess, I think we should discuss what happened. I mean, youre one of my best friends, I dont want this to ruin things between us.  
_Jess stops and looks at him. Suddenly Deanna appears from nowhere. __  
_**Deanna:** I hope there isnt going to be a repeat of yesterdays shenanigans today!  
**Jess:** (apologetic) There wont.  
**Deanna:** Good. This is not the place for conducting personal business. Now, havent you got work to do?  
**Jess:** Yeah.  
_Jess looks at Dan briefly then continues on her way. Dan stands there watching her go. Deanna stares at him impatiently. __  
_**Deanna:** Dan!  
**Dan:** (looking anything but apologetic) Sorry.

_Frank is on the phone in his office. __  
_**Frank:** Jeffrey with a J!....Yes it is! I want you to put me through to our much revered Director of there? Running late is she? Tsk tsk, thats not a very good example to , what time will she be in?.........Well, Jeffrey with a J, I want you to let me know the instant she deigns to grace this hospital with her presence. Do you hear me? I want to know before her backside even touches that expensive leather chair of hers! Understood?...Good. (he adds sweetly) Have a nice day!  
_He hangs up and looks at his wrist as if to check his watch but hes not wearing one. He grumbles to himself in annoyance. Deanna enters and sits at her desk with a sigh. Frank ignores her, reading through some documents. Deanna sits there, clearly waiting for Frank to address her. Nothing. __  
_**Deanna:** Ive been thinking  
_Frank still doesnt respond, instead he flicks grumpily through a bunch of papers. __  
_**Deanna:** Frank? Ive been thinking.  
**Frank:** (without looking up) Suppose it had to happen sooner or later!  
_Deanna is clearly annoyed but ignores the comment. __  
_**Deanna:** Ive noticed of late, thatwell, there appear to be some disciplinary problems amongst the nursing staff.  
_Franks head snaps up. __  
_**Frank:** Nelson didnt seem to have any.  
**Deanna:** Well, no offence to Nelson, but after all hes been through recently, its no surprise he took his eye off the ball a little. And thats all it takes, a little loosening up of the reins and things begin to get sloppy.  
**Frank:** Sloppy?  
**Deanna:** (nodding) Oh, its mostly just little things at the moment. Tardiness, slowness, taking longer and more frequent breaks in between attending then of course, there was yesterdays incident between Jessica and the Wrights. And there is something going on with Cate and Dr. Hughes. All this detracts from patient care. Personal issues should be kept out of the workplace.  
**Frank:** I agree.  
**Deanna:** (smiling confidently) I knew you would. So I thought, maybe, we could introduce a monitoring systemjust short-term, to evaluate the nurses response times etc. The data gathered would be very useful in showing the staff where they have been going wrong and where they need to improve themselves. Then maybe we could set aside a day for re-skilling.  
**Frank:** (interrupting) Monitoring, data, evaluations, re-skilling this all sounds very time consuming and something Admin would come up with.  
**Deanna:** But it would be worth it in the end. Im sure once the staff realise where they have been going wrong and how they can do better, you would see a marked improvement in their output.  
**Frank:** Output?  
_Deanna nods enthusiastically. __  
_**Frank:** See, output is another word I dont like. Im sure if I were running a factory churning out bedpans the phrase marked improvement in their output would get me all hot under the collarBut Im not. This is a hospital(_Deanna tries to interrupt but Frank talks over her_)my priority is quality of patient care, not quanitity.  
**Deanna:** But its the patients who will benefit in the end!  
**Frank:** In the end! What about in the meantime? What are they supposed to do while the nursing staff are off filling in questionnaires and timesheets?  
_Deanna is about to respond but Frank keeps talking. _  
**Frank:** I understand some of your concerns. But instead of costly monitoring systems how about dealing with it the old fashioned way?  
_Deanna doesnt understand. __  
_**Frank:** Leading by example! Though Im afraid its not something that can be done from behind a desk.  
_Deanna sits quietly seething. __  
_**Deanna:** I see.  
_Frank gives her a smug problem solved look and goes back to flicking through documents. Deanna gets up and leaves. __  
_  
_Deanna storms past the staffbase. Jack, Von and Charlotte watch her go. __  
_**Jack:** I see Frank is spreading the joy!  
**Charlotte:** What on earth did you do to him last night Von?  
**Von:** What?  
_Charlotte shares a mischievous smile with Jack. __  
_**Charlotte:** Well, I heard you two had a hot date last night! And something obviously got him out on the wrong side of the bed this morning..or was it the wrong bed?  
_Charlotte winks at Jack. Von makes a face. __  
_**Von:** Oh very amusing.  
**Cate:** Jess! Drug count?  
**Jess:** Sure.  
_They enter the drug room. __  
_**Cate:** How are you today?  
**Jess:** Confused.  
**Cate:** (concerned) Confused about what?  
_Jess hesitates, then blurts it out. __  
_**Jess:** Dan and I kissed!  
_Cates jaw drops. __  
_**Cate:** When?  
**Jess:** Last night.  
**Cate:** Oh my God, Jess! So, what does this mean?  
**Jess:** I dont know.  
_Jess looks completely flustered. __  
_**Cate:** Look, have you taken your break yet?  
_Jess shakes her head. __  
_**Cate:** Well, Im going to take mine just as soon as I finish with this. Its really quiet so Im sure they wont miss us if you take yours now as well. Then you can fill me in on all the details. How about that?  
**Jess:** (grateful) Thank you! I really need to talk it through with someone before I speak to Dan.  
**Cate:** Okay, lets get this sorted then.

_Jack and Dan are flicking paperclips at each other at the staffbase. Charlotte is writing up a file. She looks at them and rolls her eyes. __  
_**Dan:** Do you think this is just the calm before the storm?  
_Charlotte shrugs. __  
_**Dan:** I havent seen the place this quiet sincesince?  
_He looks to Jack who shrugs and flicks another paperclip at him. Vincent arrives. __  
_**Vincent:** Its well for some! There I am slaving away in theatre while you lot twiddle your thumbs!  
**Dan:** Hey we cant make people sick!  
**Charlotte:** Theatre busy?  
**Vincent:** (nodding) Lots of electives. I just came down to stretch my legs.  
**Jack:** At least youve got something to do. My most challenging case today was an infected carbuncle!  
**Charlotte:** Dont complain! Its a good thing when people arent sick!  
**Dan:** Yeah, and its meant that the grouch hasnt had to emerge from his office all morning!  
**Vincent:** I take it his mood hasnt improves? Yikes! (grins) I think you may have spoken too soon Dan!  
_Frank appears at the staffbase and stops to look around the ED. __  
_**Vincent:** Quiet day!  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
_The others watch him warily. __  
_**Frank:** Shouldnt you lot be doing something other than making the place look untidy?  
**Charlotte:** Like Vincent said its a quiet day.  
**Frank:** Lucky for some! You havent been lumbered with a load of administrative crap.  
**Jack:** I guess those is wont dot themselves!  
_Frank glares at him as if trying to figure out if it was an insult. __  
_**Frank:** As well as that, Ive been informed that tomorrow the ED shall be visited by a bunch of board members and their wealthy cronies. So weve all got to be on our best behaviour!  
**Charlotte:** Tomorrow? Thats a bit short notice isnt it?  
**Frank:** Youre telling me!  
**Jack:** What do they want?  
**Frank:** Its the board wanting to show off in the hopes of squeezing a few dollars out of a few bored rich people with philanthropic aspirations!  
**Jack:** Well, if its about raising money for the hospital  
**Frank:** Its about making a few people feel good about themselves and getting their names in the paper as generous patrons. The benefits to the hospital are mere coincidence!  
_Vincent suppresses a laugh at Franks mood. The staffbase phone rings and Jack answers. __  
_**Jack:** Yep, hes here, hang on..its Dr. Newells PA.  
_He hands the phone to Frank. __  
_**Frank:** Jeffrey with a J! I take it her Excellency has arrived? Right, well, you make sure she doesnt leave her office and I will be there in 5 minutesof course you can, 5 minutes..no no dont tell her, itll be a nice surprisenow I will see you in a few minutes, and remember Im relying on you Jeffrey with a J!  
_Frank hangs up with a determined look on his face. He turns around sharply and bangs right into Von who is coming the other way, almost knocking her over. He grabs her by the shoulders to steady her. __  
_**Von:** (irritably) Steady on! Wheres the rush?  
**Frank:** Well, if you watched where youre going!  
_Von flaps him away crankily with her arms and he storms off towards the elevator. Von takes off in the other direction while the others exchange baffled looks. __  
_  
_Frank stomps his way towards Alisons office, stopping briefly by her quivering PAs desk. __  
_**Frank:** She in there?  
_Jeffrey nods. Frank gives an intimidating smile. __  
_**Frank:** Well done!

_He marches into Alisons office without even pausing to knock. She is standing by a filing cabinet and turns around in surprise. Surprise turns to annoyance when she sees it is Frank. __  
_**Alison:** You cant just barge in.  
**Frank:** Youre late! What time do you call this to come waltzing into work?  
**Alison:** Im sorry, I must have missed that part of my contract that says I, as this hospitals Director of Medicine, have to report my every move to you Head of Emergency!  
**Frank:** Dont throw titles at me! Where the hell have you been? Ive been trying to get hold of you all morning.  
**Alison:** What do you want Frank?  
**Frank:** I want to know why I arrived in work this morning to find a memo on my desk informing me that I will have that lazy bunch of hypocrites you call the hospital board snivelling around my department tomorrow and showing off to their fat cat cronies.  
**Alison:** Those fat cat cronies are potential donors for this hospital and tomorrow is about showing them where their money would go. This is about raising much needed funds for the hospital, which includes your department in case youd forgotten!  
**Frank:** Tomorrow?  
**Alison:** Yes, and your problem is?  
**Frank:** My problem is why wasnt I told sooner? You could even have told me this last night!  
**Alison:** I didnt tell you last night because I had other things on my mind at the time if you hadnt noticed, and because I think its best, to avoid arguments, that we not discuss work around Kathleen. Anyway, you found out today so whats the problem?  
**Frank:** The problem is you telling me today about something you have organised to happen in MY department TOMORROW!  
**Alison:** Its a few people having a look around the ED! Ill be there to guide them, all you have to do is say a few words and answer a few questions, if they have any. Its hardly a major disruption!  
**Frank:** Thats not the point. I should have been asked.  
**Alison:** (bored) Is that all?  
**Frank:** For now.  
_He turns to leave then stops and looks back almost reluctantly. __  
_**Frank:** Uh, my watch. I think I left at your  
_Alison reaches into her bag, takes out a watch and hands it to him. __  
_**Frank:** Thanks.  
_He turns to leave again, putting on his watch. __  
_**Alison:** Oh and in futuredont tell my PA what he should and should not tell me!  
_Frank grumbles something and closes her door. He looks around for Jeffrey but he is nowhere in sight.  
_  
_Cate and Jess are sitting at a bench outside. Jess has filled Cate in on all the details. __  
_**Cate:** So how do you feel about it?  
**Jess:** Shocked. Ive never thought about Dan like that before.  
**Cate:** Never?  
**Jess:** Well, maybe..but not seriouslyhe just so doesnt seem like my type.  
**Cate:** What is your type?  
**Jess:** Thats just it, I dont know anymore.  
**Cate:** Dans a great guy.  
**Jess:** I knowI mean he is my best friendthat just makes it harder because I know what Ill lose if I mess this up.  
**Cate:** Well, lets get back to basics! Dan is a good guy, youll always know where you stand with him?  
_Jess nods. __  
_**Cate:** He is smart, funny, good-looking?  
_Jess nods again. __  
_**Cate:** So, the big question are you attracted to him?  
_Jess takes a deep breath. __  
_**Jess:** , I think so. Yes..oh I dont know, I just cant think about Dan like that!  
**Cate:** Does it gross you out?  
**Jess:** No! Its just strange, suddenly having to look at him in a completely different light.  
**Cate:** (sympathetic) Its not easy going from friends to lovers. But what does your gut tell you?  
_Jess looks thoughtful. ___

Frank is in the staffroom having a coffee and flicking through a medical journal. Von walks in. Frank looks up and nods. She goes to pour herself a coffee.  
**Frank:** So has your mood improved?  
**Von:** (in amazement) My mood?  
_Frank nods. __  
_**Von:** Im not the one stalking round the place like a bear with a sore head all day!  
_Frank smiles conceding her point. __  
_**Frank:** Its been one of those days!  
**Von:** Tomorrows visitors?  
_Frank nods. __  
_**Frank:** Bloody Admin couldnt be bothered to tell me until today and theyve sent the bloody accounts back for clarification like I have nothing better to do!  
**Von:** You cant entirely blame Admin, you were already in a foul mood when you arrived this morning!  
**Frank:** (annoyed) That was Alisons fault. Her and her bloody dishwasher!  
_Von gives him a what? look. __  
_**Frank:** Last night, I went to pick up Kathleen and Alison roped me into having a look at her malfunctioning dishwasher!  
**Von:** (sarcastically) Oh you poor thing! And you were still upset about that this morning?  
**Frank:** (defensively) Thats not all! In the process of trying to fix the damn thing something burst and the next thing there is water spurting out all over the place!  
**Von:** Oh well done. I bet Alison was pleased!  
**Frank:** (grimacing) It wasnt my fault Im not a bloody plumber! Anyway, Kathleen walks in and gets upset because there is water everywhere, Alison is frantically trying to mop it up and blaming me for ruining her kitchen!  
_He sighs heavily. Von looks like she is trying not to laugh. __  
_**Von:** It must have been very traumatic for you.  
**Frank:** Its not funny. Kathleen wouldnt settle for the rest of the night, I only got 3 hours sleep!  
_They are quiet for a moment. __  
_**Von:** Did she get it fixed? The dishwasher?  
_Frank gives a look of disgust, stands up and walks out. Von smiles to herself._

The ambos arrive with an elderly patient. Jack greets them.  
**Lorraine:** This is Mary Sutherland, 68. Shes been experiencing some mild chest pain and has a history of heart disease.  
_An elderly man arrives and rushes over to them._  
**Man:** Is she all right? Mary Im here!  
_She smiles weakly at him. __  
_**Lorraine:** This is Mr. Sutherland, Marys husband.  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Is she going to be all right?  
_He watches worriedly as Jack, Von and Dan begin to examine his wife. Cate puts an arm around his shoulder and gently takes him aside._  
**Cate:** Mr. Sutherland, Im Cate. Now why dont we step aside and let the others get on with treating your wife?  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Shes going to be all right though?  
**Cate:** Well, the doctor will have to examine her and hell let you know, but it looks to me like your wife has suffered a mild heart attack. You did well in calling the ambulance as soon as you did.  
**Mr. Sutherland: **She wasnt happy about it! Kept saying she was fine, it was just a twinge, not like before but I told her better safe than sorry!  
**Cate:** And you were right. Is there anyone youd like me to call for you? Children or other family?  
**Mr. Sutherland: **(shaking his head) No, no, we have no children. Married late in life.  
**Cate:** Oh, how long have you been married?  
**Mr. Sutherland: **15 years. Weve known each other for 35!  
**Cate:** (smiling) How come it took you so long to get together?  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Timing. Misunderstanding. Afraid of what people would think. I married another girl because I didnt think Mary was interested. By the time I realised she felt the same as me it was too late or at least thats what I thought at the time. I figured Id made my decision and right or wrong, Id have to stick to it.  
**Cate:** So what happened? How did you eventually get together?  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Love. We couldnt not be together anymore! I knew it would mean causing a lot of upset and scandalbut we finally realised that, the only important thing in life is happiness. People were going to get hurt but it would have been a greater injustice to go on pretending. I cared for my first wife, Susan, but I didnt love her. Not the way I love Mary.  
**Cate:** Thats very romantic.  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Not from Susans point of view! (sadly) I hated hurting her, we both did butwhen something is right you know it and you cant be afraid to grab happiness and love in this world. I just wish Id had the bottle to act sooner, it breaks my heart thinking of all the time we wasted. Thats why Im always so afraid Ill lose her.  
**Cate:** Well, youre not going to lose her today!  
_She smiles encouragingly at him. __  
_  
_Charlotte is walking past the elevator when it opens and Vincent appears. He gives her a delighted smile. __  
_**Vincent:** Just the person!  
**Charlotte:** Back again! I thought you were busy?  
**Vincent:** Never too busy to come and see you sweetheart!  
_Charlotte balks at the endearment but Vincent doesnt notice._  
**Vincent:** Tonight, I was thinking take out and a movie! Total veg out - what do you reckon?  
_Charlotte hesitates._  
**Charlotte:** I dont know..  
**Vincent:** You can pick the movie!  
_She still hesitates. __  
_**Vincent:** And the food?  
_He looks at her pleadingly, a big smile on his face and Charlotte caves._  
**Charlotte:** Wellin that case  
**Vincent:** (grinning) Great. Meet you after your shift.  
_He turns back and gets into the elevator again, giving her one last smile. Charlotte looks pensive._

_Dan is tending to Mrs. Sutherland. Jess peers through the curtain and taps him on the shoulder quietly._  
**Jess:** (quietly) Youre right, we need to talk. Tonight? At home?  
**Dan:** (nodding) Yeah.  
_Jess nods and lets him get back to work._

_Jack and Cate go to fetch Mr. Sutherland in the quiet room. He stands up when they enter._  
**Jack:** Mr. Sutherland, Im Dr. Quade, Ive been treating your wife.  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Is she okay?  
**Jack:** Shes fine now. She has had a minor heart attack but she is stable now. Were going to admit her for further monitoring and her cardiologist will be around to examine her.  
**Mr. Sutherland: **Can I see her?  
**Jack:** Of course.  
**Cate:** (smiling) Shes been asking for you. Come on, Ill take you.

_Heading back to the staffbase Jack bumps into Deanna. __  
_**Jack:** Hey!  
**Deanna:** (smiles brightly) Jack!  
**Jack:** You looking forward to the end of a very long boring day as well?  
**Deanna:** (laughs) Were two of a kind you and me! Always need to be kept busy!  
**Jack:** I like being useful.  
**Deanna:** You are!  
_Jack gives her a curious look as they reach the staffbase. She smiles. __  
_  
_Frank is sitting at his desk, which as usual is covered in a mountain of paperwork. Von enters. __  
_**Von:** I need you to sign this.  
_She hands him a chart. He takes it and looks it over quickly._  
**Von:** So, you planning to attack any household appliances tonight?  
_Frank gives her a dry smile._  
**Frank:** No, its just dinner with Kathleen and a quiet night.  
_He hands her back the chart._  
**Von:** So you will be back to your usual chirpy, laid-back self tomorrow then?  
**Frank:** (grins) Yep!  
**Von:** Hah!

_Cate goes to the ward where Mrs. Sutherland has been admitted. She watches through the window as Mr. Sutherland sits by his wifes bed, holding her hand, smiling lovingly and talking. Mrs. Sutherland, despite still being a little weak, laughs at something he has said and he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. Cate smiles to herself, but there is a sad look in her eyes._

_Charlotte is sitting on her sofa, Charlie the puppy is on her lap, and Vincent brings her food._  
**Vincent:** Here you go lazy!  
_He sits next to her on the sofa. Charlotte gently lifts Charlie off her lap and onto the floor so she can eat her food._  
**Vincent:** (laughing) Charlie and Charlie!  
**Charlotte:** Oi!  
_She thumps him playfully on the arm._  
**Vincent:** So, whats the movie? Nothing slushy I hope!  
**Charlotte:** Its a classic!  
_Vincent raises his eyebrows expectantly. Charlotte pulls a DVD out from behind a cushion. __  
_**Charlotte:** Pretty Woman!  
_Vincent groans._  
**Vincent:** Whats classic about that?  
**Charlotte:** Its classic Hollywood schmaltz! Just what Im in the mood for!  
_Vincent groans again._

_Frank puts dinner on the table for himself and Kathleen, who finishes laying the table._  
**Frank:** Good girl, lets sit down now.  
_They both sit and begin to eat._  
**Kathleen:** Today is Wednesday. Tomorrow is Thursday.  
**Frank:** Yes thats right.  
**Kathleen:** Tomorrow Kathleens mother is coming for dinner.  
**Frank:** Thats right sweetheart. Are you looking forward to that?  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen likes having dinner with her family. Families are supposed to eat together.  
_Frank looks at her._  
**Frank:** (gently) But some families cant eat together all the time.  
**Kathleen:** Because mummies live somewhere else.  
**Frank:** Yes, that can be a reason.  
**Kathleen:** Kathleens mummy should live here.  
_Frank looks up suddenly in surprise, unsure of how to respond._  
**Frank:** Uhremember I told you before why your mummy and I dont live together anymore?  
**Kathleen:** Because mummy went away.  
**Frank:** (nodding slowly) Yes, yesmummy went away because she and daddy werent getting on very welland they were making each other unhappy.  
**Kathleen:** Like when mummys kitchen had water everywhere.  
_Frank smiles a little._  
**Frank:** Sort of! See, your mummy and I are much happier now that we have our own houses. Do you understand?  
_There is a pause._  
**Kathleen:** We are still a family.  
**Frank:** (nodding) Yes, well always be a family, no matter who lives where. You, me and mummy.  
_Kathleen continues to eat her dinner and Frank watches her._

Jess and Dan awkwardly sit in their living room. Neither knows how to begin.  
**Dan:** Look, last nightI didnt mean toto pressure you..or take advantageor  
_He tails off flustered. Jess looks a little disappointed._  
**Jess:** So, you didnt mean it?  
**Dan:** No! No, I meant it! I just didnt mean to put you in an awkward position. And if youre angry with me, then I understand, you have every right.  
**Jess:** It was certainly unexpected.  
**Dan:** Yeah, sorry. Dont feel you have to let me down gently, just say it straight up Dan, you gross me out, I wouldnt want you if you were the last guy on earth!  
_Jess smiles._  
**Jess:** Danyou dont gross me out.  
**Dan:** (almost surprised) I dont?  
**Jess:** No. Did you really mean that kiss last night? And what you said?  
**Dan:** Yes.  
**Jess:** I had no idea you felt like that!  
**Dan:** Neither did I to be honest! It just hit me last night. I was so angry at Damien for treating you like that. I couldnt understand how he didnt realise how special you are, because if you were mine Id cherish you. Thats when I realised.  
**Jess:** Ive spent all day thinking about this. About us. Whether there could be an us.  
**Dan:** And?  
_Jess shrugs her shoulders slightly._  
**Jess:** Youre my best friend Dan. Im afraid of losing that.  
_Dan nods understandingly._  
**Dan:** We dont have to take this any further if you dont want.  
**Jess:** Ive tried thinking about this from all angles. Putting the kiss behind us and us carrying on as we wereif thats possible the safer option. Or giving a relationship a shot. And I thought, maybe its time I took a risk and who better to take one with than you Dan Goldman.  
_Dan looks confused._  
**Dan:** Does that mean?  
_Jess smiles at him._  
**Jess:** It means  
_She leans forward and kisses him on the lips._

_Charlotte and Vincent have finished their movie and are huddled up on the sofa together. Charlotte yawns. Vincent ruffles her hair. __  
_**Vincent:** Tired?  
**Charlotte:** Mmm. Dont know why. I hope tomorrows a little more active than today.  
**Vincent:** Should be more entertaining watching Frank deal with the spectators!  
**Charlotte:** Oh great, Id forgotten about that. So not only is Frank guaranteed to be in an ugly mood, but it means Newell will probably be lurking round the ED too!  
**Vincent:** (teasing) Youd better be on your best behaviour then!  
**Charlotte:** Arent I always?

_Jess and Dan arrive for work the following morning, they are talking quietly and smiling at each other. Only Cate, who is watching from the staffbase, notices that there is something different about them this morning. She smiles, guessing what Jesss decision must have been. Jack and Von are also at the staffbase doing various things. Deanna arrives and stands in the centre looking for attention._  
**Deanna:** Good morning!  
_Cate and Von nod and mumble. Jack gives her a big smile._  
**Jack:** Morning!  
_Deanna smiles gratefully, aware of the hostility from Cate and Vons indifference._  
**Deanna:** Havent Dan and Jessica arrived yet?  
**Dan:** Were here!  
_They both reach the staffbase at that exact moment._  
**Deanna:** Good. Id like a word with you all. As you are aware, several members of the Hospital Board and the Director of Medicine will be showing a number of important people around the ED today. It is important that the hospital, and in particular this department, be shown in the best light possible. So I want you all to make an extra effort today and show them just how capable a nursing staff you are.  
**Cate:** Extra effort? We do our best for the patients every day not just when there is an audience.  
**Deanna:** I didnt mean it like that!  
_Cate looks unimpressed. Deanna looks exasperated._  
**Deanna:** Just bear in mind theyll be watching.  
_They all begin to move off and get to work. Deanna turns to Jack looking hurt. __  
_**Deanna:** I really didnt mean it like that.  
**Jack:** I know. Cates just a little on edge lately, ignore her.  
**Deanna:** They all hate me!  
**Jack:** No they dont! Your methods are just a little different to Nelsons, theyll get used to you.  
_Deanna smiles. __  
_**Deanna:** Thank God for you. I feel like youre the only person here I can really talk to without being judged.  
**Jack:** Well, you know where to find me anytime.

_Frank is in his office with Alison._  
**Alison:** Its just a brief look around the department. All you have to do is say a few words about what you do.  
**Frank:** Its the Emergency Department what do they bloody think we do? Knit jumpers?  
**Alison:** (ignoring the comment) Ill fill them in on a few background details beforehand, a few stats on how many patients the ED treats a year, that sort of thing.  
**Frank:** So how brief is this look round going to be?  
**Alison:** An hour? We havent set a time limit(seeing the look on Franks face)Ill try and get them through as quickly as possible!  
**Frank:** Good, I dont want them getting in the way and gawping at the patients. So how many other departments are they going to see?  
**Alison:** Well, the Board thought it best to begin with the ED as it is one of the most vibrant departments and it should give them a good idea of the kind of invaluable service the hospital provides and then a visit to paediatrics.  
**Frank:** Ah, I get it! Dazzle them with the drama of emergency and then before they head off for an expensive lunch Im assuming the Board are providing them with a suitably grandiose lunch you give a final tug at their heartstrings and purse strings - by showing them a few sick children.  
_Alison rolls her eyes._  
**Alison:** This is all about getting more funding for the hospital, I dont know why youre being so dismissive of it.  
**Frank:** If the Board spent less money on fancy lunches and  
_Alison waves a hand dismissively._  
**Alison:** Dont start! Ill let you know when we are making our way here.  
_She begins to make her way towards the door._  
**Frank:** You havent forgotten about dinner? Kathleens been looking forward to it.  
**Alison:** Of course I havent forgotten! About 6ish?  
**Frank:** (nodding) As always.  
**Alison:** Right.  
_She opens the door and finds Charlotte standing outside just about to knock._  
**Charlotte:** Oh!  
**Alison:** (coldly) Dr. Beaumont.  
**Charlotte:** (defiantly) Alison.  
_They glare at each other for a moment. Alison turns back to Frank._  
**Alison:** Do your best to keep everything running smoothly today, the last thing we need is someone causing any upset or problems.  
**Frank:** Thats the last thing we want any day Alison!  
**Alison:** Hmm. Ill see you later.  
_She nods at Charlotte and leaves. Just outside she bumps into Deanna._  
**Deanna:** Dr. Newell! I was hoping to have a word, if youre not too busy?

_Von wheels a patient from triage. He is visibly drunk, his clothes covered in vomit and a large gash across his forehead. He has other minor cuts to his face too. Von wheels him to a bed and Jack arrives to see to him._  
**Jack:** What have we got here?  
**Man:** Im not a what, Im a person not a thing you smarmy.  
**Von:** Oi! What did I say about behaving yourself? Dr. Quade was referring to your injuries.  
_She turns to Jack._  
**Von:** This is David Harris, 35. He had a run in with a glass table.  
_Jack begins to examine his face._  
**Harris:** Ouch! I want another bout that one over there?  
_He nods towards Charlotte who is looking at x-rays._  
**Jack:** Im afraid Mr. Harris Im the only doctor available at the moment.  
**Harris:** I wouldnt mind waiting for her!  
**Jack:** (ignoring him) That gash is going to need stitching once we get all the glass out. Did you lose consciousness at all after you struck your head?  
**Harris:** No, didnt think it was that bad til I got a glimpse of myself in a mirror and I thought bloody hell! Thats when I took myself off here.  
**Jack:** Right. Well, Von will finish cleaning you up then Ill come back and stitch you up.  
**Harris:** (nodding towards Charlotte) If Blondies free send her to do it!

_Frank and Cate are at the staffbase. Charlotte arrives._  
**Cate:** Orthopaedics called back they are sending someone down to see Melanie Smiths.  
**Charlotte:** Great. Although why they couldnt have told me that when I called  
**Frank:** They like to give the impression that theyre busy up there!  
**Charlotte:** When do our guests arrive?  
**Frank:** (sighs) Soon.  
**Charlotte:** I better go polish my stethoscope then!  
_Charlotte leaves. Cate is busy with some charts. Frank spots Dan and Jess talking by one of the beds. He gives them a curious look._  
**Frank:** When did that happen?  
_Cate looks up._  
**Cate:** What?  
**Frank:** (nodding towards Dan and Jess) Dan and Jess.  
_Cate follows his gaze, smiling._  
**Cate:** Nothing much gets past you, does it?  
**Frank:** (gives a knowing smile) Youve only just realised?

**Jess:** Do you think we should tell people?  
**Dan:** I dont know, I kind of like it being our little secret for now.  
**Jess:** (guiltily) Cate knows.  
**Dan:** Well, ours and Cates secret then!  
_They smile at each other._

_Frank answers the phone at the staffbase. __  
_**Frank:** Emergency?....Right. See you.  
_He sighs loudly._  
**Frank:** Theyre on the way!

_Vincent catches Charlotte emerging from behind a curtain._  
**Vincent:** Hey! Hows your day going?  
**Charlotte:** (smiling) Fine. Yours?  
**Vincent:** Not bad. Im here for a consult. George Carmichael?  
**Charlotte:** (nodding) One of Jacks. Bed 3 I think.  
**Vincent:** Think I overhead Frank saying the Board are on the way.  
**Charlotte:** Oh yay!  
**Vincent:** Behave!  
**Charlotte:** Ill try.  
_They grin at each other. __  
_  
_The elevator opens and Alison emerges, followed by several Board members, and two middle-aged men and an older man. She waves Frank over._  
**Alison:** This is Dr. Frank Campion, our Head of Emergency. Dr. Campion, you already know our Board members(Frank gives them an unimpressed nod)and these are Mr. Coburn, Mr. Livingstone and Mr. Hawthorne.  
Frank; (shaking their hands) Good to meet you.  
**Alison:** Shall we have a look around then? Perhaps, Dr. Campion, you could explain the different sections of the ED?  
**Frank:** (brightly) My pleasure! Why dont we begin over here?  
_He guides them toward resus, throwing Alison a see Im behaving look, but she watches him guardedly._

_Jack and Vincent are discussing a patient._  
**Jack:** So you think surgery is the best option?  
**Vincent:** At this stage yes. I know hes not keen, but the other options havent worked up until now. Do you want me to tell him?  
**Jack:** No Ill do it. When do you think youll do it?  
**Vincent:** No time like the present. Ill just check if there is a theatre free.  
**Jack:** Hes going to love that!  
**Vincent:** (smiling) Tell him the sooner we do it the sooner hell be over it!  
_Frank makes his way past followed by the group._  
**Vincent:** Im surprised at Frank playing tour guide so readily!  
**Jack:** If its to raise money for the hospital I dont see how he can really kick up a fuss. The Board will be pleased, things seem to be running smoothly.  
_The words are barely out of Jacks mouth when there is a sudden uproar at the other end of the ED._

_Charlotte is standing in the middle of the floor with her hand over her mouth and a look of shock on her face. David Harris is standing in front of her completely naked._  
**Harris:** What do you think Blondie?  
_Charlotte just looks at him in amazement, barely holding in the laughter._  
**Jack:** Oh God!  
_Jack rushes towards Harris, grabbing a gown on his way._  
**Jack:** Mr. Harris!  
_Harris sees Jack coming and begins to run around the ED laughing. Frank arrives with the others in tow._  
**Frank:** What the hell is going on?  
_The Board members are clearly seething with anger and the three gentlemen stand there looking astounded. Alison doesnt know how to respond._  
**Jack:** Mr. Harris!  
_Vincent joins in trying to catch Harris and between them they manage to corner him and cover him up. They bring him back to his bed. Charlotte is in fits of laughter at this stage, particularly when she catches sight of the looks on the Board members faces and Alison trying to placate them._  
**Mr. Hawthorne:** I guess you have to be prepared for anything working here!  
**Frank:** Believe me, if that was as bad as it got wed be laughing!  
_Mr. Hawthorne and the other two laugh._  
**Alison:** Shall we move on?  
**Frank:** Youve pretty much seen everything now, except for our isolation room. This is where we keep all contagious or suspected contagious cases.  
_He leads them to the isolation room and opens the door._  
**Frank:** This room has a special air sys.  
_He comes to a stunned halt. The others gasp. Caught red-faced, kissing in the isolation room, are Dan and Jess._  
**Dan:** Uh..hi.  
**Jess:** Oh my God.  
_Jess goes beet red and rushes out of the room. Frank looks disapprovingly at Dan, while the others mumble and chatter about professionalism. An angry Alison turns to Deanna who is standing nearby. __  
_**Alison:** Now I see what you meant.

_Jess is hiding in the staffroom. Dan enters._  
**Dan:** There you are!  
**Jess:** God Dan! I cant believe that just happened. What were we thinking? Im so humiliated.  
_Dan moves towards her and tries to hug her but she moves away._  
**Dan:** Jess! Its not the end of the world!  
**Jess:** Im never going to be able to face any of them again!  
**Dan:** Well, its not like you see the Hospital Board that often, youll never see those guys again and I think Frank saw the funny side of itwell Im sure he will.  
**Jess:** Oh, so I just have to worry about Deanna and Alison Newell, both of whom already think Im hopeless, hating me even more!  
_She moves around the room fretfully._  
**Dan:** No-one is going to hate you! As for Deanna, she thinks were all useless and probably doesnt even remember who you are!  
**Jess:** She will now!  
**Dan:** (joking) Hey, youre increasing your profile!  
_Jess gives him an evil look, so he changes tack and gets serious. __  
_**Dan:** Its really not that bad Jess. So we got caught kissing! If it happened to someone else what would you think?  
_Jess shrugs._  
**Dan:** Exactly. You wouldnt give a toss. And neither will anyone else about this.  
**Jess:** Im just so embarrassed.  
**Dan:** Well, look at the bright side we dont need to worry about telling anyone about us now!  
_Jess smiles._

_Vincent and Charlotte are at the staffbase._  
**Vincent:** Never a dull moment eh?  
**Charlotte:** Nope!  
_Jack arrives._  
**Jack:** Charlotte Im sorry are you all right?  
**Charlotte:** Its not your fault and Im fine.  
**Jack:** Is Frank stewing?  
**Vincent:** I think Frank has other things on his mind!  
**Jack:** Things other than one of my patients streaking through the department in front of the Board?  
**Charlotte:** (nodding) Thank Dan and Jess!  
_Jack is just about to ask what happened, when Frank comes barrelling around the corner. __  
_**Frank:** Anyone seen the lovebirds?  
_Everyone shakes their heads._  
**Frank:** Well, when they show their shamed faces, tell them to get their backsides into my office!  
_He is about to go to his office but stops and turns around._  
**Frank:** Jack!  
**Jack:** Yes Frank?  
**Frank:** Did you know Harris was at risk of doing that?  
**Jack:** I had no idea, he was in for a head injury and a few cuts and bruises. I knew he was a little intoxicated and he had previously shown an interest in Charlottebut I had no reason to suspect he might do something like that!  
**Frank:** Right. Beaumont, you okay? Do we need to get you some trauma counselling? A strong cup of sweet tea?  
**Charlotte:** (smiling) Im fine Frank, thank you.  
**Frank:** Mmm. Sure youve been witness to worse!  
**Jack:** Were the Board really upset?  
**Frank:** (takes a deep breath) Well soon find out!  
_A stern looking Alison enters the department._

_Frank stands behind his desk while Alison paces irritably back and forth. __  
_**Alison:** The Board is not happy! Youre just lucky Hawthorne and the other two had a sense of humour about it. But the farcical behaviour of your department has made us all look ridiculous! You couldnt keep things under control, today of all days Frank!  
**Frank:** Hang on! Im not bloody psychic! How was I supposed to know that fool was going to streak round the place?  
**Alison:** (unrelenting) Well, he should have been caught sooner! And anyway, that wasnt the main embarrassment, patients are patients but the disgraceful behaviour of you staff is unacceptable!  
**Frank:** I agree, Goldman and Singletons behaviour was unprofessional. But its hardly a hanging offence!  
**Alison:** Are you trying to excuse them?  
**Frank:** Oh come on Alison! It was a quick smooch in an empty room weve all done it!  
**Alison:** So you condone this kind of behaviour, do you?  
**Frank:** (sighs) Of course not  
**Alison:** Glad to hear it. Their behaviour today reflects on the reputation of the whole hospital  
**Frank:** (joking) It would have been worse then if they had been screaming at each other at least this shows staff relations are good!  
_Alison stares at him un-amused. __  
_**Alison:** I dont know why you find this so amusing. Youve always prided yourself on running a tight ship. Today has shown your department to be a circus, and highlighted just how bad discipline is amongst the staff.  
**Frank:** Dont you think youre blowing this out of proportion? You said yourself those guys saw the funny side of it.  
**Alison:** Thats not the point. Its clear that things down here have been allowed to slide  
**Frank:** Wait a minute! What things? What are you getting at Alison?  
**Alison:** The lack of order amongst the staff, more specifically the nursing staff, was brought to my attention, but I have to admit I didnt really take it that seriously until now.  
**Frank:** Let me guess Deanna. She went to you with her monitoring idea didnt she?  
**Alison:** Yes. She told me shed spoken to you about it and you dismissed it out of hand. Thats part of the reason I paid little heed to the idea myself, foolishly, I thought that if there was a problem youd be the first to want it sorted.  
**Frank:** Damn right I would! But there is no problem!  
**Alison:** After todays performance, you can still say that?  
**Frank:** Today  
_There is a knock at the door and Deanna walks in. __  
_**Deanna:** Im sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should be present considering the behaviour of two of my nurses today.  
_Frank gives her an annoyed look. __  
_**Deanna:** First of all, I would like to accept the blame for what happened today. As NUM Im responsible for the behaviour of my staff  
**Alison:** Thats very magnanimous of you, but you cant be held responsible for the individual behaviour of two nurses.  
_Frank has a look of disgust on his face. __  
_**Deanna:** No, it is my fault. I should have  
**Frank:** Oh please!  
_He doesnt want to hear any more. There is another knock at the door. Its Dan and Jess. __  
_**Frank:** Ah, the lovebirds!  
_They both enter looking guilty and apologetic._  
**Jess:** We are so sorry.  
**Deanna:** Sorry you got caught!  
**Jess:** We really didnt mean to cause any embarrassment.  
**Dan:** We didnt think anyone would look in there, it was just a quick  
_He trails off seeing the looks on their faces._  
**Frank:** It doesnt matter whether you did it in a quiet corner or in the middle of the ED. The point is you shouldnt have been doing it at all not on my time!  
**Jess:** We know and were really sorry. Really.  
**Frank:** (irritably) Oh look, get out of my sight and back to work!  
_Deanna and Alison both look at Frank in surprise. Dan and Jess leave._  
**Alison:** I hope thats not going to be the end of it for them?  
**Deanna:** Dont worry Dr. Newell, I intend on having a serious word with them both.  
_Alison nods. Frank rolls his eyes._

_Dan and Jess return to the staffbase. Vincent, Jack, Cate and Von are there. They look at them expectantly. _  
**Jack:** Well?  
**Dan:** Well, theyre not very happy.  
**Vincent:** (grinning) So when were you going to tell us?  
_Dan grins back sheepishly._  
**Dan:** We were going to tell you all individually but then we figured this way would be quicker!  
_They all laugh, except Jess who still looks embarrassed. Deanna appears._  
**Deanna:** (to Dan and Jess) Can I have a word with you both?  
_They nod and follow her. Cate throws them a sympathetic look. The ambos arrive with a patient. The others all get to work._

**Lorraine:** Pedestrian versus bus! Several fractures and he arrested at the scene  
_Cate looks at the elderly man as he is wheeled into resus._  
**Cate:** (shocked) Mr. Sutherland!  
**Vincent:** You know him?  
**Cate:** He was here yesterday with his wife.  
**Lorraine:** Thats right! I knew he looked familiar! What happened with the wife?  
**Cate:** Shes up in cardiology.  
**Vincent:** Any other family we should contact?  
**Cate:** (shaking her head) No, its just the two of them.  
**Vincent:** (sadly) Someone better let her know, it doesnt look very good.

_Dan and Jess return from their lecture from Deanna. Jess looks upset._  
**Jess:** What is wrong with me lately?  
**Dan:** Theres nothing wrong with you, dont be silly!  
**Jess:** Thats the second time this week that Ive been called in by the NUM!  
**Dan:** (concedes) Okay, it hasnt been the best of weeks for you. But itll pass and this time next week Deanna will be on someone elses case.  
_Jess sighs._  
**Dan:** Tell you what, tonight I am going to cook you your favourite meal, get your favourite movie, a huge box of chocolates and.  
**Jess:** And?  
_Dan looks around secretively to see if there is anyone around._  
**Dan:** And this  
_He kisses her._

_Cate emerges from resus looking upset. Mr. Sutherland has died. Vincent follows her._  
**Vincent:** You okay?  
**Cate:** (nods) Yeah. He was such a nice bloke. He really loved his wife, shes going to be devastated.  
_Vincent nods sombrely._  
**Vincent:** I better go tell her.  
_He goes to the elevator. Cate goes back into resus to help Von in preparing Mr. Sutherlands body._

_Deanna is in the staffroom doing some paperwork when Jack walks in._  
**Jack:** Hey!  
_Deanna smiles._  
**Jack:** You want a fresh coffee?  
**Deanna:** No, thank you.  
_Jack gives her a curious look._  
**Jack:** Busy day huh?  
**Deanna:** Mmm.  
**Jack:** Are you okay?  
**Deanna:** (unconvincingly) Im fine.  
_Jack sits down at the table._  
**Jack:** Whats wrong?  
**Deanna:** Nothing.  
**Jack:** Thats why youre sitting in here doing your paperwork?  
_Deanna sighs softly._  
**Deanna:** I am avoiding my office actually.  
**Jack:** Frank in a mood after what happened?  
**Deanna:** He doesnt seem that bothered about what happened, its me he has a problem with.  
**Jack:** You?  
**Deanna:** I know he and Nelson were close, and I wasnt trying to slight Nelsons way of handling things, I justmentioned to him that perhaps the nurses could do with a sort of refresher course. You know how it is when youre doing the same thing day in, day out, it gets a bit stale. People become complacent, its not their fault, Im not saying they have been deliberately slacking off, its just things have got a bit slack.  
**Jack:** Frank didnt agree?  
**Deanna:** Oh, he admitted that there have been a few problems but that they were my fault..  
**Jack:** What?  
**Deanna:** Well, not in so many words, but he said that they could be solved by my leading by example, which is more or less saying the same thing.  
**Jack:** Thats not fair!  
**Deanna:** Im not bothered about his behaviour towards me, its just that he completely dismissed my proposal and its the nurses and subsequently the patients who are going to suffer for it.  
**Jack:** Is there anyone else you could talk to about it? It sounds like a good idea.  
**Deanna:** Actually, I spoke to Alison Newell about it.  
**Jack:** And?  
**Deanna:** Well, at first I thought she was just going to fob me off, she didnt seem to be taking me very seriously, but now she has asked me to put together a formal proposal. Which(she indicates to the papers in front of her)..is what Im doing now.  
**Jack:** Thats great, and Im sure once Frank takes a proper look at your proposal hell think its a good idea, he was probably just a bit stressed about today.  
_Deanna gives him an unconvinced smile.  
_  
_The shift has finished and everyone is heading home. Dan and Jess head off, arm in arm, laughing. Von watches them with a smile as she walks out on her own. Deanna goes to the office and acts surprised when she sees Frank still there. __  
_**Deanna:** Oh! I thought youd be gone by now.  
**Frank:** Sorry to disappoint.  
**Deanna:** Look Frank, I know it must seem like I went over your head by talking to Dr. Newell, but that wasnt my intention.  
**Frank:** No, your intention was to get your own way!  
_Deanna gives him a hurt look, but it doesnt wash with Frank. Deanna takes a deep breath and looks at Frank earnestly. __  
_**Deanna:** I know we havent exactly hit it off. And I did feel that you were too quick to dismiss my idea and so, I went to Dr. Newell. It honestly wasnt with the intention of undermining you! And in hindsight, I can see it was inappropriate and not something I would do normally. Had it been anyone else I probably would have fought my corner a bit harder..not that Im blaming you, be honest Dr. Campion I find you intimidating!  
**Frank:** (unimpressed) Most people do.  
_Deanna smiles. __  
_**Deanna:** Yes. Id heard about your reputation before I got here. People said you were demanding, rude, a bully even. But, they also always said that you were a brilliant doctor. I didnt know what to expect when I got here, I was nervous and more than a little in awe of you. Still am, if Im honest. I really admire you as a doctor, and Im sure, if we could maybe start again Frank and get to know each other, wed get on very well.  
_Deanna gives another smile. Franks face is expressionless. __  
_**Frank:** Those people told you the truth, Im every one of those things and I dont apologise for it. Id rather be rude and honest than polite and backstabbing. If you have an idea or an opinion about something thats fine with me, even if I dont agree. If you believe in it then have the guts to take a stand for it, doesnt mean Ill change my mind, but Ill respect you a hell of a lot more, than if you go running to Admin every time you dont get your way.  
**Deanna:** I understand, and I totally agree. Believe me Frank, this isnt normal behaviour for me, I justI guess I get a little flustered when Im around you!  
_Frank looks at her as if trying to figure her out. __  
_**Frank:** Im sure youll get over it!  
_Frank stands up preparing to leave. __  
_**Deanna:** Uh, in the spirit of getting over it would you like to grab a quick drink with me? Thats if you havent already got plans.  
_Frank looks at her in surprise. __  
_**Frank:** Sorry, I eh, have to get home to my daughter.  
**Deanna:** Another time maybe.  
**Frank:** Mmm. Ill see you tomorrow.  
**Deanna:** Yes, have a good night!  
_Deanna smiles cheerfully at him as he leaves. __  
_  
_Cate enters the room of Mr. Sutherlands widow. The woman is sobbing quietly in her bed. __  
_**Cate:** Mrs. Sutherland?  
_Mrs. Sutherland looks at her in surprise._  
**Cate:** My name is Cate McMasters, Im a nurse in the Emergency Department.  
**Mrs. Sutherland:** (confused) Is something wrong?  
**Cate:** I just..i just wanted to offer my condolences and see if there was anything you needed. I met your husband yesterday, when you were brought in. He was a lovely man.  
_Mrs. Sutherland begins to cry again. Cate goes to comfort her._

_Vincent and Charlotte are preparing dinner in Vincents kitchen._  
**Vincent:** Here, whisk this and make yourself useful!  
_He hands her a bowl._  
**Charlotte:** Hey, I should be taking things easy after the trauma Ive been through today!  
**Vincent:** I think the Board were more traumatised than you!  
**Charlotte:** (laughing) And it was another eventful day for Jess!  
**Vincent:** Yeah, that was a bit of a shocker. Her and Dan, didnt see that coming!  
**Charlotte:** Oh I dont know, the way they used to look at each other sometimes, it was obvious they really cared about each other.  
**Vincent:** You think?  
**Charlotte:** Yeah. The shocker I think was them snogging in the iso room! Wouldnt have thought Jess was the type!  
_Vincent laughs and inspects Charlottes half-hearted whisking. He shakes his head._  
**Vincent:** Love eh? The things it makes us do!  
_He smiles lovingly at Charlotte and leans forward kissing her softly on the lips._

_Frank, Kathleen and Alison are sitting around the table having just finished their dinner._  
**Alison:** So, youll come to work with me tomorrow?  
**Kathleen:** Yes.  
**Alison:** (smiling) Good.  
**Kathleen:** Its time for Kathleen to go to bed.  
_She stands up immediately and goes to give Alison a goodnight kiss. __  
_**Kathleen:** Kathleen would like mummy to tuck her in.  
**Alison:** Of course I will.  
**Frank:** Why dont you go brush your teeth and get yourself ready and mummy will be along in a minute?  
_Kathleen comes to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek._  
**Frank:** Good girl.  
_Kathleen leaves the room. Frank and Alison sit in silence for a moment. __  
_**Frank:** So, any plans for tomorrow?  
**Alison:** (shaking her head unsurely) Plans?  
**Frank:** For the ED. You havent decided to march a brass band through the department or anything?  
**Alison:** Funny. A brass band would probably go unnoticed amidst the chaos!  
**Frank:** I dont know what Deanna told you, but its exaggerated. The ED does not have any problems, particularly with its staff.  
**Alison:** Its normal for staff to go sneaking off together into any available room then, is it?  
**Frank:** Theres no need to blow it out of proportion. Ive given them an earful, its not like theyre going to make a habit of it and they werent doing any real harm.  
**Alison:** What about the patients they should have been seeing to?  
**Frank:** This has nothing to do with patients, admit it. Youre just annoyed because those prim farts on the Board were embarrassed.  
**Alison:** Todays events aside, the NUM herself has come to me saying she thinks there is a problem!  
**Frank:** She did that to get one over on me.  
**Alison:** So youre saying that shes making all this up? Why would she do that?  
**Frank:** Thats not what Im saying. She may very well be having difficulties with the nursing staff, but if she is its of her own doing. She wouldnt exactly win any awards for diplomacy!  
**Alison:** Ha! Thats the pot calling the kettle black isnt it?  
**Frank:** I know, I know. But there is just something about herI cant put my finger on it, she just rubs me up the wrong way.  
**Alison:** The same way Terri Sullivan rubbed you up the wrong way when she first moved to the ED?  
**Frank:** What are you getting at?  
**Alison:** (playfully) Nothing. But, we both know you have a soft spot for bolshie nurses!  
_Frank takes a deep breath and is about to strenuously object, but Kathleen reappears looking for Alison._  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen is ready now.  
**Alison:** (standing up) Okay sweetheart.  
_She goes to tuck Kathleen in, while Frank sits there exasperated._

_Ive looked at love from both sides now, __  
__From give and take, and still somehow, __  
__Its loves illusions I recall, __  
__I really dont know love at all._

_Cate is still sitting by Mrs. Sutherlands bedside._  
**Mrs. Sutherland:** (heartbroken) I just wish we hadnt wasted so many years. We thought we were doing the right thing, putting other peoples happiness before our ownI know its horrible, but Id break a million hearts to have just one more day with him.  
_Cate pats her hand, knowing that there is little she can say to make it better. Another nurse arrives to check Mrs. Sutherlands obs. Cate stands up. _  
**Cate:** I better get going. But if there is anything you need  
**Mrs. Sutherland:** (nods, smiling gratefully) Thank you for sitting with me. And for yesterday, he told me you kept him company. Youre very good.  
**Cate:** It was a pleasure. Im glad I met him, and you.  
_Cate smiles and leaves. Cate takes a final look back at the sobbing woman before sadly leaving._

_Tears and fears, and feeling proud, __  
__To say I love you right out loud. __  
__Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, __  
__I looked at life that way._**_  
_**  
_Dan and Jess are lying on a sofa together giggling as Dan tries to feed Jess ice-cream._

_But now old friends are acting strange, __  
__They shake their heads, they say Ive changed. __  
__Well somethings lost, __  
__But somethings gained, __  
__Ive looked at life that way._**_  
_**  
_Charlotte pulls away from Vincents kiss, with a startled look_.  
**Charlotte:** No!

_Ive looked at life from both sides now, __  
__From win and lose, and still somehow, __  
__Its lifes illusions I recall, __  
__I really dont know life at all._

_Von sits at home alone looking at a photo of Kerry, her eyes glistening with tears._

_Ive looked at life from both sides now, __  
__From up and down, and still somehow, __  
__Its lifes illusions I recall, __  
__I really dont know life at all._

_Vincent stands in shock as Charlotte pulls away from him and grabs her bag to leave._  
**Vincent:** Charlotte! Whats the matter? What did I do wrong?  
**Charlotte:** Youre pushing me!  
**Vincent:** What?  
**Charlotte:** I told you I wasnt ready to make any decisions. You said we had all the time in the world!  
**Vincent:** I...Im not pushingI didnt mean  
_Vincent stammers confused and Charlotte begins to make her way to the door. He rushes after her and grabs her arm._  
**Vincent:** Wait! Charlotte, I dont understand!  
_Charlotte looks at him startled and imploringly._  
**Charlotte**: I told you I cant handle this right now.  
_Vincent loosens his grip and Charlotte leaves. Vincent looks bewildered. __  
_  
_Bright and early the following morning Jack and Deanna arrive in the ED at the same time._  
**Jack**: Morning, how are you today?  
**Deanna:** Nervous.  
**Jack:** (concerned) Because of Frank?  
**Deanna:** (smiling at his concern) No no. I was being silly yesterday. I can handle the Frank Campions of this world!  
**Jack:** Then?  
**Deanna**: Im putting my formal proposal before Dr. Newell today.  
**Jack:** (surprised) Jeez that was quick!  
**Deanna**: Yeah well, you cant afford to let the grass grow under your feet if you want to get aheadand get things done.  
**Jack:** Guess not. Well good luck, Im sure youll knock her dead!  
**Deanna:** (laughing) Hope not! The whole point is saving lives!

_Dan and Jess are at the staffbase. Jess is sorting through patient files and Dan is looking for some test results. Frank arrives._  
**Frank:** Good morning! And how are our resident lovebirds today?  
_Jess turns pink. Dan turns to Frank boldly._  
**Dan:** Good thanks!  
_Frank eyes him in amusement._  
**Frank:** I trust I dont need to tell you that smooching, hugging or otherwise cavorting in empty rooms or anywhere else in the ED for that matter is a no no?  
**Dan:** No cavorting in the ED. Got it. What if we are not technically in the ED, say if were in the ambulance bay for instance?  
_Jess looks like she wants to throttle him. Frank stares at him._  
**Frank:** I never want to have another conversation with Alison Newell about your romantic escapades. Do I make myself clear?  
**Jess:** (throwing Dan a look) Yes, Frank. Itll never happen again, dont worry.  
_Frank looks at them both with a hint of amusement again. He leaves just as Charlotte arrives._  
**Charlotte:** Dan those test results in yet?  
**Dan:** Uh yep. Bloods are normal and the tox screen was negative.  
_He hands the results to Charlotte. She sighs._  
**Charlotte:** Back to the drawing board then!  
_Vincent arrives at the staffbase. He and Charlotte exchange awkward looks._  
**Vincent:** (quietly to Charlotte) Hey, can we talk?  
**Charlotte:** (brusquely) Not right now. Dan, lets take another look at his history, see if anything stands out.  
_Charlotte and Dan leave. Vincent watches Charlotte._

_Frank walks into his office. Deanna is already there gathering up some files. Frank barely mumbles a hello. Deanna gives him a bright smile._  
**Deanna:** Ive sorted the mail and left it on your desk.  
_Frank nods and picks it up._  
**Deanna:** I hope you had a good evening.  
**Frank:** Yes I did, thank you.  
_Deanna waits as if expecting him to elaborate. He doesnt._  
**Deanna:** (tentatively) I have a meeting with Dr. Newell now. Its to discuss my proposal.  
**Frank:** Yes I know.  
_Deanna looks a little surprised._  
**Frank:** Admin does occasionally tell me when things are occurring that concern my department.  
**Deanna:** Of course you should know. Will you be attending the meeting?  
_Frank shakes his head and Deanna looks relieved._  
**Deanna:** Well, if youd like I could give you a run down of it when I get back? I dont have time now.  
**Frank:** That wont be necessary. Anyway, you will no doubt be eager to get back on the shop floor, so to speak, seeing as your having to take time out for this meeting. God only knows what will have happened in your absence!  
_Deanna gives a forced smile._

Jack is searching for something at the staffbase, shuffling papers around in frustration. Jess watches him for a minute.  
**Jess:** Looking for something?  
**Jack:** Have you seen Mr. Johnsons file?  
**Jess:** You mean this?  
_She picks up a file that is directly in front of Jack. He rolls his eyes sheepishly. __  
_**Jack:** Thanks.  
_Dan arrives. _  
**Dan:** Jess, can you come here for a minute?  
**Jack:** (teasing) Sneaking off to the iso room again, huh?  
**Jess:** (annoyed) Oh grow up!  
_Jess storms off. __  
_**Dan:** Thanks mate, well done.  
_Dan goes after Jess. Jack shrugs innocently. __  
__Dan catches up with Jess in the corridor. __  
_**Dan:** Whoa! Whats the matter?  
**Jess:** Im just sick of all the comments!  
**Dan:** (treating it lightly) Ignore Jack, its just because his love life is nonexistent at the moment!  
**Jess:** Its not just Jack, its everyone. I feel like everyone is talking about me.  
**Dan:** No offence but I dont think were that interesting!  
**Jess:** I saw two of the maintenance staff pointing at me this morning.  
**Dan:** Okay then, we are that interesting yay!  
**Jess:** Damn it, Dan, cant you ever be serious?  
_Dan finally realises how upset Jess is and becomes stops joking. __  
_**Dan:** Im sorry. Things will calm down and theyll all find something new to gossip about in a few days. You know how short the gossip attention span is around here.  
_He strokes her cheek, but she pulls away slightly and looks around afraid someone noticed. __  
_**Dan:** Jess?  
**Jess:** You have to stop doing things like that when were working Dan. It looks unprofessional.  
**Dan:** No one saw.  
**Jess:** But they could have. From now on I think we should keep our distance at work.  
**Dan:** Distance? Jess dont you think youre overreacting a little? People are just taking the mickey, but theyll tire of it soon enough, in fact were probably over the worst of it.  
**Jess:** I just dont want to give Deanna or Newell, or anyone else another excuse to find fault with my work.  
**Dan:** Oh youre not still worried about those two?  
**Jess:** Im worried about my career.  
**Dan:** You are a great nurse Jess. Getting caught snogging your boyfriend is hardly going to destroy your career prospects!  
**Jess:** It wont help having the Nursing Unit Manager and the Director of Medicine gunning for me though.  
_Dan sighs as he looks at Jess and takes in how wound up she is. _  
**Dan:** Okay, whatever you want. Professional behaviour only from now on. Or at least as close as I get to professional anyway!  
_Jess cracks a reluctant smile. __  
_**Dan:** Thats better. Now(he checks his watch)roll on 5 oclock so I can start being unprofessional again!

_Vincent emerges from a cubicle and goes to the staffbase where Cate is. __  
_**Vincent:** Did Mrs. Moores results come back?  
**Cate:** Uh, let me just check.  
_She flicks through some papers. Vincent watches Charlotte who is checking x-rays and talking to Von. __  
_**Cate:** Yep, here they are.  
_She hands them to him. He begins to check them. __  
_**Cate**: Uh, Vincentabout my behaviour towards you recently  
_Vincent looks at her expectantly. __  
_**Cate:** Im sorry. I was angry and hurt. But I realise now it wasnt your fault.  
_Vincent looks surprised. __  
_**Cate:** I mean, it was a little your faultbut not entirely.  
_Vincent looks at her a little apprehensively. __  
_**Vincent:** (confused) Right. So it was my fault but it wasnt my fault?  
**Cate:** You are in love with Charlotte, you cant help that. But youve always known youre in love with her, so in that sense you lied. Not just to me, but to yourself.  
**Vincent:** I really didnt mean to hurt you  
**Cate**: I believe you. But just so it hasnt all been for nothing, be honest with yourself and Charlotte this time. Love is too important and time passes too quickly. Never mind the so-called rules or what anyone else thinks you should do. Be honest and take a leap.  
_Vincent is clearly touched by what Cate has said, but he also looks sad._  
**Vincent:** Ive tried, but its no good if someone isnt willing to leap with you.

_Jack, Frank and Von are standing outside a cubicle. Jack is showing some test results to Frank._  
**Jack:** So you agree?  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
**Jack:** (looking pleased with himself) Continue with the current treatment then?  
**Frank:** Yes and half hourly obs. Review the treatment once there is any change.  
**Jack:** Yes yes.  
**Frank:** Keep me posted.  
**Jack:** (cocky) Im sure I can handle it Frank, I got him this far!  
_Frank raises an eyebrow. Von smiles._  
**Frank:** (firmly) Keep me posted.  
_Jack nods. Frank hands him back the files and test results and Jack goes to inform the patient. Frank shakes his head and sighs. __  
_**Von:** Aww, little Jackie soon wont need you to hold his hand anymore!  
**Frank:** Mmm. You know, one day he might actually make a reasonable doctor.  
**Von:** Oh I bet you were just as full of yourself when you were his age.  
**Frank:** Yes, but Von I had reason to be! Even then - I was brilliant!

_Jess is rounding a corner in the ED when she suddenly finds herself face-to-face with Damien. She gasps loudly. Damien smirks. __  
_**Damien:** Thats convenient. I was just coming to see you.  
**Jess:** Well I dont want to see you.  
_She tries to move past him but he blocks her way. __  
_**Damien:** Now now, dont be rude Jessica. Jess.  
**Jess:** I have nothing to say to you.  
**Damien:** Thats okay, because I have plenty to say to you.  
**Jess:** (frightened) Please just leave me alone.  
_She tries to move past him but again he blocks her way. __  
_**Damien:** I just wanted to let you know that Steph is coming home today. And we couldnt be happier. Your spitefulness didnt work.  
**Jess:** (in astonishment) God youve convinced even yourself havent you? You need help Damien!  
**Damien:** (angrily) You could have ruined my family you little  
**Dan:** Whats going on?  
_Dan appears and comes to Jesss side. __  
_**Damien:** Mind your own business.  
**Dan:** This is my business.  
**Jess:** Leave Damien.  
_Damien backs off slightly and looks at Jess in disgust. __  
_**Damien:** God I dont know what the hell I was thinking.  
_Damien turns to Dan with a laugh. __  
_**Damien:** Just goes to show how bad the lighting is in bars. Cold light of day Id never have gone for such a dog!  
**Dan:** (raging) Bastard!  
_Dan lashes out with his fist and Damien goes crashing backwards into a trolley. He gets up quickly however and lunges at Dan. They both tussle back and forth, banging and crashing into things. __  
_**Jess:** Dan!  
_Jack and Frank soon come running and try to pry them apart. Frank grabs hold of Dan and pulls him back, while Jack gets Damien under control. A lot of others gather around._  
**Frank:** (yelling) Goldman get a bloody a grip!  
_Security finally arrives. __  
_**Frank:** (nodding towards Damien) Get him out of here!  
_Security drags Damien away and Frank roughly shoves Dan towards his office. Jack puts an arm around a tearful Jess. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Von are at the staffbase after the scuffle. __  
_**Charlotte:** I wonder what that was about? Its not like Dan.  
_Von shrugs, making no comment. Vincent arrives. Charlotte visibly stiffens. __  
_**Vincent:** Charlotte, can I have a word?  
**Charlotte:** Not now, Im busy with a patient.  
_Charlotte walks away. Vincent looks at Von awkwardly, gives a forced smile and leaves. __  
_  
_In Franks office Dan is getting a major telling off. Frank is standing behind his desk shouting._  
**Frank:** I dont know what the hell that was about, and I dont care.  
**Dan:** Im sorry Frank, I lost my temper. But I was just trying to defend Jess  
**Frank:** Was he attacking her?  
**Dan:** Nobut he said things  
**Frank:** Said things? So you decided to play knight in shining armour and knock his block off?  
**Dan:** He was asking for it Frank!  
**Frank:** I have no doubt that he probably was. Thats not the point. You are a nurse in this hospital. More importantly, you are a nurse in MY department and I demand better.  
**Dan:** Im sorry Frank, it wont happen again.  
**Frank:** I seem to be hearing that a lot from you lately.  
_There is a knock at the door. __  
_**Frank:** (still yelling) What?  
_The door opens. Its Jess. __  
_**Jess:** (timidly) Can I come in?  
_Frank waves her in crankily. __  
_**Jess:** Frank, what happened wasnt Dans fault  
**Frank:** It was his evil twin out there throwing punches then, was it?  
**Jess:** (flustered) NIhe was just trying to help me  
**Frank:** I dont care what he was just trying to do. Ive been defending the behaviour of this departments nurses, not just to your NUM, but to Admin. Why the hell I bother I dont know seeing as you two seem hell bent on turning the place into a shambles!  
**Dan:** I didnt mean  
**Frank:** (angrily) No, of course you didnt! Well, you better pull your finger out, because I wont tolerate any more disruption. Either you two learn to keep your private life out of here, or one of you will be on the move!  
_Dan and Jess both look shocked. __  
_**Frank:** Now get back to bloody work!

_Von walks into the staffroom and is surprised to find Charlotte sitting in there._  
**Von:** Seeing patients in here now, are we?  
_Charlotte looks up guiltily. Von walks over to get herself a coffee. __  
_**Von:** You want one seeing as youre here?  
_Charlotte nods. They are both quiet until Von brings the cups to the table. __  
_**Charlotte:** I know what youre thinking.  
**Von:** (surprised) You do?  
_Charlotte looks at her then laughs. _  
**Charlotte:** Actually, I probably dont. But I know what other people would be thinking.  
**Von:** Does it matter what people might be thinking?  
**Charlotte:** I dont know.  
_They are both silent again for a minute. __  
_**Von:** Sometimes we get so caught up worrying about what other people are thinking, that we lose sight of what we actually think ourselves. We lose sight of what we want.  
**Charlotte:** What if we dont know what we want?  
**Von:** (gently) Deep down we usually know. Sometimes we are just too afraid to admit it.  
**Charlotte:** Vincent wants us to give things another go.  
**Von:** And youre not sure?  
_Charlotte shakes her head. _  
**Von:** To be honest, the way you and Vincent have been acting lately, I think most of us assumed that you were already.  
_Charlotte looks a little surprised. __  
_**Charlotte:** Well, we have been getting on a lot better. But just as friends.  
**Von:** Did Vincent know that?  
**Charlotte:** Yes, we talked about it. Thats why Im so surprised that he wants to push a relationship now.  
**Von:** Its none of my business, but it seems fairly obvious to me that you and Vincent care very deeply for one another  
**Charlotte:** I love him.  
**Von:** (nodding)then whats the problem? Are you still?  
**Charlotte:** (sighs)  
**Von:** (hurriedly) Its none of my business!  
**Charlotte:** I am attracted to Vincent.  
**Von:** And you love him, and youre getting on well.  
_Charlotte nods. _  
**Von:** Whats holding you back?  
**Charlotte:** Im afraid. Im afraid of losing him. Our marriage didnt work last time, and it wasnt just because of my sexuality. Whats to say that it will work this time?  
**Von:** (shrugs) Nothing.  
**Charlotte:** So I just risk it all?  
**Von:** Is it really that big a risk? How long do you think Vincent can go on putting his life on hold to play your best friend?

_Deanna arrives at the staffbase. Jack is just hanging up the phone. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, how did it go?  
**Deanna:** (smiling) Dr. Newell was very receptive and encouraging. She is going to give it some serious consideration and discuss it with the Director of Nursing.  
**Jack:** Thats great!  
_Deanna looks pleased with herself, then catches sight of Dan and her expression changes. __  
_**Deanna:** (mumbles) And changes cant come soon enough. Will you excuse me?  
**Jack:** Sure, Ill eh, see you later.  
_Deanna follows Dan into the drugs room. __  
_**Deanna:** Nurse Goldman!  
**Dan:** (apprehensive) Hey.  
**Deanna:** My office. Im sure I dont need to explain why.  
_She leaves and Dan sighs heavily, bracing himself for another lecture before following her. __  
_  
_Charlotte catches up with Vincent at the elevator. _  
**Charlotte:** Vincent!  
_He turns, a little surprised but pleased. __  
_**Vincent:** Yea?  
**Charlotte:** Im sorry about earlier, you were right we need to talk. Tonight, my place?  
**Vincent:** (nods) Thats all I want.  
**Charlotte:** See you later then.

_Dan emerges from the office looking frustrated. Deanna emerges after him looking determined. __  
_  
_Cate and Jess are both tending to a patient. Deanna appears through the curtain. __  
_**Deanna:** Nurse Singleton, I need a word.  
**Jess:** Can you manage here?  
**Cate:** Sure.  
_Jess looks nervous as she follows Deanna to a quiet corner of the ED. __  
_**Deanna:** One guess what this is about?  
**Jess:** Im sorry, none of what happened is Dans fault  
**Deanna:** Ive already dealt with Nurse Goldman. I feel sorry for him really, getting dragged into your mess. And what has it gotten him? An official warning.  
**Jess:** But it wasnt his fault. Damien  
**Deanna:** (sarcastically) Damien! Of course, its always someone elses fault. Never poor sweet, innocent Jessicas!  
_Jess doesnt know what to say, she stands there looking stunned. __  
_**Jess:** I  
**Deanna:** Officially you might not be responsible for todays event, but I will be watching you from now on. And believe me, the first chance I get youre gone. I wont have people like you on my staff.  
**Jess:** But I  
**Deanna:** Not only are you disruptive to the running of this department, but you are dragging others into the mud with you. I wont have it.  
_Deanna pauses for a moment looking at Jess and allowing her words to sink in, before walking off. Jess still stands there stunned. __  
_  
_The shift is over and everyone is finishing up. Jess leaves quietly on her own. Cate says goodnight to Von and Frank who are at the staffbase. __  
_**Cate:** Night, have a good weekend!  
**Von:** Night.  
**Frank:** Goodnight.

_Frank throws some files on the desk. __  
_**Von:** And you wonder why you can never find anything!  
**Frank:** Thats where they go.  
**Von:** No actually, they go over here in this neat little pile!  
_Von moves them. _  
**Frank:** Oh big bloody difference!  
**Von:** (sarcastically) Now now, if we let little things like this get out of control who knows where the chaos will lead to!  
**Frank:** I think the straightness of a pile of papers is the least of our problems when we have nurses brawling in the middle of the department.  
**Von:** What was that all about? Its not like Dan.  
**Frank:** He was defending Jesss honour! And hes got an official warning for his trouble. Not only that, but word got back to Admin and now they are more enthusiastic than ever about Deannas evaluation idea.  
**Von:** (making a face) How is filling in a bunch of forms going to help?  
**Frank:** (irritably) Itll help Deannas career, to hell with whether or not its of any benefit to our patients.  
_Frank sighs loudly and looks at his watch. __  
_**Frank:** Time to get out of this bloody place.  
_Von nods. _  
**Frank:** See you Monday.  
**Von:** Night.  
_They both go in opposite directions. __  
_  
_Jack walks up to Deanna as she is on her way out. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, you got any plans for tonight?  
**Deanna:** Uh no.  
**Jack:** You want to grab a drink?  
_Deanna smiles. _  
**Deanna:** Id love to!

_Vincent arrives at Charlottes. She opens the door and lets him in quietly. They both look nervous. __  
_  
_Frank is taking a seat in a restaurant with Eve. He still looks a little tetchy and worn out. _  
**Eve:** Im guessing it hasnt been a good day?  
_Frank sighs. _  
**Frank:** You guess correctly! This whole week has been one drama after another. If the staff arent sneaking off into corners to snog, theyre punching people! Admin is breathing down my neck, egged on by our sly, career-minded NUM. And..(he stops realising that he is ranting).sorry.  
_Eve smiles. _  
**Eve:** Its fine. But now its time to forget about all of them and relax. Hospital politics, problem staff be they lovers or fighters put it all out of your mind!  
_Frank smiles._

_Dan is preparing food in the kitchen. Jess comes in and gets a glass of water. __  
_**Dan:** Youve been really quiet. Are you all right?  
**Jess:** All right?  
**Dan:** Look, just forget about Damien, I doubt hell bother you again.  
**Jess:** Ive already forgotten about Damien, the creeps not worth it.  
**Dan:** Good. Then whats wrong?  
**Jess:** (looks at him questioningly) Whats wrong? Did you not hear what Frank said?  
**Dan:** Oh dont worry about that! Its not like something like this is going to happen again.  
**Jess:** Youve been given an official warning.  
**Dan:** Dont worry about that. It wasnt your fault.  
**Jess:** I know it wasnt. It was yours.  
_Dan looks surprised. __  
_**Jess:** Why did you hit him?  
**Dan:** He was hassling you.  
**Jess:** Im a big girl Dan, I could have handled it. Ive been through worse.  
**Dan:** I wasnt going to just stand by and let him talk about you like that.  
**Jess:** No, of course not! You had to play the big man using your fists!  
_Dan takes a deep breath, not wanting to be drawn into an argument. __  
_**Dan:** (calmly) I know youre worried about Deanna and how this is all going to look. But its really not that big a deal. Even Deanna had to admit that you werent at fault today. It was me. And I am sorry that I lost my temper. You know Im not like that really, its justafter the way hed already treated you, I couldnt let him get away with it again. I promise I will never react like that again. I just want to protect you.  
_Jess looks at him sadly. __  
_**Jess:** (quietly) Its all going wrong. Everything I do lately just turns into a mess.  
_Dan comes closer and puts his arms around her. __  
_**Dan:** Its not youre fault. Were a team remember? Well get through this and well stand up to Deanna together. Youre a great nurse, there is nothing she can do to you no matter what she says. Okay?  
_Jess nods but she doesnt look convinced._

_Charlotte and Vincent are sitting in opposite chairs, looking at each other. Vincent finally breaks the silence. __  
_**Vincent:** The other night, I didnt mean to pressure youI just thought thatthat was the way things were going between us. Obviously I was wrong.  
**Charlotte:** It wasnt your fault. I didnt mean to, but I think Ive been giving you wrong signalswell, not wrong exactly, just not the ones I thought I was giving.  
**Vincent:** No, dont blame yourself Charlotte, it was me. Wed already discussed it, I just ignored  
**Charlotte:** No, no Vincent, it was me  
**Vincent:** No Charlotte, it wasnt.  
_They both look at each other. They burst into laughter. __  
_**Charlotte:** How about we agree that we were both at fault?  
**Vincent:** (smiling) Okay. But where does that leave us?  
_Charlotte sighs. __  
_**Charlotte:** I dont know about you, but Im tired of overanalysing things. Why cant life be uncomplicated?  
**Vincent:** Because you would get bored!  
_Charlotte laughs. __  
_**Charlotte:** Well then, at the risk of boredom, I suggest we keep it simple for once. Vincent Hughes, I love you.  
_Vincent doesnt quite grasp what she means and replies a lightly. __  
_**Vincent:** I love you too.  
_Charlotte smiles and moves over to his chair. __  
_**Charlotte:** No, Vincent. I love you.  
_She leans forward and kisses him. __  
_  
_Jack and Deanna are sitting at a table in Cougars. __  
_**Jack:** Frank gives all his NUMs a hard time. You should have heard the way he spoke to Terri sometimes, not to mention Nelson!  
**Deanna:** Actually, I think Frank and I have reached a turning point.  
**Jack:** Really?  
**Deanna:** Yeah, he uh, was a different person to me today. He showed a real interest in my proposal. Even suggested that we try and start again, put past tensions behind us.  
**Jack:** (a little surprised) Well thats great.  
**Deanna:** Yeah. I have to admit though, the sudden change did catch me off guard. Especially when he suggested that we grab a drink together sometime.  
**Jack:** Really? Doesnt sound like Frank!  
**Deanna:** I know, I wasnt sure what to say. Told him I had plans, so then he said maybe some other time. Dont get me wrong, Im glad he is trying butwell, going for a drinkId feel a little awkward with it being just the two of us.  
**Jack:** Frank can be a little scary actually a lot scary. But he is a good bloke. I do understand what you mean though, I think Id feel a little awkward if it were just me and him going for a drink too!  
**Deanna:** Im just worried now that hell bring it up again and what will I say?  
**Jack:** I doubt that he will. It was probably just a gesture. Frank doesnt generally tend to go for drinks after work.  
**Deanna:** He and Von went out the other day.  
**Jack:** Yeah but that was more of a once off. I think he usually has to get home to his daughter.  
**Deanna:** His daughter?  
**Jack:** Yeah, she is autistic.  
**Deanna:** I didnt realise. And her mother? Is she around?  
**Jack:** (losing interest) Dont think so. You want another drink?  
**Deanna:** Sure. Im really glad we did this Jack. Its good to get to know people better.  
_Deanna smiles. Jack smiles back and nods._

The next morning, Vincent is in the kitchen making breakfast. A sleepy looking Charlotte walks in.  
**Charlotte:** There you are!  
**Vincent:** Hey, youre not supposed to be up! I was going to spoil you.  
_Charlotte smiles as she walks over to him and puts her arms around him from behind._  
**Charlotte:** You still can!  
_Vincent turns around and hugs her back. __  
_**Vincent:** No, this is a special breakfast it can only be eaten in bed!  
**Charlotte:** Is that so?  
**Vincent:** Yup.  
**Charlotte:** Well I suppose I better get back to bed then. Hope this breakfast isnt going to be too long.  
**Vincent:** Five minutes, now scoot!  
_He kisses her on the forehead and shoos her away laughing. __  
_  
_Cate and Jess meet up outside a caf. __  
_**Cate:** (laughing) Phew! I thought I was late!  
**Jess:** (laughs) You are! And so am I!  
_They enter and take a seat. A waiter takes their coffee orders and they settle down for a chat. __  
_**Cate:** Do anything special last night?  
**Jess:** No, you?  
**Cate:** Nah, had a quiet night in with mum. Sad huh?  
**Jess:** Not at all. I think you have the right idea, staying away from men for a while. Theyre not worth the trouble.  
_Cate gives Jess a funny look. __  
_**Cate:** You and Dan having problems?  
**Jess:** Dan and I seem to be the problem.  
_The waiter arrives with their coffees so they both fall silent for a moment. __  
_**Cate:** I dont understand. You and Dan seem great together.  
**Jess:** Its just that ever since we got together, we just seem to be constantly in trouble.  
**Cate:** Trouble?  
**Jess:** (nods) First the iso room incident and then yesterday. And Deanna was already breathing down my neck because of the hassle with Stephanie Wright and Damien.  
**Cate:** I wouldnt pay much attention to Deanna.  
**Jess:** Thats what Dan said.  
**Cate:** Hes right. Im sure Nelson will be back soon and things will get back to normal. If were lucky the wicked witch of the west will decide to move on rather than put up with a demotion.  
**Jess:** But we dont even know when Nelson will come back, and in the meantime Deanna has the power to do whatever she wants. And she told me straight up that she wants me gone.  
**Cate:** What? She cant do that!  
**Jess:** Whats to stop her? She has Alison Newell on her side and Im sure shes capable of wrapping the Director of Nursing round her little finger too. Even Frank said if there is one more incident hell get rid of either me or Dan.  
_Jess fiddles with a spoon and looks completely fraught. __  
_**Cate:** Frank might have said that, but he wouldnt follow through on it unless there was a very good reason. And he wont let Deanna get away with anything underhand either. Deanna can huff and puff all she wants, but unless you actually do something wrong there is not a single thing she can do.  
**Jess:** Thats not going to stop her from trying to find something wrong with my work though.  
**Cate:** Let her! Youre a good nurse, she wont find anything.  
**Jess:** Maybe but I dont think I can stand being under scrutiny every single day. Its not worth it. Id rather work somewhere else.  
**Cate:** You cant let Deanna push you out of your job Jess!  
_Jess looks down at the table. __  
_**Cate:** Jess, tell me you are not going to let this woman bully you?  
**Jess:** (desperate) I just dont know what I can do if she has it in for me.  
**Cate:** Go to the Director of Nursing.  
**Jess:** And say what? After everything thats happened this last week Deannas warnings will seem completely justified.  
_Cate doesnt know what to say. __  
_**Jess:** If I stay, Ill just have to keep my head down, do everything by the book and pray that Nelson gets back soon.  
**Cate:** You would have to screw up pretty seriously for her to be able to fire you, and there is no way you would ever do anything like that.  
**Jess:** (sighs) Lets hope so.

_Charlotte and Vincent are lounging on the bed together. They both look really happy. Vincent checks the time. __  
_**Vincent:** You, Beaumont, are a very bad influence! Look at the time and we havent even gotten dressed!  
_Charlotte laughs and snuggles up to him. __  
_**Charlotte:** You better get used to it again Hughes because I plan on spending a lot of time in this position!  
**Vincent:** (sensibly) We should at least get out of bed for a while.  
**Charlotte:** Says who?  
_The puppy suddenly jumps onto the bed and starts snuffling at Charlotte. __  
_**Vincent:** (laughing) He does!

_Jess arrives home and walks into the kitchen where Dan is. __  
_**Dan:** Ah, perfect timing!  
**Jess:** For what?  
_Dan walks over to her and takes her by the arm. __  
_**Dan:** Close your eyes.  
**Jess:** Why?  
**Dan:** Just do it!  
_Jess does as she is told and Dan leads her outside to where he has prepared a picnic. __  
_**Dan:** Open!  
**Jess:** (taking it all in) Oh Dan!  
**Dan:** You like?  
_Jess nods and kisses him on the cheek. __  
_**Jess:** You are so sweet!  
**Dan:** Shh! What have I told you about saying things like that too loudly? Youll ruin my tough guy rep!  
_Jess laughs. Dan signals for her to sit down. __  
_**Dan:** Now I hope youre hungry!

_Monday morning, Dan and Jess arrive in the ED. Jess goes to the staffbase where Cate is already getting to work. __  
_**Jess:** Morning!  
**Cate:** Hey, have a good weekend?  
**Jess:** Yeah, yeah. Dan and I talked things over and I thought about what you said.  
**Cate:** And?  
**Jess:** (full of confidence) And Im a damn good nurse and Im not going to let that woman push me out of my job!  
**Cate:** Good on you! And we are all here to back you up.  
**Jess:** (less confidently) Thanks, because I might need reminding every now and then!  
_Dan and Jack arrive at the staffbase at the same time. __  
_**Jack:** I need a hand in 3.  
**Dan:** Ill come.  
**Jack:** You sure? You wouldnt rather be off punching someone?  
**Dan:** Funny.  
**Jack:** (laughing) Yea it was. Especially the way Frank yanked you off!  
**Dan:** (sarcastically) Ha ha ha!  
_Speaking of the devil, Frank arrives in late and flustered. __  
_**Cate:** Oh Frank! Admin called for you.  
**Frank:** And?  
**Cate:** Something about performance indicators. Dr. Newell asked that you call her as soon as you got in.

_Frank grumbles to himself and wanders off to his office. When he gets there Deanna is sitting at her desk. She looks up cheerfully. __  
_**Deanna:** Get caught in traffic?  
**Frank:** What?  
**Deanna:** Traffic, it was really bad this morning. I was almost late myself.  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
_He sits down heavily and looks through some memos and mail left on his desk. __  
_**Deanna:** Admin has been looking for you.  
**Frank:** Yeah, so Ive heard.  
**Deanna:** Dr. Newell asked that you give her a call as soon as  
**Frank:** I got in. Yes I know.  
**Deanna:** Oh, right.  
_Frank continues to flick through the mail and shows no sign of actually calling Alison back. Deanna watches him carefully. Eventually she turns back to her own work. __  
_  
_Von is at the staffbase when Vincent arrives. __  
_**Vincent:** Someone called for a consult?  
**Von:** Uh  
**Charlotte:** (appearing from nowhere) That would be me!  
**Vincent:** (smiling) Right, well lead on!  
**Charlotte:** (beaming back) This way!  
_Von watches them and smiles knowingly. __  
_  
_The ambos arrive with a patient. Jack and Jess go to accept him. It is a man in his twenties. He keeps jerking his arms and swotting at something imaginary in front of his face. His face is all bruised and cut. __  
_**Jack:** What have we got?  
**Ambo:** He was beaten up after hassling a couple who were having lunch in the park. They said he just kept shouting at them and tried to touch the womans hair. Thats when the guy beat him up. He hasnt got any ID on him and the only info we have been able to get from him is that his name is Joe.  
**Jess:** Oh great. Joe? My name is Jessica, you are at All Saints hospital.  
_Jess tries to stop him from waving his arms about but it is no good. __  
_**Jack:** Joe, can you tell me what your surname is? Joe what?  
_But the man still doesnt speak. __  
_**Jess:** Can you tell us where you live?  
_The man just continues to jerk his arms. Jess looks at Jack hopelessly. __  
_**Jack:** Okay, I guess names will have to wait. Lets check out these cuts and bruises.  
**Jess:** Do you want to order a CT?  
**Jack:** Um, lets hold off on that for now. Joe Im just going to examine your face now, okay?  
**Joe:** No no no. Sore.  
_Jack and Jess exchange glances. __  
_**Jack:** Yes, it is sore thats why I need to examine you. So that I can make you feel better. Okay, Joe?  
**Joe:** Didnt mean to frighten her. She had pretty hair.  
**Jack:** Okay. Can you tell us your surname now Joe?  
**Joe:** (suspicious) Why?  
**Jack:** We just need it for our records, so we can make sure we are giving you the best treatment.  
**Joe:** No, its so you can tell the police.  
**Jack:** Im sure the police will also want to know your name but thats not why we need it. Have you ever been in hospital before?  
**Joe:** (getting agitated) You want to put me back!  
_He begins to struggle and try to leave the bed. Jack and Jess both hold him down. __  
_**Jess:** (calmly) We are not trying to put you anywhere Joe, we just want you to get the best treatment for your injuries.  
**Joe:** I wont go back!  
**Jess:** (gently) Okay, okay, we wont make you go anywhere.  
_He calms down again. __  
_**Jess:** Have you got any family or friends that might be worried about you? We could contact them for you.  
**Joe:** No.  
**Jess:** No one at all?  
_He shakes his head. __  
_**Jess:** Okay. Dr. Quade needs to examine you now, is that all right?  
_He nods but eyes Jack suspiciously. __  
_  
_Deanna is at her desk again when Alison Newell comes looking for Frank. __  
_**Alison:** Uh, excuse me. Do you know where Frank is?  
**Deanna:** No, I havent seen him for a while.  
_Alison nods and is about to leave again but Deanna speaks up. __  
_**Deanna:** I mentioned that you were looking for him earlier, I do hope that he remembered to call you back. He seemed a little flustered.  
_Alison stops and comes back in. __  
_**Alison:** Flustered?  
**Deanna:** Yesits probably nothing. I always get a little flustered too when Im late.  
**Alison:** (nods) Hmm.  
**Deanna:** I dont wish to seem pushy, but have you had a chance to discuss my proposal with the Director of Nursing yet?  
**Alison:** We are having a meeting later on today actually. I heard about yesterdays incident with Nurse Goldman, and I believe the other man involved was the husband of a former patient?  
**Deanna:** Yes. I have already dealt with Goldman, though Im not sure what impact it will have.  
**Alison:** Oh?  
**Deanna:** Im still very much the outsider here, and unless something comes directly from Dr. Campion it seems to lack any impact. Which is why Im afraid his lax attitude towards the behaviour of certain staff members lately will further undermine any discipline I try to implement.  
_Alison looks at her but doesnt comment. Deanna worries that she might have gone too far. __  
_**Deanna:** Im not saying that Dr. Campion is deliberately ignoring this behaviour of course! I just think that he might be a little too close to judge it properly.  
**Alison:** How do you mean too close?  
**Deanna:** Well, they all get on so well and thats a good thing. To a certain extent. But I think, in the case of one nurse in particular, it might be blinding Dr. Campion to her faults.  
**Alison:** Her?  
**Deanna:** Jessica Singleton. The common denominator in all the recent incidents. To be quite honest, and I hate to talk about a member of my staff like this, but I think she is taking advantage of Dr. Campions fondness for her. She thinks as long as she has his backing, her position here is guaranteed.  
**Alison:** I doubt Dr. Campion would allow himself be blinded so easily.  
**Deanna:** Perhaps not normally  
**Alison:** (questioningly) Normally?  
_Deanna looks down at her hands, then looks up again and sighs. __  
_**Deanna:** (reluctantly) Im not sure I should be saying this.  
**Alison:** (firmly) Well, youve begun Sister so I suggest you finish.  
_Deanna looks reluctantly at Alison. __  
_**Deanna:** (takes a deep breath) Well, Dr. Newell(she pauses)this is difficult.  
**Alison:** (unsympathetic) Its not going to get any easier the longer you take to say it.  
_Deanna takes another deep breath. __  
_**Deanna:** Dr. Campions behaviour towards me has been erratic to say the least  
**Alison:** Erratic?  
**Deanna:** Yes, one minute he is biting my head off, dismissing my ideas and being derogatory about my abilities as NUM. The next he is apologetic and suggesting we grab a drink together!  
_Alison looks a little disbelieving. __  
_**Deanna:** Ive tried making allowances, I know he is under a lot of pressure. Personally as well as in his working life. It cant be easy raising an autistic child on your own and the number of times he has come in here tiredwell, its clear he has no proper support system.  
_Alisons face stiffens but Deanna doesnt notice she is so caught up in her story. __  
_**Deanna:** Its because of this that Ive been willing to dismiss his behaviour as him simply being stressed, buthaving watched him closely over the last couple of weeks, and seen his behaviour towards others, I no longer think that is an excuse.  
**Alison:** (losing patience) And your point is?  
**Deanna:** I think Dr. Campion has problems working with women.  
_Alison raises her eyebrows and looks at Deanna in surprise. __  
_**Alison:** Uh, what kind of problems?  
**Deanna:** Well Im sure you have noticed yourself, his complete lack of respect for one thing.  
**Alison:** Frank is disrespectful of most people, I really dont think its gender based!  
**Deanna:** His favouritism is.  
**Alison:** Favouritism?  
_Deanna pauses as Alison looks at her expectantly. __  
_**Deanna:** Jessica Singleton.  
**Alison:** Ah, back to where you started. If you are insinuating something I suggest that you come out and say it straight so that we can avoid any confusion.  
**Deanna:** Well, as Ive said, its clear to everyone that Dr. Campion has a fondness for her in particular. This fondness seems to allow her a lot of scope for mistakes and misbehaviour, which I dont see allowed to other members of staff.  
**Alison:** Im still not quite sure what you are alleging.  
**Deanna:** When I refused to go for a drink with him his behaviour towards me changed. Suddenly everything I do is wrong.  
_Alison is thoughtful for a moment then looks at Deanna seriously. __  
_**Alison:** Let me be very clear about what you are saying because this is a very serious allegation.  
**Deanna:** (quietly) I know.  
**Alison:** You are saying that Dr. Campions behaviour towards you has becomehas changed, because you refused to go for a drink with him?  
**Deanna:** Yes.  
**Alison:** You do realise that this could be construed as sexual harassment?  
**Deanna:** Yes I I dont wish to make a formal complaint.  
_Alison looks at her in confusion. __  
_**Alison:** What? Then what has all this been about?  
**Deanna:** I dont think he is doing it deliberately. Inviting me for a drink was his way of putting me into the little woman box. I just think he finds it difficult to deal with women on a professional basis. He has problems with me because I wont play the simpering little woman, I dont doubt thats why he is so obstinate towards you too. He cant handle strong women.  
_Alison looks both confused and vaguely amused. __  
_**Deanna:** Nurse Singleton recognises this and is playing it for all its worth. I feel sorry for Dr. Campion to be honest. Maybe its because his wife left him, that hes lonely and susceptible to such manipulation. But I really dont think that Singleton should be allowed to exploit this to her advantage and to the detriment of our patients.  
_Alison simply stares at Deanna._

_The police arrive to speak to Joe the patient. They come to the staffbase where Jack, Frank and Jess are discussing him. __  
_**Police Officer:** Were here about a guy who was brought in after an incident in a park?  
**Jack:** Ah yes, he has some minor bruising and cuts to the face. Have you found out who he is?  
**Police Officer:** (shakes his head) We were hoping he might have told you his name.  
**Jack:** Afraid not, all we know is his name is Joe.  
**Police Officer:** Mmm. We spoke to witnesses but no one recognised him. What do you think is wrong with him? Drugs? Alcohol? Or is he just a nutter?  
**Frank:** (sarcastically) Nutter? You obviously passed the political correctness class with flying colours!  
_The police officer ignores Frank._  
**Jack:** Its hard to say without knowing his history. But I have asked for a psych consult. Til then I cant say.  
_Jess suddenly spots Joe trying to leave the ED._  
**Jess:** Hey! Joe!  
_Jack and the police officer rush to get him back. Jess follows while Frank looks on._  
**Police Officer:** Come on mate, youre not going anywhere.  
**Jess:** Joe, you need to stay in bed. Dr. Quade hasnt finished treating you yet.  
Joe: Youre going to let them take me!  
**Jack:** No one is going to take you. We want you to stay here for a while until we have finished treating your injuries.  
_They put him back to bed. __  
_**Jess:** There is nothing to be afraid of.  
_Jess continues to talk to him and settle him down, while Jack and the police officer go back to the staffbase. __  
_  
**Police Officer:** Its going to be a while before we know what to do with him then?  
**Jack:** (nods) Psych said they would send someone as soon as possible but you could be in for a bit of a wait.  
**Police Officer:** Right, well, give us a call as soon as you know whats going on with him.  
_He turns to leave. __  
_**Jack:** Hang on, youre not waiting?  
**Police Officer:** Theres nothing we can do.  
**Frank:** You can keep a bloody eye on him!  
**Police Officer:** Were police officers, not babysitters!  
_The police officers leave. Frank turns to Jack in disbelief. __  
_**Frank:** Bloody useless the lot of them!  
**Jack:** What do we do?  
**Frank:** Well, someones going to have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesnt try to leave again.  
**Jack:** He seems to respond well to Jess.  
**Frank:** Right, well, tell her to make sure she doesnt let him out of her sight in case he makes another run for it. And see if she can get a name out of him.  
_Von comes to the staffbase. __  
_**Von:** (to Frank) Newell has been looking for you again. She said to tell you she wants a word. Immediately.  
**Frank:** If she is so worried about those bloody indicators you think shed come and get them herself!  
_Von shrugs. The ambos arrive with another patient and Frank goes to deal with that. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are walking outside in the hospital grounds. __  
_**Vincent:** So do you think we should make a formal announcement or just let them figure it out?  
**Charlotte:** We could do a Dan and Jess!  
**Vincent:** (laughing) Frank would kick our backsides from here to St. Angelas!  
**Charlotte:** Lets keep it to ourselves for a bit, and if they pick up on it, they pick up on it. What do you think?  
**Vincent:** Anything you want.  
_They continue to walk side by side, looking very much the happy couple. __  
_  
_Jack looks in on Joe and Jess. __  
_**Jack:** Any luck getting a name or anything?  
**Jess:** No, he has stopped talking altogether now. And psych still havent sent anyone.  
**Jack:** Right, Ill give them another call.  
_Jack goes to the staffbase, Cate is already there and Frank arrives at the same time. __  
_**Frank:** Have psych seen that patient yet?  
**Jack:** No, Im just about to give them another call. He has stopped talking altogether now!  
**Frank:** Tell them to get a move on!  
**Cate:** Uh Frank, Alison Newell rang and she wants you to ring her back immediately.  
_At that precise moment Franks pager goes off and he checks it. __  
_**Frank:** (grumbling) That bloody woman! She obviously has very little to do up there!  
_Von calls out from resus. The patient has arrested and Frank rushes off. __  
_  
_Deanna is walking past the elevator when Alison emerges. She stops and greets Alison cheerfully. __  
_**Deanna:** Dr. Newell! Back again!  
_Alison smiles tightly. __  
_**Alison:** Mmm.  
_Alison keeps going, but Deanna calls after her again. __  
_**Deanna:** Uh, have you had your meeting to discuss my proposal yet?  
_Alison stops. __  
_**Alison:** (lightly) Oh yes! Uh, weve decided not to move forward on that.  
**Deanna:** (looking miffed) May I ask why?  
**Alison:** Well, having discussed it further, we didnt feel that such a programme was warranted.  
_Alison smiles. Deanna clearly isnt impressed. __  
_**Deanna:** But  
**Alison:** It was certainly an interesting idea, and your proposal was very well put together.  
_Alison smiles again, indicating that the matter is closed and walks off. Deanna stands there seething. __  
_  
_In resus, Frank, Vincent, Von and Dan are working on a patient. Alison suddenly peers through the curtain. __  
_**Alison:** Dr. Campion I need a word.  
_Frank turns around irritably. __  
_**Frank:** Not now!  
**Alison:** Its important!  
**Frank:** So is this.  
**Alison:** Frank..  
**Frank:** (angrily) Push off Alison!  
_Alison looks at him furiously, then pulls the curtain closed and leaves. The others all exchange glances. __  
_**Von:** What have you done now? Shes had a bee in her bonnet looking for you all day!  
**Frank:** Oh who bloody cares! I probably used the wrong font size on the last costing report!  
_Vincent and Dan laugh.  
_  
_An elderly woman with a vacant expression wanders through the ED. Cate comes after her. __  
_**Cate:** Martha!  
_Cate catches up to the woman and puts her arms around her shoulders gently guiding her back. __  
_**Cate:** (gently) Martha you have to stay in your bed.  
_Jack and Charlotte watch from the staffbase. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, havent seen much of you today!  
**Charlotte:** Mmm.  
_Jack looks at her and smiles. __  
_**Jack:** You seemdifferent. Happy.  
**Charlotte:** I dont normally seem happy?  
**Jack:** Not like this. Whats going on?  
**Charlotte:** (shrugs nonchalantly) Nothing.  
**Jack:** (still watching her carefully) Okay. I dont believe you! But okay.  
_Charlotte laughs. __  
_**Charlotte:** Youre becoming very suspicious in your old age Jackie boy!  
_Cate arrives back at the staffbase. __  
_**Jack:** Mrs. Howard keeping you on your toes?  
**Cate:** (rolls her eyes) She keeps taking walks.  
**Charlotte:** Alzheimers?  
_Cate nods. Suddenly Cate spots Deanna coming in their direction and groans. __  
_**Cate:** Im off!  
_Cate rushes away. Charlotte and Jack watch her go confused. Deanna passes by the desk and smiles at Jack. He smiles back brightly. Charlotte grins. __  
_**Charlotte:** What was that?  
**Jack:** What?  
**Charlotte:** That smile! Have you got a thing for our new NUM?  
**Jack:** What!  
_Jack looks embarrassed suddenly. Charlotte watches him with glee. __  
_**Charlotte:** You do! You have a thing for Deanna! Have you acted on it yet?  
**Jack:** (sheepishly) We went for a drink.  
**Charlotte:** And?  
**Jack:** And shes good company. I think a lot of people misunderstand her.  
_Charlotte doesnt look convinced but she says nothing. __  
_**Jack:** So, you know my secret. Whats yours?  
_Charlotte laughs. ___

Jess is still by Joes bedside when she hears a thump and a cry of agony outside the curtain. She rushes out and finds Martha Howard, the elderly patient, crumpled on the floor. She goes to help her immediately. Jack also arrives to help. Neither of them notice Joe sneaking out of his bed and making his way down the corridor.  
  
_Charlotte is in the staffroom getting a coffee. She hears the door open behind her and turns around. She is shocked to see that it is a patient standing in the doorway. __  
_**Charlotte:** Im sorry, this room is for staff only.  
_The man doesnt speak. He begins to move towards her. __  
_**Charlotte:** (warily) Are you all right? Sir?  
_He is standing really close to her now. Charlotte gets nervous and tries to move away. __  
_**Charlotte:** Sir, Im afraid you cant be in here. You should go back to your bed.  
_Joe reaches out a hand and touches her hair. Charlotte tries to move away again but he grabs her tightly by the shoulders. Charlotte screams for help before he covers her mouth with his hand. __  
_  
_Frank and Vincent are just coming out of resus when they hear the scream. They both hurry towards the staffroom and find Charlotte struggling to escape Joes grasp. __  
_**Vincent:** Charlotte!  
_Vincent immediately grabs Joe and drags him off Charlotte. Vincent throws Joe against the wall and punches him in the gut. Joe crumples to the ground. __  
_**Frank:** Hughes!  
_Frank steps between Vincent and Joe, afraid that Vincent might hit him again, but Vincent is more interested in Charlotte. __  
_**Vincent:** Are you okay?  
_He takes a trembling Charlotte in his arms. __  
_**Frank:** Charlotte are you all right?  
_Charlotte nods breathlessly. Dan arrives with security and they take Joe back to his bed. Frank looks at Charlotte once more, in Vincents arms, and judges it best to leave them be. __  
_  
_Jack and Jess are gathered around Joes bedside when Frank arrives. Deanna also appears. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell happened? Why wasnt there someone keeping an eye on him?  
**Jess:** (worriedly) I was, I just went to help Mrs. HowardI thought he was sleeping, I didnt notice him leave. Is Charlotte all right?  
**Deanna:** No thanks to you if she is! What were you thinking leaving him unattended, when you knew he was a risk and were told specifically to keep an eye on him?  
**Jess:** (defensively) Mrs. Howard had fallen over!  
**Deanna:** And there was no one else who could have taken care of that?  
**Jess:** She fell practically right in front of me! What was I to do? Just ignore her until someone happened to walk by?  
**Deanna:** You could have called for someone.  
**Jack:** Jess couldnt help it. I didnt notice him leave either.  
_Deanna looks at Jack coldly. __  
_**Deanna:** You werent the one given the responsibility of ensuring he didnt leave his bed.  
**Jack:** But I am his doctor.  
**Frank:** (calmer) Jack is right. Its not your fault Jess if you were helping Mrs. Howard. We cant have eyes in the back of our heads!  
_Deanna looks at Frank with disdain. __  
_**Frank:** Have psych been down yet?  
**Jack:** No.  
**Frank:** Then call them again! And tell them if they dont come and see him immediately I will personally deliver him to them!  
_Frank walks off and Deanna leaves, glaring at Jess before she leaves.  
_  
_Vincent is still holding Charlotte in his arms in the staffroom. _  
**Vincent:** (worried) Are you sure youre okay?  
**Charlotte:** Yea, my arms are just a bit sore from where he grabbed me. But Im okay, it was mostly just a fright.  
**Vincent:** (angry) If I get my hands on him again!  
**Charlotte:** Shush, Im fine.  
_They begin to kiss. __  
_**Dan:** Hey, are.  
_Dan walks in and stops mid-sentence, his mouth open. Charlotte and Vincent look at him smiling. __  
_**Dan:** Uh, Im sorry  
**Charlotte:** Its fine Dan.  
**Dan:** Are you two?  
_Charlotte and Vincent smile and nod. __  
_**Dan:** Is this supposed to be a secret?  
**Charlotte:** (laughing) No, but you are the first to know congratulations!  
**Dan:** (pleased) The first? Does this mean I get to break the news?  
**Charlotte:** (still laughing) Go crazy!  
**Dan:** Cool! Ill eh, leave you to it then!  
_Dan rushes off to spread the gossip. Charlotte and Vincent look at each other and kiss again. __  
_  
_Frank knocks on the door to Alisons office, and then walks in before getting an answer. Alison is sitting at her desk. She doesnt look very happy and doesnt speak. Frank walks over and throws a file on her desk. __  
_**Frank:** There! Happy now, youve got your bloody indicators!  
**Alison:** (confused) What indicators?  
**Frank:** (impatiently) The performance indicators youve been hounding me for all day!  
**Alison:** (annoyed) I dont need those now! I wanted to take a look at them this morning but you never got back to me.  
**Frank:** (exasperated) What the hell have you been stalking me all day for then?  
**Alison:** I need to discuss a very serious matter with you.  
**Frank:** Get on with it then!  
**Alison:** I hear there was yet another incident in the ED earlier. A member of staff was attacked?  
**Frank:** (groans and rolls his eyes) Bad news travels fast! Let me guess, you and your new best friend Deanna, been whispering in corners again?  
**Alison:** You dont think I should be told when a doctor is attacked in this hospital?  
_Frank paces back and forth, he doesnt answer her. __  
_**Alison:** I take it Dr. Beaumont wasnt seriously injured?  
**Frank:** No, she wasnt. So youre okay, it wont cost the hospital anything!  
**Alison:** (ignoring the remark) The patient, he was supposed to be under supervision?  
**Frank:** (warily) Yes.  
**Alison:** Then what happened?  
**Frank:** Im sure Deanna has already given you all the details Alison, so why dont you drop the pretence.  
_Alison looks at him for a moment before speaking. __  
_**Alison:** Jessica Singleton.  
**Frank:** What about her?  
**Alison:** You tell me.  
**Frank:** It wasnt her fault. She was helping an elderly patient who had fallen. He snuck out when her back was turned.  
**Alison:** A lot of things seem to be not her fault lately.  
**Frank:** (losing patience) What are you talking about Alison?  
**Alison:** Im just saying that all the recent incidents in the ED seem to be traceable back to Nurse Singleton.  
**Frank:** Oh youre not still on about the iso room!  
**Alison:** Among other events. Shouting matches with patients and their families. Brawling with relatives of former patients!  
**Frank:** Jess wasnt directly responsible for any of that!  
**Alison:** (bitchily) No it seems to be her love life thats causing all the problems!  
**Frank:** (looking bored, he sits down) Its been a long day Alison, so will you just spit it out, whatever it is youre trying to say?  
_Alison watches him, then takes a deep breath. __  
_**Alison:** Are you having a relationship with Jessica Singleton?  
_Frank looks astounded. __  
_**Frank:** (stunned) Where the hell did that come from?  
**Alison:** (firmly) Are you?  
**Frank:** No Im not!  
**Alison:** Would you like to be?  
_Frank stands up angrily. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell kind of question is that? Have you lost the plot?  
**Alison:** (calmly) Just answer the question Frank.  
**Frank:** (angrily) Im not answering another damn thing until you tell me what the HELL it is youre insinuating Alison!

_Jess walks over to the staffbase, Cate looks up. __  
_**Cate:** You okay?  
**Jess:** (looking weary) Yea. Psych finally took Joe upstairs. Anyone seen Charlotte? Is she okay?  
**Cate:** Shes fine, shes seeing patients again.  
**Jess:** I feel terrible.  
**Cate:** Hey, youre not to blame.  
**Jess:** I shouldnt have taken my eyes off him.  
**Cate:** You were helping another patient!  
**Jess:** And this has given Deanna something else to throw at me. You should have heard her Cate, she is determined to hang me out to dry for this. If Jack and Frank hadnt been there  
**Cate:** Well, there you go. Jack didnt see him leave either. Deanna is whistling in the wind if she thinks she can blame you for this! Jack and Frank will make sure youre side of things is made clear.

_Deanna is sitting at her desk. Jack comes in. __  
_**Jack:** Do you have a minute?  
**Deanna:** Sure.  
_They both look awkwardly at each other. __  
_**Jack:** About what happened. It really wasnt Jesss fault. I was standing right there too and I didnt see him leave either.  
**Deanna:** I know that, but Jessica was told specifically not to let him out of her sight.  
_Jack looks like he is going to object again, but Deanna continues. __  
_**Deanna:** (reasonably) Of course, I realise she couldnt just leave Mrs. Howard on the ground, but she could have called for someone else. You arrived almost immediately, she could have left you to it and gone back to Joe.  
**Jack:** (relenting) I suppose.  
**Deanna:** Im not on a witch hunt here Jack. Im just saying, like so many other situations lately, Jess could have handled this better.  
_Jack is quiet for a moment. Deanna watches him. __  
_**Deanna:** Jess seems to think that Im out to get her. But you know thats not true right? Im just trying to do whats best for our patients. It hasnt been easy taking over from Nelson, he has left some big shoes to fill.  
**Jack:** I know, its justmaybe you could go about things differently sometimes?  
**Deanna:** I know, I know. I come on a bit strong sometimes. Its just that Im under a lot of pressure. Admin quashed my evaluation idea. I think they are blaming me for everything thats been going wrong here the last couple of weeks. So...maybe on some level I have taken my frustrations out on JessI know these incidents dont seem like a big deal to her, but Im looking at losing my job!  
**Jack:** But youre not to blame for something someone else does!  
**Deanna:** Im the NUM. The buck is supposed to stop with me. All these things have made it look like I cant handle my staff. And Im sure Frank has been adding his two cents in as well.  
**Jack:** I thought you and Frank were getting on better?  
**Deanna:** So did I. But ever since I turned him down for that drinkhe has become very aggressive towards me.  
**Jack:** (disbelief) What? That doesnt sound like Frank!  
**Deanna:** (hurt) Im not making it up!  
**Jack:** (apologetic) Im sorry, I know you wouldnt, its just  
**Deanna:** (almost tearful) To be honestJack, he scares me sometimes.  
_Jack looks at her worriedly. __  
_  
_Frank and Alison stare at each other across the desk. __  
_**Frank:** Well, spit it out Alison!  
**Alison:** (quietly) Will you calm down!  
**Frank:** Not until you tell me whats going on!  
**Alison:** Will you at least sit down?  
_Frank doesnt budge. Alison sighs. __  
_**Alison:** It has been suggested thatyou allow your feelings for Jessica toThat you play favourites. That you allow Singleton to get away with certain behaviour because of your feelings for her, and that this is disrupting the ED.  
_Frank gives a harsh laugh. __  
_**Frank:** Its been suggested! One guess who by!  
**Alison:** It doesnt matter who said it. Is it true?  
**Frank:** How can you ask me that?  
_Alison just looks at him. __  
_**Frank:** I do not play favourites.  
**Alison:** So you are denying that there is anything between you and Jessica?  
**Frank:** Damn right I am!  
_Alison looks almost relieved. Frank begins to pace back and forth again. Alison takes another deep breath. __  
_**Alison:** (carefully) What about Deanna?  
_Frank turns round sharply. __  
_**Frank:** (yelling) Shes a devious witch, thats what about her!  
**Alison:** She says that you have been victimising her because she refused to go for a drink with you.  
_Again Frank looks stunned. __  
_**Frank:** And you believe her?  
_Alison looks at him. __  
_**Alison:** No, I dont.  
**Frank:** Then why are you asking?  
**Alison:** She may not have made a formal complaint, yet, but that doesnt mean I can ignore what she said. Sexual harassment is a serious accusation Frank. This could end your career.  
**Frank:** Shes lying!  
**Alison:** Did you ever invite her for a drink or suggest that you do anything else after work?  
**Frank:** I cant stand the woman, why would I want to prolong the amount of time I have to spend looking at her mug? You said she hasnt made a formal complaint, why?  
**Alison:** (shakes her head) I dont know. I cant figure her out. She doesnt seem to have made up her mind what she wants to accuse you of. She mentioned everything from you being late and stressed because of your difficult home life, to your inability to work with women and sexual harassment!  
_Frank is fuming. __  
_**Frank:** That bloody woman! Wait until I see her!  
**Alison:** Dont you dare Frank! The last thing you should do now is go bulldozing around and giving more credence to her accusation of harassment!  
**Frank:** Well what am I supposed to do then?  
**Alison:** Be civil! Avoid any unnecessary involvement with her, and certainly avoid any arguments. And be sure to be seen to behave appropriately around Singleton too.  
**Frank:** Whats that supposed to mean?  
**Alison:** Deanna is using her as an example of your inappropriate behaviour. You must be seen to treat Nurse Singleton just as you would any other member of staff.  
**Frank:** I do!  
**Alison:** Then dont be so quick to make excuses and back her up all the time. You have to be seen to take a stand with her.  
**Frank:** Are you saying that I should throw Jess to the wolves, just so I can save my own skin?  
_Alison gives him an whatever it takes look.  
_  
_Dan is busily spreading the news about Charlotte and Vincent at the staffbase. But he looks a little deflated by peoples reactions. Von merely shrugs, Cate ignores it and busies herself with some paper work. Jess is too distracted and Jack just says; __  
_**Jack:** (mostly to himself) Huh, so thats what had her looking so happy.  
_Dan looks at them all disappointed. __  
_**Dan:** Thats it? You guys just dont know good gossip when you hear it! What could be bigger than Charlotte and Vincent a couple?  
**Von:** I dont know if its really that big a leap from the way they were before!  
**Jack:** Good for them though! I hope it works out. Well Im off, Ill you all tomorrow!  
**Cate:** Me too. Night guys.  
_The others nod their goodnights. Von wanders off and Dan walks over to a quiet Jess. __  
_**Dan:** You okay?  
**Jess:** Yeah.  
**Dan:** I thought you would have been a little bit more enthusiastic about the news!  
**Jess:** Why?  
**Dan:** It means, were yesterdays news! Welcome to oblivion!  
_Jess smiles. __  
_**Jess:** (bitterly) I bet they dont get half the comments we did!  
_As soon as she says it she feels terrible. __  
_**Jess:** I dont mean to be horrible, Im glad for them I really am!  
**Dan:** I know.  
**Jess:** But did you see the way everyone else reacted? Like its no big deal. Like its no one elses business and thats true. So why werent we given the same respect?  
**Dan:** I wouldnt take it personally Jess! I mean, we did come out in a more dramatic fashion after all!  
_Jess sighs. __  
_**Jess:** Youre right. Ignore me, Im just tired and being miserable!  
**Dan:** (hugging her) Thats okay, because I like you anyway, even when you are tired and miserable!

_Vincent and Charlotte are seated in a fancy restaurant. __  
_**Charlotte:** Do you think we should have stuck around a little longer after work?  
**Vincent:** To field questions?  
_Charlotte laughs. __  
_**Charlotte:** Well have to face it tomorrow anyway!  
**Vincent:** I dont think anyone will be that interested.  
**Charlotte:** Really?  
_Vincent shrugs. Charlotte looks almost disappointed. __  
_**Vincent:** (grins) Youre hoping for a big fuss arent you?  
**Charlotte:** (coyly) No. Well, maybe a little fuss!  
**Vincent:** (shaking his head) Always the drama queen!  
**Charlotte:** I knew we should have had sex in Franks office or something!  
_They both burst into laughter._

_  
_

_The following morning Vincent and Charlotte arrive in the ED together, smiling and happy. Dan and Jack who are already at the staff base grin when they see them coming. __  
_**Dan:** Morning!  
**Vincent:** Good morning.  
_They all smile at each other._  
**Jack:** So!  
**Charlotte:** So!  
_Jack grins._  
**Jack:** Congratulations!  
**Charlotte:** Thanks.  
_Jack turns to Vincent, looking very serious._  
**Jack:** (gravely) Are you sure you know what youre doing?  
_Vincent laughs. Charlotte slaps Jack on the arm._  
**Charlotte:** Oi!  
_Cate arrives and they all quieten down. Cate turns to Charlotte and Vincent_.  
**Cate:** Im very happy for you both.  
**Charlotte:** Thank you.  
_Vincent nods his thanks at her._  
**Dan:** At least it takes the pressure off me and Jess now. Were no longer the new couple!  
**Charlotte:** (laughing) Well, feel free to talk all you want about me(adds quickly) I mean us!  
**Vincent:** Shes already sidelining me!  
_Frank emerges from his office and brings a stack of files to the staff base. He doesnt look very happy. He turns to Charlotte and Vincent. __  
_**Frank:** (gruffly) Youre late.  
**Charlotte:** Eh sorry  
**Frank:** (snaps) Never mind sorry! Do you think you might actually get some work done now that you have bothered to turn up? You two might be on cloud nine, but there are sick people here who need treatment!  
_Frank stalks off again._  
**Charlotte:** Ah whatever cloud youre on, you can always rely Frank to knock you off cant you?  
**Vincent:** (with a dopey smile) Nah, even Frank cant bring me down today!  
_Dan and Jack exchange looks._  
**Dan and** **Jack:** Awww!

_Cate finds Jess stacking bedpans. __  
_**Cate:** Hey, are you okay?  
**Jess:** Yeah, just keeping my head down. There cant be much I can do wrong with bedpans!  
**Cate:** Has there been any word about what happened yesterday?  
**Jess:** (shakes her head) I gave Frank my incident report. He was kind of funny with me.  
**Cate:** Funny how?  
**Jess:** I dont know, just quiet. Like he didnt want to be around me.  
**Cate:** Oh its probably just part of his mood. He gave Charlotte and Vincent a telling off earlier.  
**Jess:** Maybe. You dont think Deannas gotten to him do you?  
**Cate:** No way! If there is one person you can count on to stand up to Deanna and Admin, its Frank!

_Frank is in his office when Deanna walks in. __  
_**Deanna:** I checked the mail and left it on your desk.  
**Frank:** Thanks.  
_Frank gets up and walks out. Deanna looks curiously after him. Two seconds later Jack appears. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, how are you today?  
**Deanna:** (timidly) Fine. I feel a bit silly for breaking down like that yesterday.  
**Jack:** Dont. Does Franks behaviour really scare you?  
_Deanna nods. __  
_**Deanna:** Sometimes. I really dont know what hes going to do!  
**Jack:** Maybe he doesnt realise. Have you tried talking to him?  
**Deanna:** Yes, but he just implies that Im being oversensitive and hysterical.  
**Jack:** Why dont I have a word?  
**Deanna:** No! Thank you, but that would just make things worse. Id rather just keep my head down. Maybe things will get better.  
_Deanna doesnt sound very convincing and Jack looks doubtfully at her. __  
_**Jack:** If youre surebut if it gets too much let me know and Ill have a word.  
_Deanna nods gratefully. __  
_  
_Frank is walking outside with Von. He has just explained the situation to her. Von looks horrified. __  
_**Von:** What are you going to do?  
_Frank shrugs. __  
_**Frank:** Alison has warned me not to raise the subject with Deanna herself, God knows why. And since she hasnt actually made a formal complaint, there is nothing much for me to do yet. She obviously just wanted to plant the idea in Alisons head, in the hopes that Admin would find a way of getting rid of me without her having to play the bad guy in front of everyone else.  
**Von:** Surely Alison doesnt believe her?  
**Frank:** (shakes his head) She says not. But its not about what she believes, as she has been quick to point out. Its about evidence, and according to Alison, Deanna could have a strong case if she were to make a complaint.  
**Von:** How could that be?  
**Frank:** Well, Im not exactly flavour of the month with Admin! And apparently my general behaviour could be construed as intimidating. Its a short leap from intimidating to sexual harassment it seems!  
**Von:** Surely she would need more evidence than that? And wont Alison back you up?  
**Frank:** For all the good it would do. I mean, what she supposed to say? He is my ex-husband, so I know he couldnt possibly do such a thing!  
**Von:** Well  
**Frank:** No, if the proverbial hits the fan, you can be fairly certain that Alison will be busy ensuring none of it sticks to her. As it is, she doesnt want to be linked to me, so if Im accused of sexual harassment she certainly wont want people knowing she used to be Mrs. Campion!  
_Franks pager goes off. He sighs. __  
_**Frank:** Its Alison. I better see what she wants. Ill see you later.  
_Von nods and Frank leaves. __  
_  
_Frank walks into Alisons office and finds her hovering over an upset Kathleen. __  
_**Frank:** (worriedly) Whats happened?  
_Alison looks up. __  
_**Alison:** She cut her hand on a broken cup.  
_Frank rushes over, forcing Alison to move aside. Kathleen is rocking back and forth. __  
_**Frank:** Kathleen, sweetheart, its all right, daddys here now.  
_He looks at Kathleens hand. __  
_**Alison:** Its quite deep, I think it might need suturing.  
**Frank:** What the hell happened?  
**Alison:** She dropped a cup and cut herself on the broken shard.  
**Frank:** You let her pick up the shards?  
**Alison:** I didnt let her! Shed already done it when I came in.  
**Frank:** So youd left her on her own?  
**Alison:** (defensive) For two seconds while I had a word with Jeffrey.  
**Frank:** (loudly) For Gods sake Alison, what have I told you about leaving her on her own?  
_Kathleen begins to groan and rock even more. __  
_**Alison:** (whispering) Will you keep your voice down? Youre upsetting her.  
_They both move to the other side of the room. __  
_**Frank:** I knew this would be a disaster. I dont know why I thought you could be responsible for her!  
**Alison:** (angrily) How dare you! This is hardly up there with letting her OD!  
_The moment the words are out of her mouth, Alison regrets them. Frank looks at her coldly, then turns and walks back to Kathleen. __  
_**Alison:** (remorsefully) Frank, I didnt  
**Frank:** Come on Kathleen, well go downstairs and daddy will make this all better.  
_He gives Alison another bitter look before leaving. __  
_**Frank:** We wouldnt want to keep mummy from her work any longer.  
Alison watches them go sadly.

_Charlotte comes to the staff base, where Jack, Cate and Dan are discussing a patient. __  
_**Charlotte:** Anyone know where Frank is?  
**Cate:** No, I havent seen him for a while, I think hes on a break.  
**Jack:** Typical!  
_The others look at him questioningly. __  
_**Jack:** Well, he tears strips of you and Vincent this morning for being late and how often is he late himself? And now hes off taking a break! If any of us took a break this long hed be on our backs. The man needs an attitude adjustment!  
_The others look at him in surprise. __  
_**Cate:** Jeez, whats eating you?  
**Jack:** Oh come on! You dont think its fair the way Frank treats people do you?  
**Dan:** Hes tough, but he is one of the fairest people I know!  
**Cate:** You cant say he doesnt do his share, and then some!  
**Jack:** Just because he works hard doesnt mean he can treat people however he likes.  
_Charlotte eyes Jack worriedly. __  
_**Charlotte:** Whats this all about?  
_Jack debates whether or not to say anything. __  
_**Jack:** Franks been bullying Deanna.  
**Charlotte:** (lightly) Frank bullies everyone!  
**Jack:** (heatedly) Yeah and we just accept it! Well, not anymore! Its one thing pushing people to do better, but what he is doing to Deanna is just wrong.  
**Cate:** Oh come on! If she cant take a few harsh comments from Frank!  
**Jack:** Its more than that!  
**Charlotte:** What is it?  
**Jack:** He has been giving her a hard time, insulting her and her work, just because she wouldnt go for a drink with him!  
_The others look at him in amazement. __  
_**Cate:** What?  
**Dan:** Dont be ridiculous!  
**Charlotte:** Frank?  
**Jack:** I didnt think he was like that either. But Deanna is terrified of him. And its not acceptable.  
**Charlotte:** (still stunned) Frank?  
**Cate:** Thats rubbish! Frank would never do something like that!  
**Jack:** (confronting) Youre saying that Deanna is lying?  
**Dan:** (calming) Im sure thats not what Cate meant, maybe Deanna is just mistaken!  
**Cate:** Im saying if it came down to Frank or Deanna I know who Id trust.  
**Charlotte:** Jack, you dont really think Frank would do something like that, do you?  
**Jack:** (unwavering) Ive seen how upset Deanna is. She is not making this up.  
_Jack walks off and the others just look at each other anxiously. __  
_  
_Frank arrives in the ED with Kathleen. He sees Von and waves her over. __  
_**Frank:** Can you give me a hand?  
**Von:** Sure. Hello Kathleen, Im Von. Do you remember we met before?  
_But Kathleen is too upset to respond. They make their way to a bed. __  
_**Von:** What happened?  
**Frank:** Bloody Alison, left her on her own and she cut herself on a broken cup. Now, sweetheart will you sit here for daddy? Thats a good girl.  
_He turns to Von. __  
_**Frank:** This is going to need suturing.  
**Von:** (nods) Ill get a tray.

_Jess is sorting through some implements when Deanna appears lurking beside her. __  
_**Deanna:** Keeping your head down today I see!  
**Jess:** (defiantly) Not especially, just getting on with my work.  
**Deanna:** Bit late for that now!  
**Jess:** Look, you might not like me, but Im a good nurse and there is not a single thing you can do about that! So huff and puff all you want, you know you cant sack me!  
**Deanna:** (smirking) You really think youre untouchable? Well see how long you last once Frank is out of the way!  
**Jess:** Frank?  
**Deanna:** Yes, good old Frank! Admin is just waiting for an excuse to be rid of him and pretty soon theyll have one.  
**Jess:** (cocky) I wouldnt get my hopes up if I were you, Admin has tried to get one up on Frank in the past but he always survives!  
**Deanna:** (confidently) Not this time. Rude behaviour and disorganised paperwork are one thing, but there will be no talking himself out of a sexual harassment case!  
**Jess:** (incredulous) What? Are you insane? No one will believe you!  
**Deanna:** Alison Newell already does and once I make an official complaint Im sure shell jump at the chance to get rid of Frank.  
**Jess:** You are just evil arent you? Why are you doing this? This could ruin Franks career.  
**Deanna:** (smugly) With any luck! Frank Campions reign is well and truly over.  
_Deanna walks away looking pleased with herself. Jess looks appalled. Neither notices a shocked Jack standing nearby. __  
_  
_Kathleen is still rocking and begins to moan hysterically when Frank tries to take another look at her hand. __  
_**Frank:** Sweetheart, its all right, daddy just wants to make you better. Kathleen? Remember when you fell and cut your knee? Daddy made that better too, this is just the same.  
_Von returns. Kathleen begins to pull her hand away from Frank and wont let him touch her. Charlotte, Cate and Dan are nearby and notice what is going on. They all look sympathetic. Frank looks distressed at not being able to soothe his daughter. __  
_**Frank:** Kathleen, sweetheart, just let daddy see your hand.  
_It is no use. Kathleen continues to sway back and forth, groaning loudly as if blocking out the world. __  
_**Von:** (gently) Maybe just let her calm down for a bit?  
_Frank nods wearily. Suddenly the weariness disappears and his face becomes hard. Alison appears looking hesitant. __  
_**Alison:** (quietly) Is she okay?  
**Frank:** (snaps) What do you care?  
_He moves away from the bed a little so as not to upset Kathleen even more. Von busies herself awkwardly with the tray._

Cate and Dan are watching from nearby. _  
_**Cate:** Whats she doing here? Thats all he needs!  
**Dan:** The woman has no concept of timing!

**Alison:** What I saidI didnt m..  
**Frank:** I stopped giving a damn about anything you have to say a long time ago Alison, havent you got that yet?  
_Alison looks hurt. __  
_**Frank:** Now go away. Im sure there are more important people youd rather be seen with!  
_Frank goes back to Kathleens side. Alison watches them. She hesitates. She looks around the ED and realises the others are watching her. She turns slowly and leaves.  
_  
_Jess returns to the staff base looking troubled. __  
_**Jess:** Guys, youre not going to believe this!  
_Cate and Dan turn and give her a questioning look. __  
_**Dan:** Are you okay?  
**Jess:** No. Deanna has just  
**Dan:** Has she been hassling you again? This has to stop  
**Jess:** Dan, shush a second! Youll never believe what she is trying to do! She is trying to set Frank up! She is going to make a complaint of sexual harassment against him!  
**Cate:** (nods) She has already been laying the ground with Jack.  
**Jess:** She has done more than that, shes already spoken to Newell. And you know what shes like, shes been trying to get rid of Frank from day one.  
**Dan:** Maybe thats why she was here.  
**Cate:** Deanna cant seriously think she can get away with this? No one is going to believe her!  
**Dan:** Jack does.  
**Jess:** And Newell.  
_They all glance worriedly towards where Frank is still struggling to calm Kathleen. __  
_  
_Alison is waiting for the elevator as Deanna is passing by. __  
_**Deanna:** Dr. Newell! I was just on my way to see you.  
_Alison looks at her distractedly. __  
_**Alison:** Oh?  
**Deanna:** Yes. Its about Dr. Campion, and what I told you yesterday.  
_Just then Kathleen shouts out loudly. Alison jolts slightly and looks towards where Kathleen and Frank are. Deanna follows her gaze. __  
_**Deanna:** (full of pity) Its terrible isnt it? No wonder this department is in the state its in. If he cant handle his home life, and he evidently cant, then he should make other arrangements.  
_Alison is barely listening. She keeps watching Frank and Kathleen. Deanna continues. __  
_**Deanna:** The man cant even control his daughter! Look how much time he is wasting with this?  
_Alison suddenly becomes more alert. __  
_**Alison:** Wasting?  
**Deanna:** Mmm. Its clear the girl should be in some kind of care facility. At least then  
**Alison:** How dare you!  
**Deanna:** (uncertain) Im sorry?  
**Alison:** (furious) You know nothing about the situation or my daughter!  
**Deanna:** (confused) Im sorry, I dont understand, I thought she was Franks  
_Deanna looks back at Frank and Kathleen. Suddenly it dawns on her. __  
_**Alison:** She is.  
_Deanna looks gob smacked as she realises she has put her foot in it. She opens and closes her mouth several times, desperately trying to think of a way to salvage the situation. Alison looks at her coldly. __  
_**Deanna:** IIm sorry, I didnt meanwhat I meant wasFrank  
**Alison:** (heatedly) As far as I can see, the only problem in this department is you! Frank may be offensive and obnoxious, but it is because of him that this ED is the best in the city. He inspires both loyalty and hard work from his staff, and deserves the respect that he commands. You on the other hand, inspire only animosity and are respected by no one nor should you be. And as far as your sexual harassment claim goes we both know its nonsense!  
_Deanna, realising that the game is up as far as Alison is concerned, drops the act. __  
_**Deanna:** Prove it! It will still come down to my word against his, and we both know his behaviour in the past hasnt done his track record any good. And you can back him up all you want! Once word is out that you are the mother of his child your recommendations will be worthless.  
_Deanna looks smug. Alison looks at her scornfully. __  
_**Alison:** Frank isnt the only one with a track record!  
**Deanna:** What is that supposed to mean?  
**Alison:** It means, I really wouldnt go ahead with this ridiculous accusation if I were you. As it is, your professional record is shaky, a few choice words in the right ears and you would be lucky to ever get another job.  
**Deanna:** (laughs) Oh please!  
**Alison:** (ominously) Ive dealt with better than you in the past Deanna. You do not want to push this, believe me.  
_Deanna looks at Alison defiantly. But as Alison walks away, Deanna begins to look a lot less certain. __  
_  
_Kathleen has calmed down considerably and Frank is suturing the gash on her hand while Von sits next to her. Jess arrives. __  
_**Jess:** Is everything okay?  
**Frank:** (nods) Fine, thank you.  
**Jess:** Right, uh, could I have a word with you Frank? When youre done here of course!  
**Frank:** Sure. Ill be a few more minutes.  
**Jess:** Okay, no rush.  
_Jess is just about to turn and leave when Alison returns. Jess holds back and waits. Frank barely looks at Alison. __  
_**Frank:** (irately) What are you doing here again?  
**Alison:** (unflinchingly) Ive come to be with my daughter!  
_Frank looks up, taken aback. Jesss jaw drops as she stares at them both and she turns to Von, as if looking for confirmation that she has just heard what she thinks she just heard. Von looks at them both uncomfortably. Frank and Alison just stare at each other. __  
_**Von:** (standing up) Uh, well leave you to it.  
_Von gestures for Jess to move, but Jess is so stunned that Von has to nudge her. __  
_**Jess:** Uh! Yeah, yeah.  
_Still Jess doesnt move and Von has to grab her by the arm and practically lead her away. Alison takes a deep breath and watches them go. She turns back to Frank, who is still just looking at her. Alison sits on the bed next to Kathleen, almost nervously. __  
_**Frank:** You realise what youve done?  
_Alison nods. Frank shrugs slightly. __  
_**Frank:** Okay Kathleen, Im almost done now.  
**Kathleen: **It still hurts.  
**Frank:** I know sweetheart, but that will stop soon. Why dont you hold on tight to mummy with your other hand, and I bet it wont seem so bad?  
_Frank watches Alison, with an inscrutable look, as Kathleen takes a hold of her hand. __  
_  
_Von and Jess make their way back to the staff base, where Dan and Cate are still watching. __  
_**Dan:** Whats going on? Why she back again?  
_Jess still looks stunned. __  
_**Jess:** You are never going to believe this!  
**Dan:** What?  
_Jess looks at Dan and takes a deep breath. __  
_**Jess:** Kathleens mother is Alison Newell!  
_Dan looks over at Frank, Kathleen and Alison and his eyes widen. __  
_**Dan:** No way!  
**Cate:** What? Who told you that?  
**Jess:** She said so herself!  
_Cate and Dan turn to Von for confirmation. Von simply shrugs and nods slightly. Dan and Cate look stunned. __  
_**Cate:** Are you sure?  
**Jess:** I heard her! She called Kathleen her daughter!  
**Cate:** Frank and Alison Newell?  
**Dan:** Oh my God! I was right!  
_Cate laughs. __  
_**Cate:** So you were!

_Just then Vincent comes to the staff base. __  
_**Vincent:** Someone wanted a consult?  
_He looks at them all curiously. __  
_**Vincent:** Whats going on?  
**Jess:** Big news!  
**Vincent:** (laughs) Well, what is it tell me?  
**Jess:** Alison Newell is Kathleens mother.  
**Vincent:** Kathleen?  
**Dan:** Franks Kathleen.  
_Dan nods towards them. Vincent turns and looks. He gets the same astonished look the others had. __  
_**Vincent:** Well  
_He doesnt know what else to say. Charlotte turns up at that precise moment. She takes in the looks on everyones faces. __  
_**Charlotte:** What have I missed?  
**Dan:** The gossip of the century!  
**Vincent:** Alison Newell is Franks ex Kathleens mother!  
_Charlotte laughs. __  
_**Charlotte:** Good one!  
**Jess:** (seriously) No really.  
**Charlotte:** Alison?  
The others all nod.

_Jack catches up with Deanna in the corridor. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, you okay? You look a little flushed.  
**Deanna:** Oh Jack, I dont know what to do!  
**Jack:** Why? What's wrong?  
_Deanna looks at him helplessly. __  
_**Deanna:** I cant put up with it anymore! I thought they would do something!  
**Jack:** Slow down, what are you talking about?  
**Deanna:** I decided to make a formal complaint against Frank. I know you like him, but I just cant take any more Jack!  
**Jack:** Youve made a complaint?  
**Deanna:** I tried.  
**Jack:** What do you mean tried?  
**Deanna:** Alison Newell threatened me!  
**Jack:** (incredulous) What?  
**Deanna:** Turns out shes Franks ex!  
**Jack:** Alison Newell?  
_Deanna nods. __  
_**Jack:** Are you sure?  
**Deanna:** She told me herself. She also warned me not to go ahead with my complaint.  
**Jack:** I wonder why?  
**Deanna:** Well, because she is trying to protect him of course! Now its clear why he gets away with such behaviour, shes obviously been pulling strings. I dont know what to do Jack.  
_Deanna is tearful. Jack looks unsympathetic. __  
_**Jack:** How about you try telling the truth?  
**Deanna:** I did, and look where it got me?  
**Jack:** (coldly) No, I mean the real truth.  
_Deanna looks at him strangely. __  
_**Deanna:** What do you mean?  
**Jack:** I know youre lying! I bet Frank never even invited you for a drink!  
**Deanna:** (surprise) What? Of course Im not lying! Frank has been making my life a misery since I turned him down. You have to believe me Jack, youre the only one  
**Jack:** The only one gullible enough?  
**Deanna:** (desperately) No, no. JackI thought we had a connectionI need you to believe me! FrankFrankFrank tried to force himself on me!  
_Jack looks at her in disbelief. __  
_**Jack:** Oh please! Deanna, just give it up!  
**Deanna:** Its true! He knew that I was going to make an official complaint andand he said that there was no point, because Admin wouldnt listen. So he said that if I wanted an easier life I knew what I had to doand thats when he tried to force himself on me!  
**Jack:** And this happened, when? Today?  
**Deanna:** Yes!  
**Jack:** Why didnt you tell anyone?  
**Deanna:** I did, I told Alison.  
**Jack:** Thats when she threatened you to keep quiet?  
**Deanna:** Yes! Yes!  
**Jack:** (mockingly) Do you realise how ridiculous you sound?  
**Deanna:** Im telling the truth!  
**Jack:** (angry) I heard you talking to Jess! You are just doing all of this out of spite!  
**Deanna:** No!  
**Jack:** Yes! I cant believe I fell for it! Everyone else could see right through you.  
**Deanna:** They are all wrong.  
**Jack:** (shaking his head) No, Ive been wrong. And if you think that you will get away with these accusations, then you are wrong too!  
_Deannas tears dry and her face hardens. __  
_**Deanna:** I thought you were different. I thought you had some vision. Some ambition. Frank is a control freak and he is smothering you, and this department. With him gone and me as NUM, this would be a whole different place.  
**Jack:** Yes it would. But who would want to be here? Everyone in this ED will stand by Frank. So why dont you just stop your lying and go?

_Everyone is still gathered at the staffbase. Dan is gloriously retelling how he was the first to guess Frank and Alisons relationship._  
**Dan:** So then, when Cate said that the voice on the phone sounded like Newell, well, I put it all together.  
_Dan looks pleased with himself._  
**Von:** (sarcastically) Well done Sherlock!  
_The others laugh._  
**Cate:** If you were so certain, then why did you change your mind again and say that it was probably too farfetched?  
**Dan:** I guess I allowed your and Jacks negativity to influence mebut later on I thought about it again and was certain I was right. I just didnt say anything.  
**Cate:** (laughing) Youre full of it Goldman!  
_Vincent notices Frank, Alison and Kathleen coming over._  
**Vincent:** Shush!  
_Everyone tries to look busy. Frank doesnt look very convinced when he comes over._  
**Frank:** All our patients gone home, have they?  
**Charlotte:** Uh I was just  
**Dan:** Um, I was looking for the uh  
**Vincent:** Someone called for a consult!  
**Frank:** Why arent you consulting then?  
**Vincent:** Well..Iam on my way! Uh, who called me?  
**Cate:** I think it was Jack.  
**Vincent:** Right.  
_Vincent looks around and then just wanders off in search of Jack. Frank looks at the others expectantly. Alison is standing awkwardly behind him with Kathleen._  
**Cate:** I should eh  
_Cate leaves. Von also wanders off. Charlotte, Dan and Jess remain._  
**Frank:** What? We havent got enough patients to go around?  
**Charlotte:** Im waiting for some test resultsbut I could see to someone else in the meantime!  
_Charlotte walks away hurriedly. Frank turns to Jess._  
**Frank:** You wanted a word?  
**Jess:** Yeah, but if youre busy  
**Frank:** No, just hang on a sec.  
_Frank turns to Alison._  
**Frank:** Are you sure about taking her home?  
**Alison:** Yes, I just have one appointment for this afternoon and that can be easily changed.  
**Frank:** Right, thanks. If she doesnt settle call me.  
_Frank turns to Kathleen_.  
**Frank:** Kathleen, mummy is going to take you home to her house now. Is that okay?  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen wants to go home to Kathleen and daddys house.  
**Frank:** Mummy wants to bring you to her house first and then I will pick you up and take you home later.  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen wants to go home now.  
**Alison:** It will just be for a little while. We can go for a walk and get a pizza, how about that?  
_Kathleen shakes her head. Frank sighs._  
**Frank:** Look if I give you the keys to my place, could you wait there with her?  
**Alison:** Yes, if thats what she wants.  
**Frank:** Kathleen, what if mummy brings you home to our house? Will that be okay?  
**Kathleen:** Yes.  
**Alison:** Okay then, thats what well do.  
**Frank:** Are you sure?  
_Alison nods._  
**Frank:** Okay, Ill see you this evening sweetheart.(to Alison) Any problems call me.  
_Frank kisses Kathleen on the forehead and gives Alison his keys. Alison and Kathleen leave and Frank turns to Jess._  
**Frank:** Come on then, my office.

_They arrive in Franks office. Frank sits behind his desk._  
**Jess:** There is something I think you need to know about Deanna. She is planning to accuse you of sexual harassment.  
_Frank nods._  
**Frank:** Yes I know.  
**Jess:** Oh! Well, no one believes her!  
**Frank:** Thanks, but its not really about what you lot believe. Dont worry though, I will make sure you arent dragged into this and I will back you over the Joe incident.  
_Jess looks confused._  
**Jess:** Sorry, but why would I be dragged into it?  
**Frank:** Uh, I assumed you knew her entire story.  
_Jess shakes her head. Frank looks uncomfortable._  
**Frank:** She uh, has told Admin that you and Iare uh having some kind of relationship or something.  
**Jess:** What? Whyou and me?  
_Frank nods._  
**Frank:** She says thatyou have been sleeping with me toto get special treatment.  
**Jess:** (horrified) But thats ridiculous!  
_Not for the first time lately, Jess looks absolutely stunned._

As everyone is leaving for the day, Deanna tries to talk to Jack again in the ambulance bay. _  
_**Deanna:** Jack! Jack please wait!  
_Jack stops and turns. __  
_**Deanna:** Do you think maybe we could discuss things over a drink?  
**Jack:** We have nothing to discuss.  
**Deanna:** I was out of line what I said to you earlier.  
**Jack:** But what youre doing to Frank, that isnt out of line?  
_Jack turns and starts walking away again. Deanna follows and grabs him by the arm in desperation. __  
_**Deanna:** All right! He didnt try to force himself on me!  
_Jack stops and listens._  
**Deanna:** But he has been bullying meand he has been victimising me because I turned him down  
_Jack rolls his eyes and starts walking again._  
**Deanna:** Jack!  
_Jack keeps walking._

_Dan and Jess are at home. Jess has told Dan about her chat with Frank._  
**Jess:** God, just thinking about it gives me the shivers!  
**Dan:** (making a face) Me too!  
**Jess:** I mean, me and Frank? Whod believe that?  
**Dan:** Well  
**Jess:** Well what? Its absurd!  
_Dan grins._  
**Dan:** He does like you.  
**Jess:** Not like that!  
**Dan:** (teasing) I dont know  
_Jess hits him with a cushion._

_Frank is home and Alison is just leaving._  
**Frank:** So what happens now?  
**Alison:** (shrugs) We just have to wait and see if she goes ahead with her complaint.  
**Frank:** She more or less admitted to Jess that she was just doing this to get at me. Jess says shes willing to speak to the Board if necessary.  
**Alison:** (doubtful) Her word is hardly going to carry much weight, is it? And Im afraid Deanna was right, when she said that anything I say on the matter now is going to look more than a little biased.  
**Frank:** You spoke to Deanna?  
_Alison nods._  
**Frank:** Why the hell did you tell her about us for? As if she didnt have enough ammunition!  
**Alison:** It slipped out!  
_Frank sighs._  
**Alison:** I better go.  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
**Alison:** (hopefully) She might not go ahead with it.  
**Frank:** Why wouldnt she?  
**Alison:** (shrugs) Something might change her mind.  
_Frank looks doubtful. __  
_  
_The following day the atmosphere in the ED is tense. Cate and Deanna are at the staffbase, when a young woman walks in. It is new nurse, Erica Templeton._  
**Cate:** Can I help you?  
**Erica:** Yeah, Im Erica Templeton. Your new nurse.  
**Cate:** Oh..  
**Deanna:** Im Deanna Richardson, the NUM. Youre late.  
_Erica looks a little surprised._  
**Erica:** Eh sorry, I didnt realise. My watch must be sl  
**Deanna:** Come to my office, well get you sorted.  
_Deanna leads the way. Dan arrives, as Cate is watching them go._  
**Dan:** Whos that?  
**Cate:** New nurse.  
**Dan:** I didnt know we were getting one.  
**Cate:** Me neither. Hows Jess today?  
**Dan:** She is still worried about Deanna and her lies.  
_Jack arrives. Dan and Cate are a little cold towards him._  
**Jack:** Look guys, what I said yesterday about Frank  
**Cate:** I cant believe you are taking her side!  
**Jack:** Im not. I should never have believed her, I was stupid.  
**Dan:** What changed your mind?  
**Jack:** I heard her talking to Jess. I cant believe she could be so malicious.  
**Cate:** Surely Admin wont believe her?  
**Jack:** (shrugs) She can be pretty convincing. But if she goes ahead with it, I will go to the board myself and tell them she is lying.  
_Deanna reappears, without Erica._  
**Deanna:** Havent you got any work to do?  
**Cate:** What have you done with the new girl? Had her sacked already?  
**Deanna:** Im warning you McMasters  
**Cate:** Another new nurse, and Nelson will probably be back soon too. Do the words surplus to requirements mean anything to you?  
**Deanna:** No, but they should to you!  
_Deanna and Cate glare at each other. Jack steps in to diffuse the situation._  
**Jack:** Cate, come on.  
**Deanna:** Thank you Jack, but I can handle it.  
**Jack:** Cate is right. I hope Nelson does get back soon. The sooner we see the back of you the better! Dont think we are all just going to stand back and let you do this to Frank. If you go ahead with this, we will all go and tell them that you are lying.  
_Cate smirks. Deanna walks off in a huff._

_Charlotte and Jess are dealing with a patient. They step outside the curtains for a moment to discuss matters. Deanna comes over to them._  
**Deanna:** Everything under control?  
**Charlotte:** (coldly) If it wasnt is there anything you could do about it?  
_Deanna looks at her in surprise. Jess sneers._  
**Deanna:** I see youve caught the same bad attitude as everyone else.  
**Charlotte:** (matter-of-fact) I dont like you. No one does. What you are doing to Frank is despicable. And if need be, we will all gladly remind you of that every day while you are here!  
_Deanna rolls her eyes._  
**Deanna:** You are all so quick to defend him! Youre like sheep, not one of you can think for yourselves! But youll see. I dont need you to believe me.  
**Jess:** (mocking) Oh thats right! Youve got Alison Newells backing havent you?  
_Charlotte and Jess laughs._  
**Jess:** Not one of your more inspired ideas, was it?  
_Deanna is enraged that they are making fun of her and storms off._

_Cate is showing new girl Erica around the ED._  
**Cate:** Dont worry, we are not all like Deanna!  
**Erica:** (relieved) Im glad. Id heard such good things about this ED, but with a welcome like that I was beginning to wonder!  
**Cate:** Well, whatever you heard is true most of the time. They are a good bunch of people working here. The tenseness at the moment is all down to one person.  
**Erica:** Nurse Richardson?  
_Cate nods. Erica doesnt look surprised._  
**Erica:** Yeah, Ive heard some not so good stuff about her.  
**Cate:** Hopefully though she will get the message and not be around for much longer.  
**Erica:** What about the Department Head? Whats he like?  
**Cate:** (smiling) What have you heard?  
**Erica:** (takes a deep breath) Where do I start?  
_Cate laughs._

_Jess and Dan are in the drugs room._  
**Jess:** You should have seen her face!  
**Dan:** Hopefully she has the message now that she is not wanted.  
**Jess:** I dont think she even cares that everyone hates her. As long as she keeps her job title and gets her own way on everything I wouldnt be surprised if she sticks it out.  
**Dan:** Nah, would you be able to share an office with someone after trying to ruin their career?  
**Jess:** (worriedly) But what if Frank loses his job?  
**Dan:** I dont think itll go that far. Everyone knows shes lying, so even if she goes ahead with her complaint, well all back Frank up. They cant ignore all of us.  
_Jess still looks unsure._

_Von calls to Deanna from the staffbase._  
**Von:** Admin have been looking for you.  
_Deanna nods._

_Cate and Jess are cleaning up in resus._  
**Jess:** I hate all this tension.  
**Cate:** I know, I dreaded coming in today. I dont know how Frank is coping. If I were him I certainly couldnt be around her. I wouldnt know what I might do!  
_Jess sighs._  
**Cate:** Anyway, on a happier note, how is the new romance going?  
_Jess smiles._  
**Jess:** Its good.  
**Cate:** (teasing) Good? Youve only been together about a week, it should be more than good! It should be hot!  
**Jess:** Yeah, no, its great! Dan is really sweet andwe have a lot of fun together.  
_Jess doesnt sound very convincing. Cate looks at her._  
**Cate:** Gee, dont bowl me over with enthusiasm there Jess!  
_Jess looks a little affronted_.  
**Cate:** Im sorry! I shouldnt have said that, I didnt mean anything by it.  
_Jess looks thoughtful._  
**Jess:** Maybe youre right. I should be floating on clouds right now, like I was when Stuart and I got together. But things just arent like that with Dan.  
**Cate:** Well, you and Dan have known each other much longer, so its bound to be different.  
**Jess:** Yeah, I suppose.  
**Cate:** (troubled) I really didnt mean anything. Dan is a great guy and you two get on really well together.  
**Jess:** Yeah we do.  
_Jess smiles enthusiastically, but there is a trace of uncertainty in her eyes._  
**Jess:** (changing the subject) So, whats the new nurse like?

_Jack and Frank are walking down the corridor together._  
**Jack:** Whatever Deanna says, we all know she is lying.  
_Frank nods gratefully. They reach the staffbase. Von has a serious look on her face._  
**Von:** Frank, Admin have called. Alison wants to see you in her office.  
**Frank:** (apprehensively) Right.  
_Von and Jack exchange anxious looks as Frank leaves._

Alisons PA scurries away when he sees Frank approaching, Frank laughs to himself. As he reaches the door to Alisons office, it suddenly swings open and Deanna storms out. She throws him a dirty look and keeps going. Frank takes a deep breath before walking in purposefully. _  
_**Frank:** (cheerfully) Where did you get Jeffrey with a J? Cos Ive been thinking of getting one for myself. Do you know if they come in blue?  
_Alison looks at him strangely._  
**Alison:** Id have thought taunting Jeffrey would be the least of your worries right now.  
**Frank:** (flippantly) Oh I can always make time for the pleasures in life!  
_Alison shakes her head slowly._  
**Alison:** Its always the same with you isnt it? Always hiding behind your temper or your insults.  
_Frank quietly looks at the ground._  
**Frank:** (almost sounding bored) Well, have I been charged, Your Honour?  
**Alison:** (still unamused) Deanna has resigned. Effective immediately.  
_Frank looks at her in surprise._  
**Frank:** Resigned? Why?  
**Alison:** Does it matter? Shes gone. And her allegations with her.  
_Frank is quiet. He sits down. Alison watches him. He looks at her cheekily again._  
**Frank:** Im sorry, you must be disappointed.  
**Alison:** (confused) Disappointed?  
**Frank:** Mmm. I mean she almost succeeded, where you have failed. Im still here!  
**Alison:** Is that what you think?  
**Frank:** Youve made it very clear in the past that you didnt want me here.  
**Alison:** In the past.  
**Frank:** (sceptical) Thats all changed now has it?  
_Alison looks down at her desk without answering._  
**Frank:** Oh come on! You could go to whatever store you got Jeffrey in and see if they do Heads of Department as well! Get a nice quiet one, wholl hang on your every word! Your life would be much easier if I wasnt here.  
_Alison smiles slightly._  
**Alison:** Maybe easy is over-rated!

_Dan and Jess are walking along together._  
**Dan:** So, what do you want to do tonight?  
**Jess:** I dont know, whatever you think.  
**Dan:** Takeout and a dvd?  
_Jesss face falls, she tries to cover it up and look cheerful but Dan notices._  
**Dan:** What?  
**Jess:** Nothing, its just  
**Dan:** Its just really dull.  
**Jess:** No, no! But, wellits all weve done since  
**Dan:** (nodding) I know what you mean. We havent exactly been painting the town red, have we?  
_Jess smiles ruefully._  
**Jess:** There has been a lot going on lately. And I havent exactly been a bundle of joys!  
**Dan:** Well, thats all going to change! Dashing Dan is going to sweep you off your feet!  
**Jess:** (laughing) Really?  
**Dan:** Yep! Starting now!  
_He grabs Jess by the arm and leads her quickly down the corridor. As they reach the iso room Jess comes to a halt laughing._  
**Jess:** Oh no! No way!  
**Dan:** Oh come on! What are the odds of us being caught twice?  
**Jess:** Knowing my luck?  
_Dan opens the door and peers inside. He holds his hand out to Jess. She looks at him, then rolls her eyes._  
**Jess:** I cant believe Im letting you talk me into this again!  
_Jess takes Dans hand and he pulls her enthusiastically into the room, both of them laughing._

_Charlotte, Cate and Jack are at the staffbase. Suddenly Deanna appears carrying a box full of stuff. They all look at her curiously. Deanna drops something off at the desk and walks past Cate without speaking._  
**Jack:** Whats going on?  
**Deanna:** I didnt think you cared?  
_Jack just looks at her._  
**Deanna:** Im leaving this circus. Happy?  
**Cate:** If its true, yes.  
_Deanna gives her an evil look. She looks around the ED with contempt and then simply turns, and walks out. The others all look at each other._  
**Charlotte:** You think shes really gone?  
_Jack shrugs. Vincent and Erica arrive._  
**Cate:** Yee-hah the witch is dead!  
_Charlotte laughs. Vincent and Erica look at her funny. __  
_**Vincent:** Whats going on?  
**Charlotte:** Deanna has left.  
**Vincent:** For good?  
**Charlotte:** Seems so.  
**Cate:** This definitely requires a celebration! Whos on for drinks tonight?  
_Charlotte, Vincent and Erica agree. Jack is quiet._

Frank is in his office looking at Deannas empty desk. Von comes in.  
**Von:** Its true she resigned then?  
_Frank nods._  
**Von:** So, youll be looking for another new NUM.  
**Frank:** Im sure Jess can hold down the fort until Nelson gets back.  
**Von:** Uhhave you spoken to Nelson lately?  
**Frank:** No, is he all right?  
**Von:** (sadly) I dont think hes coming back Frank. Things are going well with Kahlia, andI just dont think he can face coming back here.  
_Frank sighs._  
**Frank:** I might give him a call.  
_Von nods. Cate comes in._  
**Cate:** Sorry, am I interrupting?  
**Frank:** No, no. What is it?  
**Cate:** Uh were all going to Cougars for a drink and we were wondering if you two would join us?  
**Von:** Ah no, thanks.  
**Cate:** You sure?  
**Von:** (nods) Ill see you tomorrow.  
_Von leaves. Cate turns to Frank._  
**Cate:** What about it?  
**Frank:** Eh  
**Cate:** Ill put it another way we expect you to join us!  
**Frank:** Is that so?  
**Cate:** (laughs) Yep.  
_Frank stares at her, then relents._  
**Frank:** Just for one!  
**Cate:** Great, see you there!

_As Cate is leaving, Alison arrives._  
**Cate:** Dr. Newell.  
_Alison simply nods._  
**Frank:** Cant I get a moments peace?  
**Alison:** You can have all the peace you want tonight! Kathleen is still coming to mine?  
_Frank nods. Alison looks at Deannas desk._  
**Alison:** I hope this incident has given you a chance to reflect.  
**Frank:** (warily) Reflect?  
**Alison:** Your behaviour Frank! Its like you go out of your way to make enemies!  
**Frank:** And youre Miss Popular!  
**Alison:** Im being serious Frank.  
**Frank:** (quietly) Arent you always.  
_Alison sighs and shakes her head._  
**Alison:** Youll pick Kathleen up tomorrow, around 2?  
_Frank nods._  
**Alison:** Right.  
_Alison leaves. Frank sighs heavily and sits back in his chair._

_Vincent is trying to talk Jack into coming for a drink._  
**Vincent:** Come on! After all the crap thats happened this week, we all need to let loose for a while.  
**Jack:** How could I have fallen for it? She lied straight to my face, and I couldnt tell.  
**Vincent:** You wanted to see the best in her. Its not your fault that your trust was misplaced. Sometimes you just cant tell.  
_Jack nods._  
**Vincent:** Now, in my professional opinion, the best thing for you to do is get sloshed!  
**Jack:** (laughs) Well, if its your professional opinion, then how can I argue?  
**Vincent:** Good man!

_Cate, Erica, Dan and Jess arrive, all ready to go._  
**Jess:** We all set?  
**Vincent:** Yeah, Ill just wait for Charlotte. Is Frank coming?  
**Cate:** Yeah, said he would. Newell just went into his office though, so he might just meet us there.  
**Dan:** You know, I dont think any of you properly acknowledged my genius in figuring those two out!  
**Jess:** You didnt!  
**Dan:** Yes I did! Cate, Jack, I did didnt I? You were there, tell her!  
**Jack:** I really dont recall. Cate?  
**Cate:** Nope!  
_They all laughingly make their way out._

At Cougars, Charlotte and Vincent bring the first round of drinks to the table.  
**Dan:** I just cant picture it!  
**Cate:** Picture what exactly?  
**Dan:** Frank and Alison as a couple. I mean, can you picture them doing couple stuff?  
**Jack:** (making a face) I dont want to!  
_The others laugh._  
**Dan:** I just meant regular stuff, likelike eating together oreven having a normal conversation!  
**Vincent:** Well, obviously they did!  
**Jack:** I cant believe they managed to keep it quiet for so long.  
**Charlotte:** If you were once married to Newell wouldnt you keep it quiet?  
**Jess:** Shush!  
_Jess nods towards the door. Frank is on his way over. __  
_**Cate:** Hey, you came!  
**Frank:** Im a man of my word! I can only stay for one though.  
**Charlotte:** We already got you a drink in.  
_She hands him a glass._  
**Frank:** Thanks.  
**Cate:** A toast, to Deanna!  
_Cate holds up her glass._  
**Cate:** Goodbye and good riddance!  
**All together:** Goodbye and good riddance!  
_They all clink their glasses._

_Some time later, Frank decides to buy the next round before he leaves. He is standing at the bar. Vincent stands beside him._  
**Vincent:** Youre going to stay for another, right?  
**Frank:** No, Im going to head. Then you can all go back to talking about me!  
_Frank looks slyly at Vincent._  
**Vincent:** (laughs) Hey, you cant blame people for being a little surprised. How did you keep it quiet for so long?  
**Frank:** By keeping my personal life, just that personal.  
**Vincent:** Okay, I get the hint! But if privacy is so important, then why come out and tell everyone now?  
**Frank:** (sighs) Female volatility. What can you do? One minute, they are practically threatening to string you up if you breathe a word. The next, theyre blurting it out to all in sundry!  
_Vincent laughs._

Back at the table, the others are getting to know Erica.  
**Charlotte:** So, what did you think of your first day?  
**Erica:** Um, eventful, yeah I think that is a good word to describe it!  
**Jack:** Nah, you havent seen eventful until youve weathered one of Franks moods!  
**Frank:** Is that my name I hear being taken in vain?  
**Jack:** Oh no, no!  
**Frank:** Hmph.  
_Frank leaves the drinks on the table but doesnt sit back down_.  
**Jess:** You not staying?  
**Frank:** No, but have a good night. Not too good mind, I dont want a bunch of zombies in my ED tomorrow!  
**Charlotte:** Then you should stay and keep an eye on us!  
**Frank:** (checking his watch) Vincents in charge of that!  
**Vincent:** I am?  
**Frank:** Im off then. Hughes, I will hold you personally responsible for any lateness or associated stuff ups tomorrow!  
**Vincent:** Thats hardly fair!  
**Frank:** Life isnt. Deal with it!  
_The others all laugh at Vincent, as Frank makes his way out. Before he gets to the door however, Eve enters looking for him. Dan notices her._  
**Dan:** Hey, check this out!  
_The others all look over, as Frank greets Eve with a kiss. __  
_**Jess:** Who is she?  
**Vincent:** Well, he is a dark horse!  
**Cate:** Hes certainly full of surprises!

_Eve notices them all staring._  
**Eve:** Uh, I take it you know them?  
_Frank looks back and they all wave cheerfully at him. He rolls his eyes._  
**Frank:** Nope, no idea!  
_He takes Eve by the arm and they leave._

_The others are all laughing._  
**Dan:** I think there might be another side to Frank we dont know about!  
**Charlotte:** Whod have thought it? Frank Campion ladies man!  
**Jack:** So, Vincent. Am I to take it, from what Frank said, that you get the blame for anything we do wrong tomorrow?  
**Vincent:** No! No, Im pretty sure thats not what he meant!  
**Cate:** You know what we should do?  
**Erica:** Tequila?  
**Cate:** Great minds think alike! You are going to fit in really well, I can tell!  
**Vincent:** Hang on, are you sure  
_Charlotte takes Vincents face in her hands._  
**Charlotte:** Shush, shush sweetheart!  
**Vincent:** I just dont think tequila shots are a good idea, we do have work tomorrow.  
**Charlotte:** Tequila is always a good idea!  
**Vincent:** But  
**Charlotte:** (softly) Shush!  
_Charlotte kisses Vincent._  
**Jack:** Quick, while hes distracted!  
_Cate and Erica rush to the bar. Jack makes a face at Charlotte and Vincent who are still kissing. He turns to talk to Dan, but he is not there. Jack looks around confused but cant see Dan or Jess anywhere._

_Dan and Jess are making their escape._  
**Jess:** I feel bad just leaving.  
**Dan:** You want to go back?  
**Jess:** No!  
_Dan pulls her to him and they kiss. Jess sighs and looks at him._  
**Jess:** You know, who cares about wild nights out or doing crazy things. There is nothing I like more than being at home with you. Who cares if its not very exciting!  
**Dan:** Not very exciting? Oh I beg to differ!  
**Jess:** (smiling) You know what I mean. I just love being with you.  
**Dan:** I just love you.  
_Jesss face glows with happiness. __  
_**Jess:** I love you too.

_Cate and Erica get back to the table. Jack looks bored, as Charlotte and Vincent are still snuggling and whispering. __  
_**Cate:** Where are Dan and Jess?  
**Jack:** I think theyve done a runner!  
_Cate grins. Erica looks at Charlotte and Vincent._  
**Erica:** Ugh, couples!  
**Jack:** Tell me about it!  
_Jack thumps Vincent on the shoulder._  
**Jack:** Oi, come on there is drinking to be done!  
**Charlotte:** Oooh the tequila is here!  
_Vincent laughs. Cate has arranged the drinks._  
**Cate:** Okay on the count of three! Onetwothree!  
_They throw back their shots and laugh._  
**Cate:** Okay, more!  
**Vincent:** No!  
**Everyone else:** YES!  
_They all burst into laughter._

The End


End file.
